Tattoo
by Karena Sasuke
Summary: Sakura needs a change, but how much of a change can she handle? What if her entire life needed to be different for a mission? Does she accept the rules or mess it up? Will the dreams go away or be replaced with fantasies? NejiSakura w slight KakashiSakura
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Author's Note: 

Hi all! This is Tattoo, which is a NejiXSakura story! If you don't like, don't read! It may be a little explicit, so no kiddies allowed in the pool!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tattoo_ Chapter 1: The Dream

Sakura shifted, her bed deemed uncomfortable. In reality, it wasn't the bed that was giving her trouble; it was that insufferable dream. The nightmare would always start the same way, bringing up the past and playing as a constant reminder of where everything went wrong. Those two days that both broke her heart and made her whole again.

The first part of the dream was of a day that had both rendered her heart broken and put a large number of her friends in danger. That damned day had changed her life, whether she'd wanted it to or not. The love of her life had left her in search of something more. Sakura had begged him to stay, to take her with him, to say something, to do anything, but it all fell on deaf ears. In the end, all she got was an expression of gratitude and a stone bench.

_Thank you._

The words rang her head, like a screeching broken record. As much as she shifted, Sakura couldn't make it stop. In a fruitless attempt to drown out the words in her mind, Sakura plopped over onto her stomach and smothered her head with the pillow. Too bad dreams can't be killed by a pillow. Things would be much easier that way.

_Sasuke! Don't leave me!_

Sakura cracked open her eyes only to have her vision fade and be replaced by a certain genin's face. The younger countenance of Sasuke Uchiha flooded her sight. Even now, six years later, the twelve-year-old boy's face was still so fresh in her mind. The days of Team 7 were over, all the members were now jounin, but still, they would not be forgotten. It didn't matter how much she wanted to forget.

That trademark smirk of his seemed to pop up in her head so often now, that it was starting to hurt less. If that were possible.

His face disappears and the dream shifts to where she laid unconscious for god knows how many hours. This was always the end. The first part was over.

The second day was so much more painful. It reopened the six-year-old wound in her heart. That miserable day happened only six months ago and it already plagued her.

Sakura was eighteen when Sasuke finally came back, but it had seemed like decades. She didn't know what had transpired over those six long years; she didn't know what that god forsaken snake had taught him or if he had attempted to take Sasuke as his vessel. She didn't know anything. Not if Orochimaru was alive or dead. Nothing, but whatever had happened left her team member scarred and broken.

Sasuke's first day back had landed him in the hospital where he went through serious chakra therapy. His whole body was covered in chakra-laden scratches that were undoubtedly caused by one Kabuto Yakushi. Along with those were holes where a sword had once laid embedded in his skin. Many had wandered how he'd gotten back alive with all the broken bones. Sakura didn't. She figured that he fought his way away from the snake user.

_Flashback…_

Overgrown raven hair fanned over the paper covered hospital pillow as a pink-haired kunouichi pushed chakra into his body. Sakura had become a medic-nin just after she passed her jounin exam. How convenient it was that she be assigned to his case. She wasn't laughing. Her assumption was that the village wanted Sasuke up and ready for interrogation as soon as possible. It somewhat frustrated her knowing that all her work would be for nothing, reversed by that damn interrogation unit. Part of her wanted to protest and insist Sasuke stay in the hospital.

Her fingers pressed firmly against his abdomen, Sakura released green chakra into his broken rib cage. Midnight eyes cracked open to see a pink head bent down staring at his unclothed stomach and prodding him with green-hued fingers. She slowly became aware of his light chakra when he whispered in a hoarse voice, "You know that hurts, right?" She didn't jump, flinch, or flee the room. All she did was lock eyes with him. The look he gave her was hard, borderline harsh, but she had grown immune to the infamous Uchiha glare. She had grown and was no longer easily intimidated.

She continued to heal his body while speaking in a clear voice, "Welcome back, Sasuke." Sakura had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from throwing 'you bastard' onto the greeting. She paused, taking in his semi-death glare and asked a question he'd already answered: "Are you feeling any pain right now?" She applied a little more force to his ribs and took pride in seeing his face twist in pain. She pulled her hands away from the injured man, satisfied.

Sakura waited patiently for him to answer, but it seemed the only thing he could do was watch her. Sasuke's eyes lingered on her hands when she stood up and walked to the sink. She guessed his throat was dry and perhaps a glass of water would loosen his lips. The clear liquid flowed in the plastic cup and within seconds it was full. Sakura could still feel his stare on her back and, not for the first time, she wondered what was going on in that handsome head of his.

She took a shallow breath before turning back around and returning to her chair. She extended her hand, offering him the glass of water. A suspicious look played across his features and Sakura could tell it was about the water. The medic-nin couldn't help but roll her eyes as she said, "Do you honestly think a doctor, let alone an old teammate would poison you?"

The Uchiha gave the cup one last glance before putting it to his lips. He coughed as the cool liquid hit the back of his throat. Once the hacking subsided, he turned to her and with his smooth voice, answered her, "I didn't expect my brother to kill my entire family and look how that turned out."

_Asshole._ She thought. It felt as though he'd thrown the water in her face. Sarcasm had laced both their words and that made her feel guilty. She didn't want their first encounter to be so negative, but she would never back down. Sakura went back into business mode and repeated her first question: "Sasuke, are you in any pain?" When she tried to gauge his reaction, Sakura found nothing. Something told her that the long missing-nin didn't like the idea of her helping him. In an honest attempt to force a reaction, Sakura pushed her hand to his bicep, releasing chakra into a black and blue bruise.

Just as she expected, Sasuke's hand wrapped around her wrist, halting her chakra. "Why are you doing this, Sakura?" his harsh tone filled the room and forced little hairs to stand on the back of her neck.

"It's my job." She stated a little quickly.

"You know what I mean." His response was swift and told Sakura that he wasn't going to be patient.

She knew exactly what he meant. He wanted to know why she would help him when he'd broken her heart. She knew this, but feigned ignorance nonetheless. Sakura gave him a questioning look that he could obviously see through.

"Normal people don't heal someone who breaks their heart, disappears, and leaves them unconscious with nothing but a cold bench as company." The voice Sakura had missed for so long cut through the air like a knife.

Sakura laughed to herself and then smiled, staring at the ceiling. The smile faded only to be replaced by a serious look and downcast eyes. "Is that what this is? Can't you use that bloodline limit of yours for anything besides murder? Sasuke, you're so blind."

The medical bed shifted and before she even realized it, the injured man had her pinned to the wall. His body wedged against hers, one thigh pressed between her legs. Sakura barely managed to stay grounded as his knee bent. She growled as her back became aware of the rough textured wall behind her. It was hard on her back and part of Sakura thought that he would enjoy knowing that. Despite her discomfort, she did not show him weakness and let her eyes lock with his blood red sharingan.

Hot and clammy breath splayed across her face. "Blind to what, Sakura? You?" the smooth voice near her ear made her shiver. _Damn bodily functions. _She could hear the amusement in his voice and she was instantly disgusted. Her teeth clenched and she pressed her body hard against him. Her main goal was to get as far away from him as possible but for an injured man, he was still strong. The knee wedged between her thighs grinded up a little higher and a frustrated grunt escaped her lips.

"Sasuke, I swear to whatever sinister god you believe in that if you don't remove your ahhh,…" the knee pressed even higher, lifting her off the ground completely.

"Yes?" he teased her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"If you don't remove your leg, I will make sure that you _never_ and I mean _never_ restore your clan." She growled out between clenched teeth. His left hand inched up towards her face and she made an attempt to bite him when his thumb ran over her bottom lip. A malicious smile spread across his face when his other hand slid down to run a finger between her breasts. She shook and writhed against the wall and her arms that were pressed behind her back.

That damned left hand gripped her chin and forced her eyes to meet his once more. With another evil smile, Sasuke whispered, "Now Sakura, you know better than to make threats you can't back up." His lips crashed against hers and she thrashed as one of his hands brushed her inner thigh. As soon as Sasuke forced his tongue into her mouth, she bit it. She didn't let go until the taste of blood filled her mouth. If it weren't for that damned satisfied smirk on his face, she would have been happy, but smirk he did. She glared at him and their eyes met for a second.

"You know I can do so much more that murder with these eyes, Sakura." He whispered as the tomoe spun, enchanting her. _Damn you, Sasuke._

Red and black haze filled the room and Sakura found herself pressed firmly to the ground. A pale body lay above her and hot lips pressed open mouth kisses along her clavicle. She shook but it didn't matter. Sasuke thrust violently into her defenseless body and for some reason, she moaned and bucked against him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he drove into her and Sakura relished in the feel of blood against her fingers. His hands explored her body, pinching and caressing every inch of her.

Against her will, she peaked and cried out his name. Against her will, she let him fill her with his cum. Against her will, she begged him to never stop. He wouldn't stop for another seventy-two hours. He would force her to climax over and over again, to scream his name until her throat hurt, and to writhe beneath him hour after hour.

_Sasuke, I don't love you anymore and I never will again. You sick fuck._

End Flashback… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours later when the night nurse finally stumbled in to find both Sasuke and herself unconscious. Sasuke overexerted himself using so much strength and the sharingan while Sakura lay in a temporary coma. That was when the dreams first occurred. It all started with that damn coma.

Instead of her usual reason to climb out of bed, this morning Sakura got up to avoid the reoccurring night terror. She was over Sasuke Uchiha, that much she was sure of, but even if only a dream, the idea of herself being smashed beneath Sasuke's body just wasn't welcome.

Sakura left her hands rest on the tile, while the steaming hot water poured over her head, shoulders, and back. One hand moved to pinch the bridge of her nose and wipe the water from her eyes. It was fruitless; a new layer formed a second later. Her mind had been all over the place since she'd woken up and her whole body felt frustrated. The dream had been so much more vivid last night. When she shook in her dream, she knew she shook in her sleep too. Last night, the image of herself being fucked by Sasuke, had been more graphic than necessary.

_Are you happy now, Sasuke? Was this what you wanted all along? To have power, any power over me? To be constantly in the back of mind? For me to gag at the idea of us together? This is what you wanted: to break me._

The shower offered her time to relax and to sort through her thoughts. Sasuke was no longer a love interest or a threat. The first had been slashed three years after he disappeared to the Hidden Village of Sound. The other, just after his interrogation and probation. She should be free, but instead, Sakura was haunted by her own dreams. Everything was over. Why couldn't they be too?

Something needed to change and something needed to change fast. Soapsuds ran down the drain slowly and just as her mind began to clear and her body began to relax, a loud knocking interrupted her. The sound of the shower slowly drifted to silence and Sakura wrapped her white cotton robe around her body.

The front door opened and closed. A feminine voice she recognized as Shizune's called out in search for the pink haired kunouichi, "Sakura!"

The bathroom door opened and a dripping Sakura emerged responding to the Hokage's assistant, "Yes, Shizune-san?"

"The Hokage would like to see you in her office at four o'clock for a mission briefing." The short woman waiting for the younger one to nod before continuing: "See you then." Shizune was a woman of few words. Sakura watched as Shizune walked silently out her front door and then resumed her morning activities.

_Maybe a mission is just what I need?_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ending Note:**

That's it for chapter one! For those NejiSakura fans out there (like me) don't fret. This is NOT, I repeat NOT, a SasukeSakura story. Neji will come into play in the next chapter! No worries!

If you review, I'll update faster!

A.


	2. Chapter 2: Irrational

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Back again for chapter 2? You better be... This is where the plot will thicken quite a bit, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tattoo

_Chapter 2: Irrational _

The sun blared down on the bare torso of a certain silver-eyed ninja. A light sweat coated his body and his muscles glistened. Up. Down. He repeated the motions over and over again; one finger poised below him while his other arm rested behind his back. Up. Down. He continued his morning workout, working on his four hundredth pushup. Up. Down. Neji springs up onto his feet and stretched a little before sitting down into the grass.

Neji closed his magnificent eyes and crossed his legs. Silence had recently become his only teammate and meditation had slowly found it's way into his everyday life. Over the last six years, Neji had done exactly what was expected of him: Assassination Squad Leader. Days went be on S-Class missions and with no one but himself and a scarce few others as company. It would be lying for him to say he wasn't a bit antisocial. It was to be expected.

He thought for a few minutes. He was twenty now and alone- his two team members married and happy. Not long after becoming jounin, Lee had given up on Sakura who had become so distant and cold. Lee worried for her, but never overstepped his new boundary as a friend. Much like Lee, Tenten had given up on Neji as well. Naturally, fate pushed the two of them together. Neji was happy for both of them and would never be selfish enough to say he missed the old days. Twisted logic, eh? It seemed the days of team Gai were over and they all lived separate lives now.

Neji stopped thinking long enough to force himself into meditation. His mind cleared entirely and all he saw was white. He stayed this way for a while before he felt another chakra moving in. Just as he opened his eyes, Shizune walked in front of the meditating man, preparing herself to repeat the same spiel she had given to Sakura, "The Hokage would like to see you in her office at four o'clock for a mission briefing." And that was all.

The Hyuga watched as the Hokage's assistant walked away and immediately understood the importance of his impending mission. For Tsunade to send her own assistant meant that the mission was not something to be taken lightly.

Neji's mind drifted to the possible objectives. Did he need to kill someone? Do reconnaissance? Get a scroll? He bet on the first one. If there was one thing he could do, it was silent killing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura still had an hour until the briefing with Tsunade, but Sakura had a question to ask the Hokage. Sakura needed a change. She needed something that would take her mind off of, well, her mind. Sakura ran a brush through her bubblegum hair, removing all the tangles. If only life were that easy; to come to a snag in life and just brush through it. How great would that be?

For one in her life, Sakura needed to do something completely irrational and, for some reason, a tattoo stood out to her. Sure, the mission would provide a certain amount of distraction, but this tattoo could be her turn. After the tattoo, she would sleep through the dreams, get over the past, and say to hell with Sasuke. Irrational. Check. Stupid. Check.

The tattoo may even provide a physical distraction. _Maybe it will hurt so much that I won't be able to think of anything else. _She thought. Finished with her hair, Sakura set to making a cup of tea. Water filled the kettle and the burner went on.

As she waited, Sakura wondered what kind of mission she was to be sent on. Would it be a solo mission? Would it be S-Class or A-Rank? Was she to be a squad medic? Her thoughts halted as the kettle whistled signaling her tea was done.

Her throat welcomed the warm liquid and for a moment all thoughts stopped entirely.

Sakura walked slowly towards Hokage Tower. She would be half an hour early, but Sakura still needed to ask Tsunade something. The blonde would surely question her antics, but she wanted enough time to actually talk to her shishou. An hour would suffice.

The roads of Konoha were unusually empty and she wondered how many were out on missions. Even the civilians were absent. Sakura's eyes scanned her surroundings looking for anyone familiar. Jade met with silver for a brief second before Sakura dropped her gaze. _Well there's at least one person._ Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Neji Hyuga knocking on a door. _Visiting a friend?_

Neji waited for the pink haired girl to turn away before running his eyes over her. She seemed healthy and, maybe, a little less gloomy today. Not that he watched her or anything. He knocked again, waiting patiently for Lee or Tenten to open the door. The door cracked and a smiling Tenten gestured for him to come inside.

"Hinata told me that you and Lee dropped by. I apologize for missing you." He lifted his hand and squeezed her shoulder. "My cousin said you had news."

Tenten beamed up at him before telling him to sit. "Give me one second." She disappeared and Neji heard her tell Lee he was here. She returned with her arm in Lees.

"Neji, were pregnant." She smiled as she said it and Neji thought he might faint.

His eyes widened and he stammered, "You're what?"

"Pregnant!" Lee pumped a fist into the air. "I finally beat you at something. I will have a family before you! HA!" Lee gave a hearty laugh and pointed at Neji, taunting him.

The female in the room rolled her eyes and whacked Lee over the head. "Will you give it a rest!?" she yelled.

"Sorry, dear."

For the first time in a long while, Neji laughed. He was so happy for them, but he hoped that the baby would inherit everything from its mother. Looks. Personality. Everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune looked up silently from her desk to see a very familiar pink head of hair. The young kunouichi smiled at her as she walked through the door. Shizune gave her a puzzled look and asked, "You're an hour early, you know?" The dark haired woman smiled as Sakura nodded.

"I need to speak with Tsunade-shishou before the briefing. She's not busy is she?" Sakura searched Shizune's face for an answer.

Before she found one, the assistant waved her hand dismissively, ushering her into the office while saying, "It depends on what you mean by busy. She's probably busy sleeping."

Sure enough, a blonde head of hair popped up off the table as soon as they entered. "Hokage-sama, were you sleeping?" Sakura asked coyly, unable to stop the smile from forming when her sensei shook her head in denial.

"You're an hour early. To what do I owe the pleasure, pupil of mine?" Tsunade didn't let the hint of sarcasm escape her voice.

"I need to ask you an odd question." She stated calmly not knowing what to expect. She saw the amused look on her teacher's face and took that as a hint to go on. "Do you know if there is anywhere in Konoha to get a… um… a tattoo?" It was out. The question was out and the ball was in Tsunade's court now.

Curiosity played across her teachers features as she said, "Yes, I know someone who does them occasionally. Looking to get something done, Sakura?" Confident smile firmly in place, Sakura nodded signaling for her teacher to continue. "You know that pub in the village? Never mind. Every shinobi knows it! There is a building right next door. The owner does a little tattooing on the side. He used to do ANBU tattoos. You could go there, but I'm not sure if he'll do it. I guess you better convince him." Tsunade explained.

Sakura smiled and began to speak only to be interrupted by the opening of the door. Shizunes head crept through the crack, delivering her message, "Neji is here. Would you like me to send him in?"

The Hokage nodded, not being the type of person to make someone wait. Moments later, she was back to business. No jokes. No smiles. Just a mission. Neji Hyuga walked through the door and a wave of confidence filled the room to capacity. He delivered a quick nod to Tsunade and then another to the pink haired kunouichi.

"Please sit, Neji. Sakura, you too." The Hokage gestured to the two seats in front of her desk. She waited patiently for them to take them, before speaking, "I cannot stress to you how serious what I am about to is, but please understand that there is a reason the two of you were chosen." She paused receiving the two expected nods. "Over the last few days, I have received numerous messages from the other hidden villages concerning a series of festivals. As you know, the spring equinox is only three weeks away. The villages are having a series of festivals to celebrate. Surprisingly, they have requested Konohagure's presence at these festivals. The first of these festivals will be in Mist and, considering our less-than-shaky relationship with them, I cannot deem this anything less than an S-Class mission."

Neji's head snapped up and realization dawned on him, "You fear that this may be a trap. Foul play, if you will."

"Precisely. It is no secret that Leaf and Mist are not on the greatest of terms, so I do not know what to expect. That is the reason you two are here. This mission entails that the two of you visit all the villages and festivals. The catch is that you two must also act as a couple representing Konoha."

A long silence spread throughout the office and just as Tsunade was about to continue, Sakura spluttered, "Couple?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Yes. Couple. That means you two actually pretend to love each other. Think of it as an undercover mission."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_…Pretend to love each other…_

_…Be affectionate…_

_…Love each other…_

Sakura shook her head trying to rid herself of the Hokage's words. They had been ringing through her head ever since the meeting. _How can we pretend to love each other when we don't even know or like each other? I think she's overestimating our acting skills._

_…This is effective immediately. As far as everyone in Konoha is concerned, you two are lovers…_

_Damn._

During the whole meeting, Neji and Sakura had glared daggers at the Hokage. In any other position, looks like that would have gotten you punched in the face.

_…The mission will last over a month and, as you know, the longer the mission is, the more complicated it gets. You two need to be believable and that means that every second of this mission you spend it as a couple. Whether you're sleeping or just walking, you're a couple…_

_…Have fun, lovebirds…_

Cursing quietly to herself, Sakura walked down the path towards the pub. The building next to it looked like a normal apartment complex and part of Sakura wondered how one goes from tattooing to renting rooms. She hoped that this was the building Tsunade had mentioned; otherwise she was going to look like an idiot. Knock. Knock. A young woman answered the door and asked, "May I help you, miss?"

"Hello, I'd like to speak with the owner if he is available." The woman pointed to an office door and Sakura walked quickly towards it. Her knuckles rapped quietly on the wood and, after the second knock, Sakura came face to face with a very attractive, tall man. She smiled up at him and then let her purpose be known: "Hello sir, my sensei mentioned you in regards with tattooing. My name is Sakura and I was wondering if you could give me a tattoo?"

She was quickly ushered into the room and into a soft chair. His back was turned to her as he closed the door, but she listened intently as he answered, "That would really depend on who your sensei is?"

"Hmmm… She's blonde, drinks a lot, and happens to sleep quite a bit." She joked and laughed when he arched an eyebrow.

"Tsunade?"

"The one and the same." Sakura smirked to herself.

The tall man nodded and then smirked. "I'll do it on one condition."

He watched her face as she thought it over and then nodded, "You name it."

"I decide what it is."

Sakura made up her mind quickly and offered her hand. "We have a deal." They shook on it before Sakura said, "It had better be flattering."

Both laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's back screamed at her, the pain singing from her hips to her shoulder blades. Four hours of needles digging into the skin left a lot to be desired. She bit back the urge to rush the healing process by forcing chakra to the inflamed area. She knew that if she did, her chakra might force the color out of her skin. It was about nine o'clock now and she was expected at the pub in thirty minutes. Her mission began tomorrow and she needed to say goodbye to everyone; namely Naruto and Kakashi.

She would usually be excited about a mission but…

_…As far as everyone in Konoha is concerned, the two of you are lovers…_

…The words still rang in head and part of her wondered if her supposed 'lover' was going to be there. Would there be questions about them? Did people already think they were together? She wouldn't be surprised. Word travels fast in Konoha. _Time to face the music. I'll just go early. _She thought as she exited her apartment and walked the familiar street towards the pub.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ending Note:**

Hello again! So that's chapter two. It's pretty transitional and pretty much lays out the plot. I hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Chapter three will be out shortly. Shorter if you review!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Be Believable

**Author's Note:**

Hola, mi amigos! Chapter three is here and I bet you're all excited… Ha… Only kidding. This chapter should make some NejiSakura fans happy.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Tattoo_**

_Chapter 3: Be Believable_

Neji walked into the pub and immediately began to search for his pink haired 'lover'. Tsunade had said to be believable and that, for the sake of the mission, everyone believed they were together. As soon as his silver eyes locked on the only pink head in the house, he made a beeline for her.

Sakura was seated right between her two best guy friends, Naruto and Kakashi. A rather attractive waiter had just given her the seventh drink of the night and, by now, the conversation Naruto and Kakashi were having had become little more than dull buzzing. Due to her inebriated state, the pain in her back had lessened enough for her to be relaxed. It helped that before leaving her apartment, Sakura had wrapped her back and put on a long sleeved shirt to cover the design. The kunouichi didn't want anyone to know yet; not even Naruto or Kakashi.

"Sakura?" She awakened from her drunken stupor by a confused-looking Naruto. "Are you alright?"

The female's eyes softened considerably at the concerned look on her friends face. She even smiled as she responded, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I think I'm just a little tired. What were you saying?" she felt bad for not following the conversation, but, truthfully, the alcohol was making her drowsy.

The silver haired man's eye creased and Sakura knew he was smiling. "Sakura, you have a mission tomorrow. Maybe it would be best if you just go home and get some sleep." It was just like her sensei. He always worried about her.

"I think you're right." She leaned over to kiss Naruto on the cheek and was surprised when he enveloped her in a tight embrace. "You be careful now." He whispered in her ear and gave her a squeeze before letting go.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's torso from behind. She gripped his face and turned it, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'll miss you guys. Kakashi, take care of him while I'm gone and make sure he doesn't eat ramen everyday."

"I'm right here, you know." The blonde said with crossed arms and pursed lips.

"Yes, I know. And you better be right here when I get back." She whapped him on the shoulder before turning around, "I love you guys!" _So much. _

She took a step and found herself face to face with Neji. "Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need some sleep." She replied quickly.

He smirked as he put a hand to her cheek, "That's too bad." His thumb ran lazily over her cheekbone and, within seconds, he had his other arm around her waist. Neji pulled her body flush against his and whispered in her ear, "Be believable." Then, his lips found hers. At first, her eyes widened completely shocked, but, after a few seconds, Sakura found herself leaning into him. Her eyes fluttered shut and her arms tangled around his neck. Whether it was due to intoxication or desire, Sakura didn't know, but she was too busy to notice Naruto, whose eyes were bugging out, or Kakashi with his knowing smirk. They both were watching.

With reluctance, Neji finally pulled away and spoke quietly "I'll walk you home." Her arms fell from his shoulders, just now becoming aware of the situation. Still, she nodded and he accepted her response, leading her out of the pub.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared after them as Neji and Sakura walked out of the pub hand-in-hand. "Kakashi-sensei, did you see what I just saw?" His eyes were still a little wide and Kakashi had to stifle a laugh. The enthusiastic blonde couldn't believe what he had just seen. There were rumors involving his pink haired friend and the cold Hyuga, but he hadn't believed any of them. Now, he stood there mistaken and proven wrong.

"Yes, Naruto. I saw it, but I can't say I didn't expect it. People have been buzzing about those two all day." His eye creased again, smiling at his young ex-student.

"But sensei! He kissed her in front of everyone! What if he has bad intentions for Sakura-chan? Shouldn't we follow them and make sure she's okay?" Naruto whined and scoffed when his sensei rolled his visible eye, "What do you think Sakura would think if we followed her home? I personally want to get beat up by her. I don't know about you." Kakashi chuckled. "Why don't we just go see Sasuke and call it a night?"

"Alright. I guess that's fine, but if he hurts her I'm going to castrate him!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura let go of his hand as soon as they exited the bar. The alcohol in her system was slowly wearing thin and she was, just as slowly, becoming aware of the whole situation. Neji had just kissed her for the mission. It didn't mean anything. It was just duty for him and that made her feel cheap.

The brunette gave her a curious look when her face iced over. "Sakura?" he questioned, "You alright?"

"No, I'm not." She said quickly. Judging by her tone, Neji could tell she was flustered and decided to leave it. She would tell him if she wanted to and he was not the kind of guy to force her.

The minute Neji and Sakura arrived at her apartment, Neji grabbed her hand. They stood on her porch for a minute, Sakura staring at their hands, before Neji pulled her to him again. This time just embracing her. The sole reason for the hug was to get her within whispering range. "Was that believable?" his voice traveled to her ear, leaving shallow breaths on her cheek.

"I think you like your job too much." Sakura replied rather sourly.

"No, I think you like my job to much. That kiss back there wasn't just me alone or did you forget about that already?" never in his life had Neji thought he would be teasing, borderline flirting with Haruno Sakura for a mission. _I guess there are worse missions to have._

Red tinge began to appear on her cheeks and Sakura attempted to response, but when she opened her mouth she began to stammer drunkenly, "Well you… you-" For the second time that day, Sakura was interrupted by the presence of Neji's lips on hers. Moments went by as his lips tugged at hers and his tongue ran across the seam of her lips. Sakura, consumed by contentment, immediately responded by giving him open access to every crevice of her mouth. When his tongue swept across hers, Sakura couldn't help but moan.

She hadn't been kissed like this in a very long time. In fact, the last time she'd been kissed was by Sasuke Uchiha, which wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. Her fingers wrapped themselves in his shirt. She was using the shirt to maintain balance. The force of the kiss alone was bending her in an awkward position and, sure enough, the long forgotten pain in her back resurfaced.

Neji could feel her wince and immediately released her. "I'm sorry." He apologized and backed away. What he was sorry for, he didn't know, but one thing was certain, he wasn't sorry for kissing her. His lips squeezed together, forming their usual straight line and with a final wave, he was gone.

Sakura slid her key into her lock and, once inside, she leaned against her door trying to catch her breath. Before she realized the words forming she said, "Me too." For some reason her lips already missed his.

_What the hell is happening?!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kakashi sat in one of the many living rooms of the Uchiha Complex. Sasuke sat across from them with his usual indifferent look on his face. "Sasuke, how have you been?" the older jounin asked.

"Fine. A little bored is all." He had spent the day in doors reorganizing things. For the last six months that was all he'd done. Probation was a bitch. His days went by going through the things left by his old clansmen. So far, the only things of interest he'd found were a few scrolls involving the sharingan and the police corps. That was really it. "How about you? Anything happen today?"

"We just had a few drinks with- mmmph." Naruto started but was silenced by the elbow of his sensei. For some reason, Naruto had forgotten about Kakashi's wishes. Not long after Sasukes return, Sakura had stopped talking to the Uchiha. For what reason, Naruto had no clue, but Kakashi had asked him not to mention her in front of Sasuke. He had almost slipped up. _That was close._

Kakashi smiled before continuing the blonde's sentence, "Lee and Tenten. I can't believe there is going to be a little Rock Lee running around. I hope that kid doesn't pick up on his father's fashion sense." Everyone in the room chuckled except for Sasuke, who knew they had been drinking with Sakura.

Kakashi sighed when the raven-haired man took on a gloomy demeanor and he decided that it would be a good time to say goodnight, "Well Sasuke. I'm sure you're as tired as I am. We will see you tomorrow night." He stood and nodded the young man before dragging a confused Naruto out the door.

The blonde cracked once outside, "Tenten is having a baby!? Since when?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback…_

Sakura lay motionless on the medical bed. She'd been knocked out for days and Kakashi had sat her bedside for all of them. He wouldn't be surprised if one of the nurses told him he was starting to smell bad. Kakashi was a little curious to ask Sakura what had happened. A medic-nin didn't usually pass out for four days after exhausting her chakra so something had to have happened.

It was a little suspicious that the last person she was with happened to be Sasuke and now she was in a coma. These were standard sharingan symptoms. He'd been lucky to wake up after two days but Sakura wouldn't be. Today was the fifth day and he was hoping she'd wake up today. "You know, Sakura, you've got me really worried. Please wake up." He whispered to the girl lying in the medical bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kakashi was still waiting. He'd almost had a heart attack when her heart monitor went off. According to the head nurse, Sakura was dreaming and something in her dream had caused her heart rate to speed up. Needless to say, it scared him senseless. What could she be dreaming of that would cause her to have such a reaction? Kakashi figured that it must be about Sasuke and the sharingan. If there was one thing mangekyo can do, it can break someone.

_Sakura, please be okay. I don't know how to tell Naruto what happened to you. He's so scared. Come back to us._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the seventh day, Kakashi had fallen asleep in the armchair. Sakura had stirred for about five minutes before fully awakening. She was shocked to find a very smelly and sleep deprived Kakashi at her bedside. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was mussed. Surprisingly, even his eyes looked puffy like he'd been crying. _Kakashi. Crying. No way._

The pink haired kunouichi took a large gulp of breath and filled her lungs to capacity. After breathing out, she coughed and Kakashi sprang up from his chair yelling, "Sakura!" He had his arms around her immediately. "I'm so happy and mad at the same time."

Sakura said the only thing she could, "I'm sorry."

"You had me and Naruto so worried. What happened to you?" he had his hands on her shoulders and, before he knew what was happening, tears sprung from her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei. He's changed so much."

"Sasuke you mean?" the silver haired man tried to get clarification from the bawling girl but all he got was mumbling and nodding. Despite the lack of communication, he got the gist of what she meant. "Did Sasuke use Mangenkyo on you? Don't even think of lying to me, Sakura. I know what these eyes can do." He said gesturing to his left eye. He growled deep in his throat when Sakura bit her lip and made to shake her head. "Don't lie, Sakura. It's not appealing." He grounded out.

"Sensei, it's not his fault. It's been so hard for him. I know he didn't mean it. I know… I know…" she let the tears transform into full out water falls. Kakashi held her to him as she thrashed and beat her fists against his chest.

He hushed her and whispered soothing words into her ear. If Sasuke had wanted to break her, he'd done a damn good job of it. Kakashi stared at the ceiling before saying, "Sakura, you can't make excuses for him every time. I don't give a shit if he's had a hard time. That's what shinobi do; they have a hard life and they deal with it. They don't attack their friends because of it."

Sakura stared up at him, shocked that he'd cursed and that he had no sympathy for Sasuke. She knew about Obito and Rin and about how they both had died before him. She even knew that he blamed himself- that he both cursed and cherished Obito's parting gift. He wasn't unsympathetic because he didn't care; he wasn't sympathetic because he knew. Kakashi had cared dearly for his friends and here sat Sasuke attacking the people who held him closest to their hearts. Kakashi would never fully forgive him. Never.

"Sakura, you have to tell me what he did. What happened during the seventy-two hours? Tell me." He gripped her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. If she lied, he'd know.

"He… he… raped me." She stuttered out as the final damn broke. Within minutes, Kakashi's vest was soaked and he was enraged. Shaking his head and closing his eyes, he rubbed her back.

Sakura could feel how angry he was and she was shocked by what he said next, "I'll inform the Hokage immediately."

As quickly as she'd fallen into his arms, she was out of them. She shook her head, screaming at him, "No! You can't! They… they'll execute him! You can't! Please, sensei. Don't."

He looked at her not believing his ears. "You can't let him get away with this. Don't you dare say he didn't mean it! He knew exactly what he was doing." He was screaming back at her and guilt struck his body when she coiled her body into a ball and sobbed. All he could do was watch. _How can she defend him after seventy-two hours of him raping her? How?_

_  
_Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of her voice, "Kakashi, if you turn him in, I will never ever forgive you." She said it with such seriousness that all Kakashi could think to do was comply.

He clenched his teeth as he replied, "Alright, Sakura I won't turn him in, but I'm warning you, if it happens again, I'll kill him. If I don't, Naruto will. Hell I'd be surprised if Sasuke lives to see tomorrow. Naruto is going to rip him apart when he finds out."

"He won't find out." Sakura said from her fetal position. Kakashi shook his head in disbelief, but before he could respond, Sakura spoke again: "Kakashi-sensei, how long have I been out?"

"Seven days."

Her eyes widened, "No wonder you smell so bad."

_End Flashback…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another night went by with uncomfortable sleep. The same pain-in-the-ass dream occupied her thoughts and Sakura didn't fight it. Tonight, she slept naked, absent of any fabric that could irritate her back. She even lay on her stomach to avoid the tender flesh. Dreamless or not, she would have to be up in a few hours. Painless or not, she had a mission tomorrow.

Some part of her wished her dreams would preoccupy themselves with something else. Something or someone. Before she had fallen asleep, all she could think about was the good night kiss she and Neji had shared and the mission. What kind of mission has objectives that include being a couple and, pretty much, hooking up with your teammate? Sakura was a good ninja, but something about this mission seemed wrong. Kissing someone who she had maybe a twenty-word conversation with made her feel cheap and dirty.

_…Please understand that there is a reason you two were chosen…_

_A reason? What kind of reason? And why didn't she just choose a pair who were actually dating? _Sakura stirred at the thought and rolled onto her back. She stared at the ceiling for an hour before her back started to hurt again and then she stood up. Tonight would be just as sleepless as the last; only this time she was kept awake by a series of questions.

_Damn._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ending Note:**

So there's chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it. I think it tied up some loose ends and solidified the plot a little more.

Thanks! Chapter Four will be out shortly. Even shorter if you review!


	4. Chapter 4: Scheming

**Author's Note:**

Hi all! I'm really pleased with the response for this story! I gotten enough reviews for me to write a fourth chapter, so here it is!

Thanks to those who review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tattoo_**

_Chapter 4: Scheming _

Neji woke up early the next morning, planning to see his uncle before the mission departure. Maybe they would have breakfast together. He got up from his futon and rushed into the shower. He didn't want to smell bad if he was going to eat breakfast with his uncle.

He dressed in his jounin clothing and walked straight to Hiashi's study. The young genius knew his uncle would be awake. Knocking quietly, he announced himself, "Uncle, it's Neji."

A deep voice came from inside the room, "Yes. I was expecting you. Please come in."

The doorknob twisted and the younger male walked in. After a few steps, he stopped to bow. "Good morning, Uncle."

"The same to you, Neji. I hear you have a long mission today. Let's hear about it." He gestured to the seat on the opposite side of the low table. Tea and rice crackers were set out and Hiashi pushed both towards Neji. Before filling his own cup, Neji filled his uncles.

Over the years, Neji had learned to honor and respect the Main Branch. _All thanks to Naruto._ He had even learned to love Hinata as any normal person would love a sister. However, on many occasion, she still shocked him by caring for his wounds much like a mother would. "Yes, I am going on a mission with Haruno Sakura. I guess you could call it an investigative mission." He replied.

"You guess? What does that mean?" Hiashi questioned before continuing, "What are the objectives?"

"You see, that's the weird part. Tsunade didn't give us any. Not a scroll. Nothing." Neji thought over the mission briefing and realized that the only thing Tsunade had told them was the locations and that they were to act couple-like. _This mission just keeps getting weirder._

"Did she say anything?" Hiashi arched a brow.

The younger Hyuga hesitated before responding. Did he really want Hiashi to know that he and Sakura had to pretend to be in a relationship for a mission? He locked gazes with his uncle, "We have to be in love with each other." He stated.

Hiashi chuckled. _Haruno Sakura, eh? A fine match, Tsunade. I hope that is your goal._ Truth be told, Hiashi was ready for Neji to settle down.

* * *

"You're early." Sakura stated as she opened the door of her apartment. On the opposite side of the door, a very flustered looking Neji stood. His eyes were closed; nearly pinched shut. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, giving off an energy that, had she been anyone else, told her to shut the fuck up.

"No, kunouichi. You are late." The tight-lipped Hyuga spoke clearly, finally opening his eyes. Sakura looked at her clock realizing that she was in fact a little late. She resisted the urge to deny it, knowing her excuses would fall on deaf ears. Instead, she pulled him, rather ungracefully, into her apartment. Neji watched as she walked towards her kitchen, just now becoming aware of the absent clothing missing from her body.

Nodding towards her refrigerator, she offered him a drink that he promptly refused. His eyes were still glued to her when she said, "Alright. Just give me a minute, then." Neji watched as she walked towards her bedroom. The towel wrapped around her still-wet body suggested that she'd just gotten out of the shower. Wet hair stuck to her neck and back like a second skin. Hoary eyes ran over her elegant neck and, amid the pink, something caught his eye.

Her hair, while longer than it used to be, still only reached her shoulder blades. Meaning, the dense hair did little to shield her upper back and neck. There, underneath the pink strands, were what appeared to be black lines. _What the hell is that?_

Neji was too busy staring at her back that he nearly missed what the kunouichi said: "I'll never understand why men have to be so difficult." Was the barely audible sentence the woman spoke before disappearing into her bedroom.

_ Difficult? _Neji thought as he leaned against her doorframe. _At least I don't have weird lines on my back. I wonder if she's even aware of them. _He assumed she must be, but he'd certainly never seen them before and Sakura just didn't seem like the tattooing type. Permanent marks would just flaw her skin.

Sakura dropped her towel to the floor by the closet and walked to her drawers. She dug out her chest wraps and set to wrapping her torso. The bindings were pulled extra tight to support her back and apply pressure to halt any bleeding. Tears formed in her eyes. She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt. The tattoo artist had told her not to try and heal it. If she did, the chakra from the tattoo would mix with her own and disappear. Her nervous system would treat it as a parasite and extract it immediately. Thus, she had to let it heal on it's own.

Blood seeped through her bindings, but she ignored it and simply applied another set. By the time she'd gotten her jounin vest on, she could feel the blood soaking the first wraps. _Why the hell did he have to pick something so intricate!? _Inner Sakura chided her immediately: _You're the one who HAD to have it all done in one day. If you wanted a cliché' heart on your hip, you should have told him. Besides, the colors not even done yet!_

Walking through her bedroom door, Sakura gave Neji an icy I-dare-you-to-complain look. The pain had turned her mood sour and she no longer felt like dealing with Neji. Normally, she was a morning person, but today just wasn't one of those days. Her pack sat by the door and she grabbed it before walking out. An uneasy silence wedged it's way between them as they walked to the gate. The mission was going to be a pain in the ass, but just dealing with each other was going to prove to be difficult.

Disgust filled her body as the blood on her back began to dry. It made Sakura feel dirty; even when she'd just showered.

* * *

"Sakura…" Neji called to her from behind. Her distance bothered him. She was unusually quiet and looked a little tense. "We don't look very 'couple-like' with you running away from me." His hand clasped over her shoulder trying to halt her movements. To his chagrin, she just jerked away.

Shockingly, she spun around and stared him dead in the face. "Couples fight." She blurted as her stare turned deadly. "Plus, no one is watching us out here." With that, she turned back around and started to walk away.

For the second time that day, Neji's hand clasped over her shoulder. The hand rested on her stomach and pulled her firmly against him. His mouth rested near the shell of her ear and he whispered, "Not this couple, Sakura. We have to be a team and we can't do that if you don't trust me or if you keep running from me." He could feel her grimace against his lips. "Now, remember what the Hokage said. We have to learn to love each other."

Sakura shook her head from side to side as a devilish smirk formed on her face. "Listen to you, Mr. Don't Jeopardize The Mission. Love each other?" she repeated, laughing. "You cannot be serious. No one will ever believe were in love. You can live under a rock all you want, Neji Hyuga, but I won't." She pried his hands off of her and walked away.

Normal men would have been dumbstruck, but Neji wasn't. He'd never be the kind of man to yield when he was right. "Who are you, Sakura?" he questioned, staring at her back. "What happened to the woman Uchiha, Naruto, and Lee loved? I remember her. She smiled all the time, cried when she was scared. Took pride in being a shinobi. Who are you?"

Before he knew it, Sakura had turned around and smacked him straight across the face. "Fuck you, Neji." She growled out before continuing, "You never knew me and you'll never know her again. I've cried enough. I've smiled enough. But I will never lose my pride. Never." Her eyes narrowed one last time before she turned back around.

Neji was, for the lack of a better word, dumbstruck. He'd never known her to be as gloomy as she'd been acting and he didn't like it one bit. She was irritable, defensive, and downright cold. Something just wasn't right and he'd get to the bottom of it. He watched her back as she walked and noticed something: her back was tense and she looked like she was in pain.

He was too busy taking in her pain that he completely forgot that she'd insulted him. Making some quick hand signals, Neji disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura. He wore a steady glare as he grabbed her wrist and hauled her towards him. One arm wrapped around Sakura's waist while the other still held tightly to her wrist. Neji's eyes narrowed when she growled and jerked away. In a matter of seconds, Sakura's freehand balled into a fist and crashed against his cheek. "Let me go, Neji." She grounded out.

Said individual's face was turned forcefully to the right and, for a few seconds, all Neji saw was stars. His hands still held firmly to her and after he looked up, he realized she was trembling. All the fire from moments ago had burnt out and now she just looked broken. Opaque eyes glued to the shuddering pair of lips and all he wanted to do was kiss her; make it better. He wanted to comfort her, to be there for her. He wanted to be with her.

_ Now isn't that peculiar? _He thought before lowering his face to hers and delivering a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. "I don't want to let you go, Sakura." He whispered as his hand slid from her back to her neck and into her hair. Neji would have kissed her again if she hadn't pulled away. _Fuck._ He watched, powerless as she ran away. All he could do was follow her.

* * *

The night was approaching quickly and Neji thought they should make camp soon. He and Sakura hadn't spoken since that morning and Neji feared that the simmering woman would tear his head off if he opened his mouth. Hell, she might even punch him again. Luckily, she spoke before he did, "I think we should make camp her. Seems like a good enough spot."

Neji nodded as he surveyed their surroundings. It was small, but flat and would serve it purpose as a sleeping space. He heard running water from not to far away. Judging from the sound, Neji deduced that the running water was a river about a mile away. The traveling pack slid from his shoulder and thudded on the grass. He unraveled his traveling futon and began to set camp.

Much like Neji's, Sakura's pack fell to the ground and she too unraveled her futon. She set the sleeping pad as far away from Neji's as she could and was shocked when he just moved his to lie directly next to hers.

…_Whether you're sleeping or just walking, you're a couple…_

Her mentor's words scratched their way to the surface and she realized that she'd already failed one of them. She didn't bother moving her futon again, for she knew it would be pointless and Neji would just move his too.

Sakura became strangely aware of the sticky sensation on her back. _Great!_ She stood suddenly and said, "I'll be right back. I need to get water." Before Neji could say anything back or offer to go with her, she was gone. The brown haired male looked to the spot where she had just been and then to her pack. It was then, walking over, that he noticed Sakura's canteen was still attached to her bag.

_ That's strange. _He thought as he pulled the canteen off her bag. _Maybe she just forgot it._ Following her trail towards the river, Neji noticed her chaotic, random footsteps. _Something must really be bothering her. She'd unusually aggressive and spastic today. Completely different from last night._ Neji stopped just before the river when he caught a glimpse of pink through the trees. Seeing a nude thigh and shoulder, he realized that Sakura had, in fact, left for water, but in a completely different context.

Sakura was emerged to her bellybutton as she splashed water onto her bare, bruised, and raw skin. Dry, crusty blood stuck to her skin and the water did little to remove it. Eradicated bandages lay forgotten in the grass and Neji finally noticed the pink tinge to the water. His eyes scanned her body, everything covered but her abdomen, shoulders, and arms. A single arm was stretched across her chest, shielding her and the water covered everything else. It didn't help that her back was turned away from him.

All common sense evaded his mind as Neji darted out from behind the trees. He didn't think about Sakura's reaction or of the consequences. Her entire body stiffened as her head whirled around to face the intruder. Arms clasped tightly over her exposed breast and abdomen. Shock drowned all other features and her eyes widened more as they met silver ones.

**

* * *

**

**Ending Note:**

Don't throw tomatoes at me! I know I left you hanging there a little bit, but it was necessary. The next chapter is going to be a little strange and may take a while to write, but do not be dispirited! If you write lots of reviews, I'll be sure to update as fast as I can.

I have about half of Chapter 5 written and I'll be more encouraged to write if I get lovely reviews from everyone!

Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5: Coming To Terms

**Author's Note:**

Hey! I guess I got this written a lot faster than I thought I would. I'm sure you're all thrilled. Just joking! I feel like throwing in useless information, so, just to let you know, the music of Fort Minor has thoroughly influenced this story. I love them and have listened to them while writing every chapter of this. So, this chapter is for them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Tattoo

_Chapter Five: Coming To Terms _

"Neji?" Sakura breathed in disbelief. Of all the people in the Hidden Villages, the last person she would ever expect to walk in on her naked would have been Neji. Her judge of character must be off or something. "What are you doing here?" she asked shyly. She was almost too embarrassed to get angry. Almost. She waited a few seconds, just observing his face. Much to her surprise, Sakura discovered that Neji Hyuga was checking her out.

Neji watched as her arms pressed tightly against her chest; the strength and the force she was using to cover herself had caused her breast to rise and amplify her cleavage. Neji would be a liar if he said he didn't find her attractive. Naked or clothed, he could openly admit Sakura was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was gorgeous. Period.

When he finally gained the courage or ability to breath, Neji walked closer to the river and picked up her bandages. With some minor inspection, he realized that the blood in the water was most definitely Sakuras. He dipped the used bandages into the water before speaking, "When did this happen, Sakura?" He continued to clean the soiled wraps while waiting for her to respond. He rubbed the ends of the bandages together, trying to scrub the blood out. He dipped them into the clear water again and continued.

Sakura kept her back turned away from him. It didn't matter if she was bleeding or if he was her team member. She didn't want him to know. It didn't even matter that all he wanted to do was help either. She tried to ignore the red flowing into the water and downstream as she spoke, trying to assure him, "I'm fine." Sakura's muscles flexed as his light eyes ran over her body trying to locate the place of injury. It didn't take him long to realize that there wasn't one visible and his eye level rose.

His gaze landed near her throat and, this time, a black mark similar to the one he saw that morning caught his eye. Said black mark coiled and crept over her shoulder, but gave nothing away. _What the hell is that? _He continued to rub the fabric together, scrubbing the blood out. She was keeping something from him and he was now completely aware of what it was. Something had happened the night before the mission besides their kiss. "Sakura…" he started in an angry, impatient voice, "what are you hiding? Don't lie to me, either."

"What?" she feigned ignorance, giving him a look akin to a deer in headlights. _First Kakashi, now Neji. Why does everyone always tell me not to lie to them? Do I lie often or something?_

Neji stood up suddenly and shot her a glare before walking toward the water. "Turn around Sakura." He demanded in a quiet but unyielding tone. He'd find out what she was hiding whether she wanted him to or not. He would find out if she turned around herself or if he had to do it for her.

The pink haired woman retreated into the water until his distance was more comfortable. "No." she said defiantly, still trying to evade him. Sakura nearly screamed when anger covered Neji's usually impassive face. The scariest part of the entire situation wasn't that he was angry or that she was naked. It was that his anger was directed whole-heartedly at her.

Neji really didn't care what she said; he would find out either way. "Fine. I'll make you." He said, unbuttoning his jounin vest. The green garment landed next to the wet bandages and Sakura's abandoned clothing. He nearly laughed at her expression when he peeled his black shirt off as well. The doe-eyed look she had worn moments ago was long gone and replaced with a light blush. Neji didn't flush or feel at all embarrassed as he unbuckled his pants either. "You could have made this easier." He said to the embarrassed woman half-submerged in the river. Needless to say, the pants fell into the garment pile as well. Neji didn't think twice as he walked, stark naked into the river.

Sakura's arms stayed clasped over her chest as he approached. _Is he serious? Since when did Mr. Personality think that invading a woman's space while bathing was okay? And where the hell did that body come from? _Sakura growled at herself when Inner Sakura decided to throw her little two-cents in. Coming back to reality, Sakura tried to back up more but the further she went from riverside, the stronger the current got. Her toes gripped the soil of the riverbed and it was all she could do to stay standing and unmoving.

Neji stood still for a few seconds, getting used to the freezing cold of the water. For spring, it was still a bit chilly and a little bit strange to go skinny-dipping in a cold river. He bent over in the water and splashed the water onto his face and over his hair. If it was anything, it was a little refreshing. After a minute or so, his attention went back to the almost trembling woman about twenty feet away from him. He took the trek slowly and, before he knew it, he was standing directly in front of her.

His hands rose and gripped her shoulders tightly, preparing to turn her around. "Stop." Her whisper halted his movements and their eyes met for a moment before her arms fell away from her chest to wrap her fingers around his wrists. Neji knew that she could break his wrists if she wanted to, but his hands didn't move. The only things that moved were his eyes. His line of sight fell away from her face and landed on her newly exposed chest. Neji groaned inwardly at the view. He didn't care that he was openly staring. He came to the same conclusion: She was beautiful.

"Give me a reason to, Sakura." He let his grip loosen as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Her naked body being so close to his was causing a reaction that he wasn't to keen on. Letting his eyes open to meet hers, Neji grinded out, "Turn around, Sakura. Show me." (A/N: That sounds strangely perverted after rereading it.)

She sighed and her shoulders slumped, beaten. Her beautiful face took on a defeated look and, one finger at a time, she released his wrists. Not a second later, her arms returned to her chest, shielding her. Neji almost growled. Almost. His hands remained clasped over her shoulders, but they were much gentler. Only when she turned around, did they fall away.

Tears clouded her vision as she allowed him to assess her damaged back. She cried even though, hours earlier, she had told him she'd cried enough. _I'm a hypocrite._ She thought as the cool tears ran down her cheeks and fell from her chin. Why was she always the wrong one? Why did it always seem like she was the liar or the person keeping secrets? Surely other people had to have them too, but she was always the one caught up in them. She lied when she said she would bring Sasuke back. She lied when she said she would never stop loving him. She lied when she said she wouldn't cry anymore. _Lie. Lie. Lie._ Neji was right. Her pride was gone and she wanted it back. Sakura pulled her lip between her teeth and bit down as hard as she could. She was sick of crying for no reason. A crimson tear beaded and slid down her chin. It clung to her for a second before joining the rest of her blood in the water.

Neji listened to her cry and, for a second, the mysterious designs on her back didn't matter. Nothing did, but her. He clenched his teeth, remembering that he'd caused her pain. His need to satisfy his curiosity had hurt her and, in the end, him as well. "Sakura, I'm sorry." He whispered in grief, before turning her around to face him. "I didn't look. I don't need to know. I'm sorry." He continued, wiping the blood from her chin with the pad of his thumb.

Jade green eyes stared up at him and Neji didn't see anger or sadness; he saw fear. He didn't think she was afraid of him, but her eyes told him differently. Unable to bear anymore, Neji closed his eyes. "Are you afraid of me, Sakura?" his voice almost cracked, but he held his composure. He opened his eyes to find Sakura wearing a small smile.

He did a double take and a second later, she said, "Of course not. And you were right about me keeping secrets. It's not fair to you or the mission. You deserve to know." With that, she turned back around. The grief and guilt he spoke with had proven to her that Neji only wanted to help her and, despite her pride, she would let him.

Neji's eyes surveyed the normally pale skin. Beneath brown, dried blood black lines twisted from her back and slid across her hips. The curvy tree didn't stop until they reached her shoulder blades. From what he could tell, the tattoo wasn't even close to being finished. Hollow flowers blossomed randomly along the should-be branches. It was really a fitting tattoo. A cherry blossom on a Sakura tree. It was beautiful in it's own right, but even more beautiful on her. From what he saw, the detail alone could cause bleeding and, soon, Neji realized the tattoo had all been done in one day. Normal tattoos of that scale would need days in-between to heal. _What was she thinking?_

Sakura flinched as she felt cold water splash over her back. With gentle hands Neji rubbed the dried blood from her skin. Such an intimate gesture was hard for both of them to understand and Sakura was speechless. Blood stained his hands and, much to Neji's chagrin, it reminded him of the many companions he'd lost on missions. He would not lose her. "Why don't you heal it?" he questioned to her back.

"It will disappear." She said a little quickly, becoming embarrassed again. The only other men who had seen her naked or partially naked were Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke. Most of those had been hot spring incidents where boys had been boys. They had been innocent or mostly innocent. The other times, Kakashi had helped her change clothes after the Sasuke episode. Sasuke had been the only one to look at her in a sexual way. With Neji, he seemed a little motivated. By what? She had no clue.

"His chakra will be forced from my body and will take the tattoo with it." She continued. Sakura drew in a deep breath as large, calloused hands gripped her hips. The pads of his fingers openly caressed her hipbones. "Neji?" she fought to steady her voice.

"Shhhh." He whispered into her ear before kissing her pulse. His tongue darted out to touch flesh before pulling his lips away. He had become aware of another presence moments before and was putting his best act. His fingers continued to stroke her skin. It really wasn't hard for him to touch her.

From a tree some distance away, dark eyes watched the couple. Had she truly forgotten him? Was she in love with Neji? He seethed when the Hyuga's hand dropped from her hip to dip below the water. His eyes burnt when a strangled gasp escaped from her lips followed by a contented sigh. He was whispering to her and it pissed the dark man off.

Neji's hand skimmed her inner thigh as he whispered into the shell of her ear, "Sakura, someone is watching us. Play with me." His hand gripped her thigh and gave a light squeeze. Sakura sighed again and was relieved when Neji's hand didn't move. He was leaving everything entirely up to her. It didn't take long for her to make a decision. Her hand ventured under the water to grip his and moment later, she was face to face with him. Green met silver and Neji smiled when her eyes closed.

Sakura traveled the short distance to press her lips to his. His hands remained at his side as Sakura's tongue ran over his bottom lip. Neji was finding it difficult to stifle his urge to touch her. He just didn't want to freak her out. His mouth opened for her and he moaned when his tongue came in contact with hers. Mid kiss, Sakura dropped her arms from her chest. One free hand moved to his hair, gripping it while the other pulled his arm towards her. His hand landed near her ribcage and he fought with himself on whether or not he should venture higher or lower.

The intruder growled as he observed the lip lock. Neji was getting what he wanted and had failed to get the first time. He wanted her heart. With his. In his hand. It didn't matter. He just wanted it and her back. The invader turned away and darted from the couple unable to bear anymore.

Neji's conflict ended as he let his hand fall away. A second later, Sakura pulled away asking him, "Is he gone?" Her eyes searched his face as he nodded. Before she could run away, Neji pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her chest to his. Sakura originally thought the intruder was back, but Neji shook his head before she could ask.

One of his hands slid up her back into her hair and he planted a soft kiss to her shoulder. Locking eyes with her, Neji said in a clear voice, "This isn't an act for me, Sakura. Think about that." Then he let her go and walked to the riverside, picking up his clothes and walking back to camp. Sakura was stunned.

**

* * *

Ending Note:**

Okay! So maybe it wasn't so hard to write! If you guys don't know who 'the intruder' is, you shouldn't be reading this fiction and you might be brainless! Only kidding.

I think Neji likes our pink kunouichi, eh?

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review or I might forget to write! Or my computer might "coincidentally" break!

P.S. I hope none of you were displeased by the tattoo.


	6. Chapter 6: Creeping

**Author's Note:**

Hello again! Chapter Six already! I feel like I'm writing this story rather quickly. Just so everyone is aware; this fiction is going to be about fourteen chapters (it may end up having an epilogue) long. I have the entire plot and time scheme figured out. After completion, I will most likely go back, edit, and lengthen the chapters. Just some information for anyone who wants to know.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Tattoo Chapter Six: Creeping; To Want To Change

Sakura could still feel his lips along her shoulder. She could still feel his hands on her. It all just refused to go away. The gentleness with which he touched her was foreign to her and, to be honest, surprising. Sakura knew what kind of man Neji was. Neji Hyuga was an Assassination Squad Leader; he was sent to kill people over and over again and he did it with out even thinking about it.

The pink haired woman was no stranger when it came to death. She had killed enough and had witnessed enough death to fill nightmares, but he did it everyday with no problem. It wouldn't be surprising if he could do it with his eyes closed. Sure, she had killed numerous times. In fact, she was mostly responsible for the death of an Akatsuki Member. She really shouldn't care all that much, but hell, she was a hypocrite. _Damn._

Point being, Neji shouldn't have been as gentle as he was. He was a rough shinobi who killed for a living. How could such a man be capable of intimacy? It was all so strange and yet, Sakura wished she could go back to that moment and live it again.

_…This isn't an act for me, Sakura. Think about that…_

His words came back to her repetitively and it was all she could do not to think about him. _How can't I think about that? I mean, he kind of just told me he wanted me. _Her skin tingled more and her hand reflexively went up to her neck where he'd kissed her. Sakura was so busy thinking, she forget she was naked.

Her fingers wrapped around the mostly dry and clean wraps on the grass. Using the back of her hand she knocked some of the grass off of it. Starting at her sternum, Sakura draped the fabric over her body. A minute or so later, her chest was completely enfolded by the cloth. Surprisingly, she felt clean. The dried blood was gone thanks mostly to Neji.

It was only when she reached for her shorts did she hear a rustling. "Neji?" she questioned in the direction from which the sound came. The rustling stopped and Sakura took that chance to pull her black shorts on. Her green eyes ran over every tree and every bush. She saw nothing. "Whoever is out there, I know you're there." Was growled out. Fist clenched and ready for anything, Sakura walked towards the place the rustling came from.

* * *

Navy eyes watched as his pink haired ex-teammate walked in his direction. She was really something speaking as though she were a threat. _Ha._ He took in her form, his eyes scanning over her scantily clad body. She was wearing merely wraps and a pair of shorts. He knew there was not a weapon on her besides her brutal strength, of course.

Sasuke's thoughts traveled back to what he had seen between her and Neji. He was so tempted to call what they had done a front, but he could never be sure. Even now, he doubted it. For the past ten minutes, Sakura had stood around with a distant look on her face. Surely, she had to be thinking of her and Neji.

The dark man fumed in silence, awaiting her approach. She was a short five feet away when he made the hand signals and teleported, landing silently behind her. She didn't turn around until it was to late. Fingers connected with very familiar pressure points and, seconds later, her body landed with a thud.

Sasuke knelt beside her unconscious body; his eyes resting on her slightly parted lips. Those same lips had wanted to kiss him years ago and now they cursed him. He grit his teeth, thinking about it. When they were younger, Sakura would have given everything up for him. Her life. Her body. Her love. Absolutely anything. Now, she wouldn't give him a damn thing. Not even the time of day. She hadn't spoken to him in half a year and here he stood, completely and utterly infatuated by her. How the roles have reversed?

Fingers with painted nails ran along her covered thigh and he growled when she flinched away. He repulsed her, even when she didn't know it was him. His other hand floated over her abdomen as he dropped his head. His tongue ran over the shell of her ear before enveloping the lobe. He nibbled for a moment and then let go.

"See you soon, Sakura." He whispered into the moist area of her ear, trying to suppress his erection. He would want her awake and aware for that. It would have to wait. Smirking, he formed a few hand signs and was gone.

_She will love me again. I don't give a shit what she says. _

* * *

Neji was concerned when she didn't return after thirty minutes, so he went back to the river. What he found there, to put it simply, scared the shit out of him. Sakura was lying unconscious on the grass off to the side of the river. He ran as quickly to her side as he could and looked for any wound. He found none and came to the conclusion that she was just unconscious. His hands gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly. Nothing. He shook her a little harder. Still nothing. _What the hell happened?_

Scooping her up into his arms, Neji lifted her head to rest it on his shoulder. He was worried and he wanted to get her back to camp as soon as he could. Neji gathered her clothing and was off, running back to camp.

* * *

Once back at camp, Neji set her down on the futon she'd set up an hour or two ago. She hadn't stirred at all and it frightened him. Immediately after lying her down, he went to her pack and grabbed her medical kit. If it were like other first aid kits, it would have smelling salt or alcohol. He would use it to wake her up.

Just as expected, smelling salt resided in the kit. Sitting on the futon beside her, he waved the salt under her nose, which crinkled in distaste. He smirked when her eyebrows knit and eyes creased. "Sakura, wake up." He said quietly. He openly smiled when her eyes opened and she stared up at him.

Her hand went to her neck while she spoke, "Someone was watching me. I was getting dressed when I heard rustling." Her voice was a little drowsy, but he could understand it. Her explanation made him feel bad immediately. After being spied on at the river, he shouldn't have left her alone. It was careless.

"I went to look and, before I saw anything, I was out. I don't even know what happened." She continued, but paused seeing his smirk vanish. Her eyes softened "Neji, it's not your fault. You were being polite in letting me get dressed and think. You did nothing wrong. Don't blame yourself. I'm fine." She said, her hand reaching out to rub his arm. "I'm fine." She repeated.

"You better be." He whispered, his hand reaching up to grab hers. Without even thinking, he brought her hand up to his mouth. Kissing every fingertip and then her palm before letting go. Sakura watched in awe, before coughing and turning away.

Neji broke the silence, smiling: "We should really call it a night. Daylight will come shortly." Sakura nodded.

Already in their respected futon, both laid down. With their futon so close together, it was inevitable that they touch. Neji's chest settled against Sakura's back and Neji, in a bold movement, let his arm fall over to wrap around her waist.

* * *

Sakura lay awake an hour later staring out in the distance. Her thoughts were frantic and she couldn't help but be perplexed. They were only a day into the mission and already they'd faced conflict and for some reason, Sakura felt like she was having de ja vu. Her feelings after being unconscious felt so familiar. Her neck was sore and it wasn't due to the tattoo. The whole situation reminded her of when Sasuke had left for Orochimaru. It felt like the same pressure points had been used_. Listen to me. How paranoid can I get?_ "Fuck." She cursed under her breath.

The arm around her waist tightened slightly and she realized Neji was awake. "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura could have sworn she'd said it to quietly for him to hear and he was meant to be sleeping.

"Nothing, Neji. Go back to sleep." She whispered while looking over her shoulder.

He ignored her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked again, waiting for a reply. After a minute, he got impatient. "Just tell me." He said. Neji was pleased when her shoulders slumped.

"I was thinking about when I was a genin." She replied.

"About Sasuke?" Neji asked a little quickly. "You two were close, correct?"

Sakura scoffed, "No. I wanted to be close to him, but it never happened."

"What about now? He returned months ago. Are you close?"

A chuckle went through the air and Neji wondered why she was laughing. "Not at all." She said finally. "Goodnight, Neji." Sakura had had enough talk about Sasuke for the night and was ready to call it quits.

After processing the information, Neji figured out that Sasuke was a touchy subject for Sakura. He wanted to ask why, but let it go. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. Neji was sure of that.

His thoughts drifted back to earlier that afternoon and a question crept into his mind. Absent of thought, Neji called her name, "Sakura?" Her head turned to look over her shoulder and she gave him a questioning look. "Do you mind if I ask you question?"

He whispered.

"That would depend on the question." She teased him and Neji almost smiled.

Neji looked at her neck, seeing the black lines traveling up her skin. "Why did you get it?" he asked, knowing she would know what he was referring to.

Sakura was quiet for a moment and then simply responded, "I think I just needed a change. As stupid as it sounds, I wasn't happy with who I was."

Neji understood. "You look at it as a way to turn a new leaf." He said quietly.

"Correct." Sakura smiled, before continuing by asking a question, "When you see a Sakura tree or any tree for that matter, what do you think of?"

The Hyuga's free hand moved to her back and his pointer finger ran gentle lines over the places he knew the tattoo was. He continued to touch her as he spoke, "I think of strength, beauty, wisdom, and life." He lifted an eyebrow when she chuckled. _Did I say something stupid?_

"You see, that's exactly what I want. Every shinobi wants strength, beauty, and intelligence. I want to embody the tattoo on my back. I want a life that is mine- a life that I am proud of. I miss my pride." She said with her face turned away from his.

Neji smiled. She sure could surprise him. "Don't you realize you have most of those things? You are beautiful and you just proved your intelligence a second ago. Plus, you are the apprentice of a Hokage." In his eyes, she was perfect already. He let his lips brush against the back of her neck. _Perfect in every way._

"I guess, but that's not the big picture. I want to change." She replied, unfazed by his attention. She closed her eyes and for the second time, said "Goodnight, Neji."

He smirked, giving her a light squeeze. "Goodnight, Sakura."

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke first. For a moment, he just watched her and then set to breaking down the camp. He rolled his traveling futon and tied it back onto his pack. Waiting till the absolute last second, he went to wake Sakura.

He knelt next to her futon and his hand cupped her cheek, thumb rubbing lazy circles over her cheekbone. His hand lowered, running a finger over her bottom lip. "Sakura…" He whispered "It's time to wake up." He laughed when she groaned lightly and bit his finger. _I think she's coming around. _

Her eyes opened and she gave him a glare. "Keeping me up talking." She said, shaking her head. Her finger rose to point at him. "It's your fault that I'm tired."

Neji smiled, "So what if it is?" Neji enjoyed teasing her a little bit. "Can I have my finger back?"

"No. It's payment for keeping me up last night." She said wittily, unaware of the dual meaning. Neji laughed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot with her. He liked laughing with her.

"Fine, but I remember last night a little differently. You did most of the talking." He continued to tease her until she finally crawled out of bed.

They left fifteen minutes late.

**

* * *

**

Ending Note:

This chapter was kind of hard to write. I don't know why. Maybe because it was a lot of dialogue and inside-the-head kind of stuff. Remind me not to do so much of this. I feel like I struggle with it and it gets kind of monotonous.

Thanks for reading! Chapter Seven will be a little more action packed!

Remember! If you don't review, I don't write?


	7. Chapter 7: Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

What's up?! I'm really happy with the progress of this story and thanks to all the reviews, I kind of feel obligated to write. Like, I feel guilty if I don't update quickly…

This chapter is a little filler-ish. I might have a hard time writing it, but I owe it to you guys to keep writing and not leaving you hanging.

**WARNING: This Chapter contains very explicit material towards the end of it! If you cannot handle it maturely, please do not read it. No kiddies in the pool!!!!!!!!!!**

Also. This story will most likely be extended a chapter or so. I didn't fit everything I wanted into this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

_**

* * *

Tattoo**_

_Chapter Seven: Brilliance_

Sakura and Neji were quiet as they walked side by side along the grassy path. It had been that way since the morning. It seemed like they were so comfortable with each other now that words didn't matter, they were happy just in each other's presence. Sure, Sakura wanted to know more about Neji. She wanted to know what he thought about, what his life was like, what his childhood was like, and what assassination was like. Realistically, she wanted to know everything about him, but wasn't willing to risk their contentment.

The Hyuga also wanted to know more about the pink haired kunouichi. He had more information about her than she did him, but it still wasn't enough. Neji wanted to know what living in an empty house was like, without anyone there. He had always been around the clan and the fact that she grew up mostly alone fascinated him. Yet, he was a little nervous to ask her about it. Her Hokage apprenticeship also fascinated him, but he knew most of that story. Sakura had been worried about falling behind her teammates and propositioned the Godaime. It was naturally an interesting topic. Her teammates were another interesting factor. He knew that she, Naruto, and Kakashi were very, very close. Where was Sasuke though? How could a person not be close to a person they claimed to love?

The two thought silently, sneaking secret glances at one another. To Sakura, Neji was a very attractive man. His pale eyes and dark hair gave him a mysterious look. His body showed the scars of bad times and the effects of brutal training. He was ripped, but still thin and a little wiry due to his height. Surprisingly, it wasn't only his appearance that was attractive to Sakura. He was very intuitive and could read her like he had known her longer than Kakashi and Naruto put together. The comfort he offered was appealing to him; the idea that he wanted her for everything she was. Good or bad, he didn't care. She almost felt like she could say, "I hate you" and he'd say, "I'm sorry." Strange or not, she liked it and him.

Neji had made it no secret that he found Sakura beautiful. His lingering gazes gave that away immediately. The way his eyes traveled over her figure appraising every bit of her, told the world how he felt. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. Physically and mentally, he wanted to comfort her, to care for her. He wanted to know so much about her so he could get closer to her. Neji hoped she would let him in. Secretly, Sakura hoped she would too.

* * *

They arrived in Mist by noon, scoring an impressive time of travel. For a trip that should have taken three or four days, they had made it in fewer than two. Much to the shinobis' surprise, there were two guides awaiting them at the gate. It was surprising because Konoha ninja visited Mist many times a year and knew the village quite well. For a while, Mist had acted as an area of peace where ninja met for council meetings and peace treaties. Since then, the two villages' relationship had gone from mediocre to bad to worse.

It was no wonder that Tsunade was suspicious of Mist's intentions. Everything about them screamed 'SNEAKY'. Sakura ran her eyes over the two guides. One was a tall female with dark red, nearly purple hair and blue eyes. If Sakura were the judge, she'd say she was very pretty. The only setback on her face was the sad smile set permanently onto her features. The girl looked as though she wanted to rip her own arms off than deal with foreign shinobi.

The male guide had shoulder length, teal hair that clashed horribly with the yellow of his eyes. He was a scary looking man with a devilish smirk firmly planted on his face. Sakura could see jagged, pointed teeth that reminded her unpleasantly of a certain seven and a half foot blue man from the Akatsuki Organization. She seriously doubted there was any relation between the two. Kisame was at least somewhat attractive.

The male spoke in an equally creepy voice that sounded remarkably similar to the rough voice of Kisame, "I'm assuming you two are the ninja from Konoha?" Sakura plastered on a fake smile and nodded, listening as a much more pleasant male voice spoke, "That would be correct." Neji replied, preparing to bow in respect when he saw no such action taken by the other male. He immediately stiffened and stood straight up, eyebrow arched. It was common courtesy for guests and hosts to show respect. Maybe things were different in Mist.

The female Mist-nin sighed and introduced herself and her partner, "Welcome, I am Maya Abiju and this is Ling Hoshigaki. We will be your guides to your hotel room." She sounded less than enthused.

Sakura, still wearing that faux smile, set to her own introduction, "Thank you. I am Sakura Haruno and this is Neji Hyuga, my fiancé. We appreciate your courtesy." She inclined her head to add some more reality to her act. Neji watched, amused. She was quite the actress. _Fiancé? That's something, considering we were only required to pretend to be in a relationship. _Sakura could still surprise herself.

A purple head inclined in returned and then, using her hand, gestured for them to follow. Of the two ninja, Sakura had to say the female was much more bearable. Maybe she was judging the male to harshly because of his relative's antics. She shrugged. _Oh well. _

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later when they arrived at the inn. The large building smothered every other building nearby. Neji made a safe guest that this was more than likely the only inn in the Mist Village. Large double doors opened to a short desk with a just as short hostess standing behind it. "Welcome." She said as they entered.

Ling nodded in acknowledgment, before whispering to the hostess for a second. She laughed and then asked, "What name would this reservation be under?"

Ling answered quickly with a grinding out, "Leaf." Sakura and Neji could both hear the resentment behind his voice. Sakura wondered if this ninja knew that his own missing-nin of a brother was running around with an ex-Leaf ANBU. She resisted the urge to burst his bubble and throw that in his face. As if, she or Neji would want to be in Mist for any other reason than a mission. The idea was laughable.

The short woman turned around, running a finger along a wall of box drawers. Her pointer finger stopped when it reached room Three Eleven. "Ahhh, right here." She whispered before inserting her master key into the drawer's lock. A moment later, she turned around and handed the key to Ling.

"I trust you can find your way from here." He said in his gravelly voice. He went to hand the key to Neji and then, for some reason, rethought it. He grinned evilly as he held the key out to Sakura. Needless to say, she was a little apprehensive as she reached out for the key.

Unexpectedly, he stepped closer to her so that his chest nearly touched hers. Her eyes narrowed as his head bent down and he took a deep whiff of her pink hair. Sakura's skin crawled as she snatched the key from his hand and retreated to Neji's side, his arm wrapping protectively around her. _Creep. _She thought.

* * *

Ling watched as the two Konoha shinobi walked up the stairs, hand in hand. He snorted, laughing as he turned to Maya. "She's pretty hot. Don't you think?" he said to the quiet female.

She responded by rolling her eyes and saying, "Do shut up." Maya began to walk away and was instantly repulsed by the idea that he was following her.

"What? We both know you like chicks. She happens to be a good looking one." He smiled at the purple haired woman whose hand rose to rub her temples. If there were one person she hated working with most, it would be Ling. He was a sadistic, womanizing, loud moron who she could deal without seeing. "It really is too bad that she will be dying." He said a pause or two later, the same sadistic grin on his face.

Maya's face scrunched in annoyance and closing her palm, she said, "Shut up, damnit." She relished in the sound of bones breaking and a frustrated grumble coming from her team member, followed by a clench of his teeth.

"Stupid woman. Always so touchy." He said under his breath. He was about to say something else when Maya fist clenched and a louder crunching noise was heard. "Fuck." He growled.

Hand returning to her temple, Maya gave an unladylike grunt. _Does he ever shut up?_

* * *

Neji slid the key into the doorknob slowly, prepared for any surprises. The lock clicked and he surveyed the doorframe for any paper that could be an explosive tag, wires that could signal an onslaught of weapons, or seals that could trap them in a jutsu. After establishing that the door was no threat, he opened it.

His bloodline limit searched the room for any unauthorized or dangerous materials. Nothing. The only things there were a bottle of Champaign chilling in a silver bucket, a box of chocolates, and what appeared to be thousands of red rose petals. What did these people think he and Sakura were going to do upon arrival? _And they say Konoha has the most perverts. That's bullshit._

Sakura watched as he walked towards the bed covered in the flowers and nearly yelled, "Neji, stop!" she relaxed once he halted his movements and then continued, "The petals have poison on them. I can smell it. The chocolate and alcohol are most likely poisoned as well. They had no idea when we were going to get here and yet they had this set up. It's strange."

Neji just stared at her for a moment. She was brilliant. Without even questioning it, he walked back to her and crushed his lips against hers. Neji's tongue sought out hers and they connected eagerly. A few minutes later, Neji pulled away, whispering, "You are brilliant."

* * *

After Sakura had disposed of the poisonous objects using proper precautions, they settled into the room. Sakura emptied her traveling clothing from her pack and set them next to Neji's on the dresser. It was strange, but Sakura didn't mind seeing their stuff together. Whatever that meant.

Both heads snapped up, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching their door. When the visitor knocked, Neji responded, "Yes?"

"It's Maya. The first part of the Equinox Celebration starts in two hours. The host would greatly appreciate your presence." The visitor said through the door before leaving. Sakura raised an eyebrow. This woman was almost as tightlipped as Shizune.

Sakura locked eyes with Neji for a moment and they both knew what this meant. Everything up to now had to reflect in this moment. They had to be a genuinely believable couple and now, thanks to Sakura, fiancés. Neji gave a small smile reaching over to run his thumb over her cheekbone. "It'll be fine." He assured her. She nodded and he suggested, "We should probably get dressed. I understand that these festivals are very high end. I'll give you time, if you need, so you can get dressed privately." He was about to turn around and head for the door when Sakura caught his wrists.

Neji turned concerned eyes to her. "Stay." She whispered. Another small smile graced his features as she released his wrists and walked towards the still half-full pack. The Hyuga watched as she pulled out a light green formal gown, darker green shoes, and a jewelry kit. He had too laugh at the irony. His hand rose to his forehead protector. Green was his favorite color.

* * *

Ling sat lazily in an armchair waiting for Maya to return. His thoughts wondered to the pink haired kunouichi. Did she survive the poison? If she did, he would get to see her in a dress. That alone was good enough reason for him to hope they failed.

Just as his mind drifted into explicit territory befitting of a pervert, Maya appeared in the doorway. Her shoulders slumped noticing his erection and the tension in the air. "You're pathetic." She said bluntly. Her hand rose before he could make excuses or try to explain himself. "Just shut up, please." She sighed and then continued, "They made it through. It turns out that the kunouichi is a medic-nin who excels when it comes to poisons. Guess that would make us idiots for not researching her more thoroughly."

"So she's more than just arm candy. There's a brain above those perfect legs and that ideal bust line." Ling's evil smile returned and his attention returned to his stiffened erection. Before he could defend himself or say anything, he felt excruciating pain near his testicles. _Fucking Maya._

Ling waved a green-tinged hand over his nether regions, healing the damage. He growled in the woman's direction. "That wasn't funny at all, woman!" he yelled, closing the distance between them. Overgrown nails dug into her shoulder and Maya just took it, knowing that a fatal poison could go rushing through her veins at any moments. She stared at the ground as he ripped open her blouse.

This happened often when they clashed. She would push his limits and, in the end, he would prove once again that he was the stronger of the two. He was the dominant one. Clawed fingers ran over her breasts and pinched at her nipples. Maya's eyes clenched shut as his teeth ran over her neck. Every part of his body was a danger to her. If he wanted her dead, all he would have to do is will it.

K-9s pressed into her pulse as his hands moved to rip off her pants. In a matter of seconds, Maya lay flat against the floor, Ling's clothed knee wedged between her thighs. Dry lips ran moist kisses along the expanse of her collarbone. Nails followed the wet trail, leaving red lines as evidence of his travels.

Ling surged into her without warning, growling as he became even more aware of how sensitive his previously damaged member was. She would pay for that. He would make sure of it. Forcing her legs to wrap around his waist, Ling grinded into her unmoving body. After several minutes of surging into her lifeless body, the blue haired male released into the woman's cavern. Before he could even groan, he knew she was dead. Once her body came into contact with his purposely-poisoned seed, she had five seconds to live. It wasn't the most painless way to go, either. For those five, painfully slow seconds every bit of tissue inside her body tore away. Ling had named it "internal decomposition". It was a much quicker form of Ebola and every part of his body could secrete the poison responsible, if he wanted it to.

Point being, Ling was a frighteningly brilliant man. Period.

**

* * *

Ending Note:**

Surprisingly, this chapter was easiest to write. I enjoyed writing the two new characters and their little quirks. If you have any questions regarding either of them, feel free to ask. Ling will play a very important role in the next few chapters (He's Bad Guy Number 2! Bad Guy Number 1 is reserved for Sasuke!), so if anything is confusing you, I'd be glad to clear it up.

I'm extremely pleased with this chapter…

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review or I'll forget to write! Do not flame the lemony-ness or the limey-ness… You were warned…

Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8: Exposed

**Author's Note:**

How goes it? I'm back again and Chapter Eight is coming at you! Are you excited? You should be…

More funny useless information that some people may find interesting:

I first started writing **_Tattoo_** over three months ago. I'd only written like six or seven pages. The story was completely forgotten and I really didn't remember writing it. One day, I came across a marble notebook with many of my 'abandoned' stories in it. There were stories from mangas like Samurai Deeper Kyo, Saiyuki, King Of Hell, Naruto, and Bleach all throughout the book. I read a lot of it, but only this story really caught my attention. After that, I wrote an outline of what I thought the story could be and then typed up the first chapter. The only reason I kept going was all the positive feedback.

That was like two weeks ago and now were on Chapter Eight. Can you believe that?

I'm so pleased. Thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga/Anime.

**_

* * *

Tattoo_**

_Chapter Eight: Exposed _

Sakura stood in front of the bathroom mirror, a towel wrapped securely around her waist. She had an hour and a half to get ready for the ceremony. In her opinion, she desperately needed a shower. Two days of travel without a decent bath made a girl feel a little rough. The towel fell to the ground as Sakura stepped into the large shower, pulling the glass shut. She turned the faucet on and flinched when cold water came from the nozzle. A second or two later the water warmed and she relaxed.

The warm water ran over her back and she relished in the relaxing feeling. The tattooed skin was healing very nicely and wasn't bothering her too much anymore. It was still a little tender, but not enough to hinder her anymore. Her thoughts ran to the other room where her green gown laid. Her tattoo would be bared to the world that night- the tattoo that she had so desperately wanted to keep secret. Now she didn't care who saw it. Thanks to Neji, she realized that the tattoo was a reminder of what she wanted to do. It wouldn't mean anything to anyone besides her and Neji, so what did it matter?

* * *

Neji listened to the rushing of the shower and tried to keep himself from picturing Sakura naked. Of course it wasn't to hard for him to imagine it, considering he'd seen her naked once before. He groaned in an attempt to stifle his thoughts. Since that wasn't working, he went back to emptying his pack and planting weapons.

Grabbing his weapon pouch, he removed a handful of shuriken and kunai. A kunai was taped under the table by the bed. Another underneath the bed. He pulled open a few drawers of the dresser and stashed a couple shuriken in each of them. Neji was about put a few needles behind the headboard, when Sakura emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a white towel. He hadn't even heard her turn off the shower, let alone open the door.

Unable to help staring at her, Neji coughed and shook his head, going back to his task. _The needles. Right! The needles._ Behind the headboard they went.

The female noticed his discomfort and chuckled. _Let's mess with him. _Inner Sakura suggested. Her fingers wrapped around the corners of the towel holding it closer to her body. The idea of a little flirtation was appealing. Sakura was definitely coming around and getting use to Neji's company. She definitely liked him.

When Neji turned back around to look at Sakura her back was turned to him. She stood in front of the bed and was holding up her dress. She set back down the dress and then, without any warning to Neji, she dropped her towel. Neji's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _What the hell is she doing?_ He thought just as he noticed the smirk on her face. _Ah. She's messing with me._ A similar smirk formed on his face. Two could play that game.

Neji ran his eyes over her skin, her thighs, her ass, her back, and her tattoo. After getting a good look, Neji walked towards her. Once his chest was parallel to her back, he stopped. Hands ran over her shoulders and down her arms, massaging her body. He smiled when she moaned quietly. He rubbed her shoulders, letting his hands travel down her back. His fingers traced the black lines of her tattoo and he watched as she shivered slightly. _That's what you get for getting naked._

Sakura bit her lip as Neji's skilled fingers ran up her sides and over her abdomen. He stopped and his hands flattened over her ribcage. "I'm no angel, Sakura." He whispered into her ear, before letting his tongue dart to taste the flesh of her skin. Her whole body was still moist from the shower and she tasted like fresh water. Neji chuckled when she bent her head back and sighed.

She was a little breathless when she spoke, "I don't want you to be." It surprised both her and Neji. All motion stopped and silence consumed them.

Neji bit back the urge to moan. _If that wasn't an invitation, I don't know what is._ He thought, his lips lowering to kiss her neck. Leaving soft kisses along her neck and shoulder, Neji whispered, "We'll continue this later. When I don't have to worry about leaving a mark." Sakura locked eyes with him over her shoulder and nodded. He was right. A bruise like mark or a hickey would not make for good representation and would not suit Konoha well.

The Hyuga reluctantly removed his hands from her waist and with one last kiss to her neck walked back to his pack and set of dress clothes. They had an hour to get dressed and find their way to the ceremony. Neji unfolded his slacks and laid them on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sakura slip on a simple bra and a pair of cotton panties. He cursed the undergarments. Surely whoever made them was pure evil. He noticed her watching him as he slipped his jounin pants and vest off. A moment later, he was stripped down to his undergarments too.

Sakura swooned over his newly exposed chest. There were muscles after muscles all over his body. From his arms to his calves, he was toned. Toned might as well define him. _Along with a few other words. _Sakura thought with a smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking at?" Neji raised an eyebrow at her. She was thinking something all right.

"Oh. Oh… Nothing." Sakura said sarcastically. A second later, she made a coughing noise that sounded strangely like "Nice bod." Neji chuckled and then went back to getting dressed. Sakura did the same.

Sharing a room _and_ a bed was going to be very, very interesting.

* * *

The room the ceremony was to take place in was in one word, beautiful. Sakura adored every part of it. White Lilies were on every table and silky blue tablecloths covered everything. Neji and Sakura searched for the guest cards with their names on it. They finally found them on a table close to the guest speaker's podium and Sakura cringed when the card next to hers read 'Ling Hoshigaki'. _Perfect. Abso-fucking-lutely perfect. _She thought pointing it out to Neji, who also showed some concern.

They were about ten minutes early and only a few others had arrived. The dark blue eyes of one Sasuke Uchiha scanned the room to rest on the pink haired kunouichi and the Hyuga. Neji's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist and Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Jealousy coursed through his body and he became frustrated by himself. He was a pathetic excuse of a shinobi. He had spent his entire life being jealous of people.

From the time he was seven to the time his clan was killed, he'd spent most of his days being jealous of his brother. Itachi had had everything he wanted. He had his father's love, amazing ninja skills, and the ability to surpass ninja of twice his experience. He hated his brother for more than one reason it seemed.

During his genin years and a little further after, he'd been jealous of Naruto. Naruto also had what he wanted. The blonde was able to have friends and not become weak by it. He didn't use excuses of family to shut everyone out. Naruto had no family to speak of and had never had any. At least Sasuke had had a few years. No matter how sad they were. Sasuke envied Naruto's determination immensely.

And now- now he was jealous of Neji. Neji had Sakura, who he could've had so many times. Instead of seeing what was right in front of him and taking, Sasuke had pushed one of the only people who actually loved him into someone else's arms. Sasuke growled. _What am I thinking? She'll be back in my arms soon enough. _

Sasuke's eyes ran over Sakura's body. She was beautiful and the dress she wore only enhanced it. The green gown was floor length and fitted her body perfectly. His eyes shifted to the back of her dress where the dress dropped, leaving her whole back. His eyes widened at what he saw. The black outlines of a Sakura tree was outlined alone her back. His gaze followed up the tattoo where a branch curled up by her neck and crept just over her shoulder. It was beautiful. The one on her back outshined the ANBU tattoo on her left arm.

_When the hell did she get that?_ Sasuke wondered. _Naruto and Kakashi definitely never said anything about that. Not that they would. _He growled again, before exiting the building.

* * *

The opening ceremony was just about to start. Sakura and Neji took their seats and Sakura's teeth clenched slightly when she saw Ling had entered and was making his way towards them. Her hand found Neji's under the table and she gave it a squeeze. He returned it and smiled at her before looking ahead again.

As soon as Ling arrived at the table, he went straight to Sakura. He looked her over, thoroughly pleased. Noticing her discomfort, he smiled and then greeted them, "Neji." He inclined his head slightly in a sign of acknowledgement and then turned back to Sakura. "Sakura. Let me say, you look beautiful tonight." He said before picking up her right hand kissing it. He held back his poison, knowing that her fiancé wouldn't be too pleased with her dying and all. Besides, he had different plans for her. Plans that he hoped would work out just how he wanted.

He sat down and Sakura rubbed the back of her hand against the tablecloth while he wasn't looking. Point being, he was revolting to her and the idea of him being at the same table made her want to wretch. Luckily, a distraction was provided.

A tall, brown haired man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties stepped up to the podium and began to speak, "Welcome everyone! I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see so many village representatives in one place. I am especially pleased to see that Konoha sent a few." He smiled, gesturing to their table. "Please stand, Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuga." They did as he said, waiting for him to go on.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you two would open up the night and have the first dance." He said with his grin still plastered on his face. Sakura wore a similar one as she and Neji both bowed in consent. The Hyuga gripped her hand as he led her to the dance floor. A very pleasant ballad was played in the background as Sakura rested her hand on Neji's shoulder, her other hand in his. He gripped her waist and, starting slowly, began to dance.

Everyone watched them as they floated gracefully around the dance floor. Sakura didn't falter once or lose balance at all when Neji dipped her and then brought her back up. She smiled. She was pleasantly surprised. He was an incredible dancer. They continued to float around and just as the song ended, Sakura planted a kiss on his lips and gave a genuine smile. Neji and Sakura stared at one another for a while, but were broken out of their trance by the guest speaker, "Konoha's very own, ladies and gentlemen." Everyone clapped and Neji lead her off the dance floor.

"You were beautiful." Neji whispered as he held out Sakura's chair for her.

She smiled and then responded, "Only because of you. I had no idea you were such an amazing dancer."

"That's not the only thing you don't know, Sakura." Neji said suggestively, oblivious to Ling, who was rolling his eyes on the opposite side of Sakura.

Sakura just smiled and squeezed his leg under the table. Things were definitely getting heated and Sakura decided that she didn't mind at all. She disserved something good for once and Neji was just that.

**

* * *

Ending Note:**

Wooohhhh! Chapter Eight is complete! Kind of another filler chapter, but no worries. The next chapter will have some juicy bits in it, but nothing too citrus-flavored. Lots of stuff happens with Sasuke in the next chapter and Neji finally gets some of the information he craves.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review or I'll forget to write or I'll just stop writing all together.

I'd like to get at least ten more reviews before I update, so you can determine how quickly I update.


	9. Chapter 9: Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

Here we go again! This is Chapter Nine and it will be a little angsty and flirtatious. A huge change in the plot occurs and should make for a more interesting story.

I got twelve reviews for the last chapter and, I must say, I am thoroughly pleased with this story's following.

Thanks so much for reading again and following it as you have. I appreciate it so much and love you all dearly for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do not make any money off this story. It is only here for entertainment purposes and to stifle some peoples' boredom. Please don't sue me! My horse takes all my money!

**_

* * *

Tattoo_**

_Chapter Nine: Caught In The Act _

Sakura at the table in silence, just listening to the buzz around her. Neji was talking to some ninja from Cloud and they were discussing bloodline limits. The Nin was very interested in what it was like to have one and Neji was happy to give his opinion. The Cloud ninja appeared to be rather nice.

She was unprepared when the topic of conversation was switched to her and Neji's relationship. Ling certainly seemed to perk up when the Cloud-nin turned to Sakura and asked, "So, how long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

The pink haired female gave Neji a questioning look and was thoroughly surprised when he answered confidently, "I'd say it's been about two years since I fell in love with her and it wasn't too long ago that she finally decided to give me a chance." Sakura couldn't help the radiant smile that formed on her face. After a few moments, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." She whispered, unable to tell whether she meant it or was just acting. _Do I?_

Everyone at the table watched the tender moment as it played out. No one said anything for a minute or so as the couple locked eyes. "I love you more." Neji whispered back and then returned his focus to the table.

"You two seem genuinely happy together and I hope everything goes well for the both of you. Please excuse me." The Cloud ninja said smiling and then stood up from the table. He bowed and then walked towards the guest speaker's table, engaging the brown haired man in a conversation. Sakura had had no idea who the brown haired man was until moments ago, when the Cloud-nin had told her and Neji that he was the Mist Village's Kage.

Neji turned to Sakura and smiled when a fast paced Tango song was played. He took her hand, holding it in his. Beginning to stand, he asked, "Would you like to dance?" when she nodded, Neji helped her to her feet and led her to the dance floor where several couples were also dancing.

They traveled fluidly across the dance floor, Neji's hand on her hip as he turned her around once. At the apex of a beat, Neji dipped her. When he pulled her back up he smiled. Sakura's leg wrapped tightly around his thigh. Neji's free hand slid smoothly up her exposed thigh and Sakura returned his smile. The muscular leg extended into the air when he dipped her again. A feminine hand ran across his chest and abdomen before returning to his shoulder.

Both were thoroughly disappointed when they saw Ling approaching them. Neji continued dancing until Ling was right in front of the couple. The teal haired man smiled at Sakura and the turned to Neji asking, "Do you mind if I cut in?" Neji looked at Sakura and they locked eyes. Neji's eyes asked the question, "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded, reassuring Neji that everything would be all right. Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away from her and returned to his seat at the table. He watched Ling's every move. If the Mist-nin made any mistake, Neji would know it and react accordingly.

Sakura could feel clawed fingers on her waist and she cringed. Ling's hand dropped dangerously close to her ass and the kunouichi pulled his hand up to rest on the bare skin of her upper back. Ling ignored her warning look and continued to lead her around the floor.

He pulled her flush against him and gave her a toothy grin that made Sakura want to slap him. His thumb rubbed lazy circles against her back as he spoke, "You look gorgeous tonight. That tattoo is something else." His nailed finger followed the black lines of her tattoo as he spoke. The grin remained on his face as his freehand ventured up to play with her hair. Sakura growled when he brought a bubble gum colored lock to his nose. He inhaled deeply before letting go. "You smell delicious." He whispered in her ear. Sakura's nose wrinkled in disgust. Ling just rubbed her the wrong way. Literally.

Ling was shocked when she took the opportunity to dig a nailed finger into his abdomen. He sucked in a breath as she spoke quietly in a deadly tone, "That will be enough of that. Have a good night." She bit out her words, her finger digging a little deeper. After a moment, she started to feel blood seeping through his blazer. She pried his hands off of her waist and turned away from him.

Walking away, she was ecstatic to see Neji waiting on the side of the dance floor. His hand reached out towards her and she whispered, "Let's go." With that, they walked out of the room. Ling watched them leave as he healed the bloody hole in his side.

* * *

"I hate that guy! He's even worse than Kisame. At least Kisame isn't an annoying lecherous pervert!" Sakura was ranting to Neji as he checked the hotel room for any traps that could have been planted while they were away. They each checked a side of the room. Sakura turned to him and waited for him to give her the okay. The room was clean.

Once he did, Sakura pulled the green dress off and threw it across the room. She hated dressing up. It gave perverts like Ling a chance to ogle her. She felt violated and disrespected by the way he had touched her. As soon as the dress hit the wall, Sakura whispered, "I feel dirty." Neji looked over her body and smiled. Sakura stood there in her white underwear and bra, watching curiously as Neji locked the door.

"Let's fix that." He said in a smooth tone before disappearing only to reappear in front of Sakura. In one swift movement, Neji lifted her off of her feet and threw her over his shoulder. Sakura gasped and then laughed. Before she knew it, Sakura was face to face with a very nice butt in black dress pants. A light smile spread across her lips as one of her hands lifted to pinch his butt. She chuckled when he jumped slightly. _Too cute._

Neji's forearm went behind her knees and his other hand elevated to rest on her ass. _Two can play that game. _He walked quietly into the bathroom and, with Sakura over his shoulder, he turned on the shower. Without any warning whatsoever, he threw Sakura into the stall. She was still wearing her white bra and panties when he shut the shower door. For a minute, Sakura sat in the shower wide eyed and shocked.

A foggy silhouette of Neji could be seen through the glass and Sakura determined that he was getting undressed. A mischievous smile was thrown in his direction as she peeled off her wet undergarments. "Neji…" she called, waiting for him to turn in her direction.

Neji's head rotated and he was met with a wet bundle that hit him square in the face. The bundle fell to the floor with a subtle squish and Neji bent over to pick it up. A smile cracked from the usually unemotional straight line as he realized Sakura had just thrown her underwear and bra at him. He nodded and then said, "Very nice, Sakura." The undergarments fell to the floor a second time and he went back to removing his own clothing. The smile didn't leave his face

The brunette closed his eyes shyly as he dropped his pants. For the second time in two days, Sakura had him stripping and walking in on her naked. This had happened not once, but twice. Not that he was complaining or anything. Life was good.

Water continued to rush around Sakura while she turned around in the shower. Neji stepped into the small glass space and his hands found her waist immediately. "Now. Where did he touch you?" he asked, squeezing her waist slightly.

A dainty hand reached up and pointed towards her pink hair. "I see." He responded picking up the hotel brand shampoo. His large hand slid across her abdomen as he said, "Turn around and close your eyes." Sakura found the slight demand in his voice very sexy. She did as he said and his hands moved away from her body to apply shampoo to her light hair. Neji delighted in the soft moan that came from her pink lips when he massaged the shampoo into her hair and scalp.

With a light push on her lower back, Sakura stepped into the water letting it wash the soft scented liquid out of her hair. "Where else did he touch you?" Neji asked from behind her. Sakura blindly gripped his hand and led it to her wais and lower back. Body wash was applied there and scrubbed in by adept fingers. He kneaded the muscles there for a moment before letting the soap mingle with the shampoo in the drain. Sakura couldn't stand still any longer and turned around to lock eyes with him.

"Anywhere else?" Neji asked with a scheming smile on his face.

"Mmmhmm." Sakura said with a smirk on her face while she extended her neck. A delicate finger ran along her pulse and Neji nodded in acknowledgement. His head lowered to leave chaste kisses on her neck. The gentle kisses turned into light sucking and Sakura sighed in response, arching her neck more. In no time at all, a light pink mark began to form and Neji pulled his lips away to whisper, "Better?"

She nodded out of breath. Neji reached around her and turned off the tap. "Oooof." Sakura gasped when she was picked up suddenly and carried, dripping wet out of the shower. A questioning look formed on her face when he stopped suddenly just before the door. It didn't take long for her to sense the other chakra in their hotel room.

"Shhh." The Hyuga activated his bloodline limit, whispering, "Byakugan." What he saw on the opposite side of the door shocked the hell out of him. _Sasuke Uchiha. _The raven-haired man was standing over Sakura's abandoned dress. He wore a very unhappy look on his face. How was he going to tell her? He decided against it and set her down in front of the door. Neji pinned her to the door using his body. "Play along." He whispered when he saw the worried look on her face.

* * *

Sasuke turned when he heard a thump from the opposite side of the room. He listened intently as he heard a male grunt and a feminine moan followed by another thump. His eyes closed and he exhaled in anger. This was the second time he'd caught them in the act. Sasuke rubbed his temples, realizing that he should have put two and two together. Sakura wasn't in her dress and Neji was nowhere to be seen. They were obviously together and Sakura was very, very naked.

More breathy moans came from behind the bathroom door. He knew they were Sakura's. Sasuke growled under his breath before dropping the green gown to the floor. He was conflicted. He could go in the bathroom and break up whatever 'gathering' they were having, kill Neji, and take Sakura. It sounded a little risky, because he knew Sakura would fight as well. That would make it two on one. Bloodline versus bloodline and super strength. It didn't sound good.

"Nejiii." Was moaned loudly from the other side of the room and Sasuke gritted his teeth. That was definitely her. He closed his eyes, attempting to clear his mind. He couldn't. He rushed quickly out of the room and disappeared from sight once in the hall.

* * *

"He's gone." Neji said, deactivating his Byakugan. The veins around his eyes retreated slowly and Neji's face returned to its usual smoothness. Sakura looked at him with worried eyes. This was the second time, they'd been spied on and it was starting to freak her out. If they were going to spy, why didn't they just take action already?

"Who?" She locked her green eyes with Neji's pearly ones. She frowned when he looked away, unable to respond. "Neji! Tell me. Who was it?" She demanded shaking his shoulder roughly.

Neji dropped his gaze and whispered, "Sasuke Uchiha."

**

* * *

Ending Note:**

Dun-nuh-nuh! Yay! Cliffy!

I really liked writing the shower scene. I found it incredibly cute if I do say so myself. I couldn't help but write in the underwear tossing part. If someone threw me into a shower while I was half dressed, they'd get a face full of wet clothing. Simple as that.

I'm not sure yet, but the next chapter or maybe, the chapter after that will have a lemon in it. I'll leave a warning in the Author's Note for those who don't want to read it.

Thanks again for reading and remember! If you don't review, I won't write. I'd like ten more reviews before I update again, so it's really up to you guys!


	10. Chapter 10: Why?

**Author's Note:**

I am having some serious writers block right now. It makes me want to throw myself in front of a bus or on-coming traffic. The sad part is that I have every god damn chapter plotted already. It makes me feel pathetic and sort of weak.

I know this chapter took a little longer than usual and I am really sorry. Will you ever forgive me? I hope you find it in your hearts and read this chapter. Ha… Ha… Fake laughter is awesome. Please shoot me for being emo.

On with the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please don't sue me. My horse has eaten my wallet!

**_

* * *

Tattoo_**

_Chapter Ten: Why?_

"What?" Sakura's face contorted from a worried expression to an extremely mortified look. Her knees went weak and it was all she could do not to fall over. Hands clenched tightly at her sides, her jaw dropped. Neji watched her entire body shiver and saw the disbelief on her face. It wasn't that she didn't believe him; it was that she just didn't want to believe him. He ushered across the bathroom to grab two towels from the cabinet that held them. Wrapping one around Sakura's quivering form, he gave her a sympathetic look. After securing the pale towel around his waist, he opened the door.

Neji's arm fastened around her waist, preparing himself for any lapse of consciousness that might take over her. He held her up as he spoke clearly, "Sasuke Uchiha was just in our room and, from what I could tell, he was looking at your dress." Sakura's entire body stiffened for a second and then she started to shake uncontrollably. Before Neji could even respond, tears formed in the corners of her eyes. He turned to her immediately, concerned. "Why is he here, Sakura?" he asked, his hands guiding up to cup her face.

Terrified eyes turned to Neji and she shook her head, "I- I don't know." Her voiced cracked mid sentence and tears continued to flood her face. "I haven't spoken to him in over six months." Her terror filled words shook him to the bone and he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her while she sobbed out, "Why?" Something had obviously gone terribly wrong between her and Sasuke. Neji was quiet for a while just whispering comforting words to her while she gripped his chest and shook involuntarily.

Neji rubbed soft circles on her upper back while he held her. His fingers were gentle and comforting to Sakura and, for the most part, they eased her. "Sakura, what happened? Why is Sasuke here?" he asked, sitting her down on the single bed. He watched worriedly as Sakura's head went from side to side, shaking. She had no idea why Sasuke would be there. He was still on probation, so that eliminated the chance that he was sent by Tsunade. As mentioned, Sakura and Sasuke hadn't spoken in more than half a year. In her opinion, they had absolutely no business together and she wanted to keep it that way.

Mustering whatever strength she had, Sakura stopped shaking and took on a serious face. "Neji…" she started, taking a deep breath and then continued, "about six months ago, something happened between- between Sasuke and I." She only stuttered a little bit, shocking herself. Neji just waited. He wasn't sure about what he was going to hear, but something told him that he certainly wouldn't like it very much. It was needless to say that he was more than a little anxious.

It was about time Sakura opened up to him.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto sat silently in the Hokage's office, wondering what they were doing there in the first place. Kakashi had just returned from a mission and wasn't under the impression that something was wrong, so he simply had no clue as to what was going on. Naruto was in a similar boat.

Shizune had come to both of them simply stating that there was an emergency and that was it; nothing more, nothing less. The blonde haired jinchuriki couldn't help but worry about Sakura. He knew she had gone on a mission a few days ago. Had something happened to her? Was that why they were there? It obviously had to have something to with her; she was the only thing that Naruto and Kakashi had in common. His worry thickened as he realized the possibility of Sakura being hurt or, worse, dead. A tanned hand rose to rub the side of his face in an act of nervousness.

Naruto was torn from his thoughts when Tsunade walked into the room. _Old lady._ He thought trying to bring a smile to his face; he couldn't. The stress radiated off her body in waves and he knew that something bad had really happened. Before sitting down, the Hokage fixed both the males with very worried looks. Once seated, Tsunade began, "I'm sure the both of you are aware that Sakura went on a long term mission three days ago. She mentioned having a drink with you two before she left, so I'm sure you're informed. A very strange thing has happened since then. Sasuke Uchiha didn't show up for his counseling yesterday and after some thorough investigation, we discovered that Sasuke has gone rogue and went missing directly after Sakura's departure. It's no secret that he's on probation, so you can see why I'm so frustrated."

Kakashi shot her a blank look that asked a very simple question: How? "How he got away? I've no idea. Obviously he wasn't under the observation he should've been and snuck away, but other than that, your guess is as good as mine." Tsunade paused to observe the faces in front of her for any sign of acknowledgement. She turned up with a thoroughly confused Naruto and a slightly bewildered Kakashi. She knew the Copy-nin had some idea and that he doubted it. Their confusion told her to continue, so she did, "He was last seen by one of my informants in Mist. Sakura is conveniently stationed there right now and I'm nearly certain that she's his target. I'm sending you guys on the retrieval mission, but before that I need to ask you both some questions."

Kakashi and Naruto nodded obediently, extremely aware of the dire importance of the situation. There was not a smile in the room. Not a laugh. Not even an eyebrow quirk. It was nothing but straight and serious faces. The gray haired man knew exactly what the Hokage was getting at. There was definitely something going on with Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi could only hope that his female student was aware of it. Otherwise, he had a feeling that he'd never see Sakura or Sasuke again.

"Do either of you know why Sakura hasn't talked to Sasuke since his return?" the blonde woman asked.

Naruto shook his head. Kakashi had never told him why Sasuke and Sakura were on the rocks; he'd only told him not to mention her in front of the Uchiha. At the time, he had asked why so many times that Kakashi usually indifferent face had turned into an icy glare. He never asked again and just did as he was told. If it were for the good of his teammates, he would do anything. Even hold them apart.

It seemed that today he would finally find out why. The blue-eyed young man turned to his ex-teacher and nodded, attempting to spur him on. Kakashi cleared his throat loudly and started, "It was six months or so ago when Sakura had fallen into a temporary coma." Both blondes nodded in response and Kakashi went on, "That coma occurred while Sasuke was under her care. Tsunade, I'm sure you remember putting her on his case. What I'm about to tell you will make you wish you hadn't."

"The coma was a symptom of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke used it on her." He muttered as eyes widened and then narrowed considerably, asking the same question: why didn't you tell me? Kakashi heard Naruto curse under his breath.

"I'll fucking kill him." Was heard throughout the room and both adults knew exactly who it had come from. Kakashi reached over to pat Naruto on the shoulder before uttering, "It gets worse."

"The Mangekyo manipulated the victim for seventy-two hours straight. The victim is at the will of his enemy the whole time. I can't imagine why he would use this on her, but when she finally woke from her coma, Sakura tried to lie to me about the entire thing. I'd been sitting in her hospital room for the entire thing, so I would have none of that. After some serious badgering, I discovered that Sasuke had used the Mangekyo to rape her for seventy-two hours." He prepared himself for the glares and was surprised when he was met with none. "I wanted to tell both of you, but she wouldn't let me. She told me that she would never forgive me if I did. I just couldn't see her upset anymore. It was selfish. I'm sorry." Kakashi told them, feeling the first rush of guilt.

His eyes traveled to his superior and he was shocked to find his own Hokage crying and whispering, "She wouldn't even tell me." The guilt stabbed him in the stomach again and when he turned to Naruto, it only got worse. Naruto looked like he was going to murder someone. Scratch that, he looked like he was going to tear someone to pieces. Kakashi bet Sasuke was the person he had in mind.

He hadn't seen Naruto this angry in such a long time. The blonde's hand was wrapped securely around the pendant Tsunade had given him. His knuckles were bone white and his teeth were gritted. It only took a few seconds for the pendant to dig into his skin, crimson draining from his hand. Still, he squeezed tighter. It didn't matter to him. The only thing that did was Sakura and the mission. A feminine hand snapped across the desk, grabbing the bloodied hand. "I know…" she whispered, "I love her too." Kakashi sat idle, unable to deal with the guilt. He was feeling the worse he had since Obito and Rin died.

"I don't know what her mission has to do with Sasuke. Probably nothing, but it's pretty safe to say that Sasuke is after Sakura and he doesn't have an innocent intent." Tsunade murmured, her face slightly grim. "As I said before, the two of you are going after him. Neji is with her now and I have no doubt that he will protect her with his life, but I fear that Neji isn't a match for Sasuke." She paused. "Hurry up and go." She ushered them out. Tsunade would be damned if she cried in front of them twice.

Kakashi was just about to follow Naruto out when he heard, "Kakashi…" He stopped dead and turned around to look at his blonde haired Hokage. He nodded to signal that she had his attention. "If you have to kill him…" she whispered, "I wont hold it against you. Just don't you dare let him hurt her again." The gray haired man saw the crystal tears in her eyes, but said nothing of them. Instead, he just whispered, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Then he left, he and Naruto not bothering with packs. The only thing on both of their minds was a pink haired kunouichi. Kakashi hoped that she would stay safe until they got there, but he knew with Sasuke around, that would be impossible. Whatever Sasuke was up to, it wasn't good at all. Especially not for Sakura and Neji.

* * *

Neji stared at sakura. "Neji, something happened six months ago between Sasuke and I." she had said. His mind was jumping to all sorts of conclusions. He didn't know what to prepare for, so he prepared for the worse. Secretly, he hoped his assumption was wrong, because if it weren't, he'd have some serious Uchiha Clan ass to kick. Okay. Maybe, it wasn't so secret. Neji actually liked the idea of kicking Sasuke's ass quite a bit.

She watched him, trying to summon some more courage. At that moment, she would have done anything for some liquid courage. Her biggest fear was that he would see her as a weak woman. Would he see her as a useless ninja who couldn't even defend herself? For the sake of their blooming romance, she hoped he wouldn't. Sakura looked at the ground, getting her bearings to the best of her ability. For someone with perfect chakra control, she sure had no emotional control. Tears still leaked from the corner of her eyes when she spoke next, "When he returned from Orochimaru all battered and broken, I was assigned to be his medic. Everyone knew that there was bad blood between us, but Tsunade thought I could handle it. I thought I could too. Sasuke made me realize just how wrong I was."

Water continued to soak her cheeks but her voice held firm. Neji had to neglect the urge to wipe her tears away, when she spoke quietly, "Sasuke asked me why I wanted to heal him when he'd left me without a second thought. We were teammates and I couldn't just leave him and let him die. It's not the medic way. Getting to the point, we said some hurtful things and both of us were sarcastic. He lost his temper and pushed me against a wall. I don't know why, but I didn't scream." It was at this part that her voice cracked and more tears sprung loose. Neji didn't fight it anymore and his fingers wiped tears off her cheekbones.

"He kissed me and touched me. I bit him, but that only seemed to excite him. He had me pinned and by the time I realized what he was doing, it was too late. Sasuke used the Mangekyo on me and for seventy-two hours-" her voice trailed off. _I can't do this. _She thought as her eyes stayed planted on the floor. All her courage had drained out of her and was replaced with only dread and pain.

"What did he do?" Neji asked, his hands finding hers to give her whatever comfort he could. It was tearing him apart just seeing her like this. He could pretty much guess what she was about to say, but it didn't hurt any less when she did.

"He raped me." Her body shook terribly for a few minutes and all Neji could do was hold her and whisper to her. He kissed her temple trying to ease her. When a set of sobs rattled her entire body, he couldn't help the three words that fell from his lips: "I love you."

She turned wide eyes to his and the question was simple. "What?" she asked, unable to believe her own ears.

"I'm so sorry and I love you." He repeated kissing her neck gently. He wanted nothing more than to just make her smile a little and he hoped the little truth would do it. Would the fact that he'd fallen in love with her in less than three days enough to make her smile and stop crying? He really hoped it was. Otherwise, he'd have to go to Plan B.

There was no Plan B.

**

* * *

Ending Note:**

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. We have a new houseguest who is sleeping in our Computer Room on an air mattress. This situation limits my computer time and is quite frustrating. It's my sister's boyfriend. Blergh.

I got long nails for a ball I'm going to tomorrow and it was incredibly hard to type this. The stupid things would hit random keys and it bugs the hell out of me.

Enough excuses! Thanks for reading!

Please review… for my sake.

**Edit: I had a lot of trouble uploading this. My first attempt was March 13th.**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update next. I'm back in school from Spring Break, so it's a little harder to find time, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. It also doesn't help much that my sister's boyfriend is sleeping with my computer. Sorry for bitching a lot.**


	11. Chapter 11: Love Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

What's up? Sorry for being so slow on updates. I feel bad, but it's just been hard to use the computer lately.

Well, this is the infamous lemon for all you naughty people out there. If you don't like fluff and slight smut, you should definitely exit out of this page and skip it entirely. I don't want to get flames from anyone who can't comprehend the mature rating.

_**Warning: This chapter **__**will**__** contain a rather graphic sex scene and a few dirty words. If this is not your forte, feel free to skip it. Thanks.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. DoNot. Sue.

* * *

**_Tattoo_**

_Chapter Eleven: Love Is Beautiful_

Had she heard him correctly or were her ears playing tricks on her? Did Neji honestly just tell her that he was in love with her?

The tears cascading down Sakura's face lessoned considerably as her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry and I love you." Was what he had said, Sakura was sure of it. After the shock dissipated, a small smile tugged at her lips

It was only seconds later when the water works stopped completely and the small smile transformed into a full-blown one. To have someone genuinely love her was certainly something to be happy about; even in the dimmest of situations. The words only shocked her because she was the one who usually did all the loving. She never really recieved it. Sakura was smiling because she finally knew what it felt like.

Neji watched wordlessly as Plan A went off with a bang. The smile he was on the receiving end of was absolutely beautiful and made his shielded heart melt. If Neji were the kind of man who wore his heart on his sleeve, he would have had a very wet lap at that point.

Selfishly, Neji leaned in and whispered against the shell of her ear. "I really do love you. I have no idea how it happened, but it has." He'd do anything just to keep that smile on her face.

As Neji expected, the smile remained. Beautiful. There was something in that smile- something a little bit meaningful. It was tender and pure and perfect and exactly like her. It was the most genuine thing he'd ever seen and he absolutely adored it.

In a sweet, striking act, Neji lowered his lips to plant gentle kisses along her cheeks. Each press of his lips on her skin soaked up some of the salty, lingering tears on her face. In that moment, Neji couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing. No suceeded mission or advance in his career could match up with this. It was just one of those warm moments that could never be ruined. He truly and deeply loved her and he couldn't be any happier to admit it to her.

Only when a chaste kiss landed on her chin did Sakura realize that Neji was kissing her tears away. The action was quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her and Sakura was half-tempted to start crying all over again. Anything to keep him from stopping.

"I'm so sorry." Neji repeated quietly against her skin and he meant it in the most honest way possible.

He just couldn't imagine it. God had certainly dealt Sakura a bad hand and from the looks of things, it wasn't going to get better anytime soon. To be raped was absolutely nothing to be happy about and to have to cope with it for seventy-two hours was cruel, but for the rapist to be the love of her life took the cake. What made it even worse was that Sasuke was desperately trying to traipse back into her life. The entire situation was harsh and, in Neji's opinion, the life Sakura led was worse than a slow, agonizing death. How she'd kept it a secret for so long? He had no fucking clue; he had no idea how she could be so brave.

The dark haired man was drawn from his thoughts when Sakura's arms unwrapped themselves from her middle. He watched suspiciously as her hand slid across her laps and ran a bold finger along his outer thigh. A shiver ran from his toes to his groin, which tightened in pleasure when the manicured nail took the return path of his inner thigh to his knee. It was amazing what a small touch from the pink haired female was capable of. Neji's mind reveled in the thoughts of what the rest of her body could do.

Sakura delighted in the tiny flinch his body emitted. For the billionth time in days, emerald met silver and she smiled. Even as a little bit of fire spread behind his opaque eyes, Sakura smiled.

It was in that smile and in those eyes that Neji saw it. There was a deep underlying meaning to her gaze that just breathed mischief. There was raw, passionate arousal in the green orbs and Neji was about to question it. Before he could even open his mouth, soft feminine and very much Sakura's lips pressed to his.

The kiss was sweet and gentle at first. For once, there were no tears. There was no fear in her body. Absolutely no trepidation.

It was faultless in every sense of the word. Sakura's lips pulled against Nejis, coaxing him into a heated response. When she paused to suck lightly on his bottom lip, Sakura nearly smiled when his lips parted. Neji's mouth opened to run a tongue across her upper lip. Entrance was granted immediately and Sakura's greedy tongue sought out his. They dueled fiercely in a fiery kiss. Their heads angled to deepen the steamy act and Sakura lifted a hand to cup his cheek. The pads of her fingers stroked his cheek lovingly as her free hand drifted along his inner thigh.

Neji shuddered slightly, pulling away from the lip lock. Before anything advanced further, he gave her a questioning look to which she responded; "This isn't an act for me anymore." She used the words he'd spoken days ago against him and smiled brightly when his mouth opened to form words he never actually spoke. He'd never get to talk with her around. The pink haired woman took advantage of his distraction and planted a kiss to the corner of his partially open mouth. For some strange reason, Neji found that chaste kiss incredibly sexy. To him, it was almost more arousing than the battle of tongues they'd had moments ago.

The hand on Neji's inner thigh slid higher and Sakura's small fingers connected with a growing erection. It was gentle touches at first, Sakura trying to gage his reaction as they stared into each other's eyes. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just looking at each other. It was an intimate and trusting gaze that left Sakura feeling completely and utterly vulnerable. Little did she know that Neji found her vulnerability enticing and that her eyes said all they needed to. "I surrender myself to you." Was what he got from her jade green eyes and he loved it.

Suddenly, a moan tore from his lips when Sakura gave his member a gentle but firm squeeze. A masculine hand gripped her shoulder as she continued to caress him. She ran her pointer finger from the tip of his arousal to the end of his shaft and, seconds later, Sakura found herself pinned beneath a very hard and moist body clad in only a towel. Dainty feet and womanly knees dangled off the edge of the bed as her breasts pressed into the mattress. Neji's large male hand held both of hers above her head, keeping her bent over the end of the bed. "Ladies first." He murmured in a dangerously seductive tone.

A moan escaped the small female when Neji grounded his hips against her towel-covered rear. In her current position, Sakura couldn't deny that Neji's hard-on was in full effect. The evidence was settled against her behind and she was thoroughly pleased by the sheer size and girth. It was impressive.

Neji, taking his sweet ass time, slowly pushed wet pink hair from the back of her neck. With the same amount of sloth, he lowered the towel from her back revealing every black mark. A kiss landed on the back of the newly revealed neck and was followed by a long agonizing lick along her spine. His slippery tongue continued to harass her back by following every detailed line on her back, only stopping when he reached the stripe on her neck. By now, Sakura was shuddering underneath him, wriggling her behind against the apex of his thighs. Due to her own actions, she groaned his name into the mattress.

"Nejiii." It sounded good coming from her lips. The breathiness and arousal in the way she said his name made Neji stop breathing and grit his teeth. Her voice was purely sexually driven and quite possibly the most seductive thing he'd ever heard. This spurred on his actions as he flipped her onto her back and pressed his bare chest to hers.

Smiling, Sakura gripped his hip and ripped the towel from his waist, throwing it across the room. She could feel every contour of muscle against her body. From his toned thighs to his strong arms, she felt him. His long dark hair framed his face and Sakura lifted a hand to grip it. The Hyuga just kissed her in response while she pulled his hair gently and he pulled her towel away as well. For a second, they both just laid naked against one another, soaking in the feel of skin on skin. Sakura gave a contented sigh before running her tongue over his collarbone. "Fuck me." She whispered dirtily against his skin.

A growl broke from Neji's throat and without warning, a hand cupped a full beautiful breast. He pinched her pert nipple as he aligned his erection with her entrance and drove into her waiting body. Sakura's mouth parted in a silent, pleasure-filled scream. From Neji's vantage point, it was beautiful to watch her head lull back and mouth parted. He smiled. _In a matter of minutes, she's transformed from an emotional wreck to a sex kitten. _He thought as he pulled out only to push back in with just as much force as the first thrust. He loved every second of it.

Neji loved the way her body melted against his in each thrust. He loved the way she threw her head back and arched against his body, pressing her full chest against his. He loved the way she threw innocence to the wind and begged him to be rougher, faster. What he loved most was when a canine dug into his shoulder, stifling her scream at a particularly hard thrust. Point being, he loved her; every single part of her.

Sakura undulated beneath him, matching Neji thrust for thrust. Just as she began to reach her climax, Neji stopped and ground his length hard into her body, hitting that certain sensitive spot that made stars flash before her eyes. "Oh, god!" Sakura yelled into the crook of his neck as her body convulsed and spasmed beneath him. Long, feminine, and toned legs shook as Neji resumed, thrusting sporadically. Silver eyes clamped shut as he found his release. Grinding into her again, Neji filled her tight sex with his seed.

Grunting, Neji ran his hand along her tightened abdomen that shuddered slightly as she came down from her high. "Sakura, you're beautiful." Was all he said, as he wrapped an arm around her glistening back to pick her up off the bed. She moaned his name and tightened her arms around him when her clit came in contact with his shaft again. Neji stood up straight, pushing himself deeper into her. Sakura shifted, trying to relieve the pressure on her sex causing Neji to moan, "Sakura, unless you want to be raw tomorrow, don't move like that."

The way he said it sounded strangely like a dare to Sakura, so she shifted again. In response, Neji grit his teeth and pushed her body against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. Before he moved, she whispered his name. He grunted in a primitive way telling her to continue. His eyes were clenched shut when he heard her say it. "I love you back." She'd said with a radiant smile that he saw when his eyes popped open to lock with hers.

The Hyuga shook his head and chuckled, "And to think, I was going to let you go to sleep." He gave her a sexy smile, before thrusting into her and pushing her back against the wall. She groaned as her hands wrapped around his neck in an attempt to get closer. It was impossible.

Hours later, Sakura found herself physically exhausted and thoroughly fucked. Once her head hit the pillow, she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Whispers of love passed between them before the couple dozed completely. It was beautiful.

**

* * *

Ending Note:**

WOOOOHOOOOOO! I did it! Yay! That was very difficult; I had to consult _Cosmopolitan _for some help. But! I did it! I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope no one finds a reason to flame me.

Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism would be highly appreciated on this chapter! Thanks again!

**_I don't know when i'll be able to update again. I'm leaving for vacation this week, so I don't think I'll be able to write again until next week._**


	12. Chapter 12: Adding Insult

**Author's Note:**

I'm back from my short, short vacation. It was hard; the computer there was so slow and I'm so impatient that I just didn't sit down and try.

I appreciate the reviews for the last chapter. They were really encouraging and made me feel good about my writing. Thank you!

For some strange reason, I have a huge urge to re-write everything. I think it might have something to do with chapter length. They seem really short and I feel I could definitely lengthen and better the whole thing. Despite my urge to do this, I figure I should probably finish the story first and then do a mass re-write once the story is complete and all my thoughts are in an organized fashion.

Point being! Expect a massive re-write once all twenty chapters get out there!

_**Warning: There will be some references to rape and bondage, so if either offends you this story just isn't for you. I use the F-Bomb a lot too, so if cursing bothers you, this story isn't for you either.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please don't sue me; I just bought a brand new trailer.

_**

* * *

Tattoo **_

_Chapter Twelve: Adding Insult_

Sasuke had gone back to the hotel an hour later, but turned to leave immediately when he heard more moaning. Now, he sat on the roof of the quaint inn. His goal was getting further and further away as days drew on. It seemed like every time he went to make a move, they were fucking. _I wouldn't go against calling them rabbits. _He thought, recalling the bathroom incident and the sounds coming from inside the hotel room.

It was aggravating. Sakura had always seemed like a prude to him- like she wouldn't give it up to anyone, but now, he'd caught her and Neji in the act numerous times. Three, to be exact. Sasuke couldn't tell what it was, but every time he caught them, he forgot what his goal was. The goal would drift to the back of his mind and then he would be filled with rage. Due to his past, he learned that emotions were not something to fight with and he knew if he fought now, he'd kill both of them.

That was not his goal in the least. He didn't intend to kill anyone; his plan was to just take back what was his. No blood; no fight. Just a simple napping. Okay, maybe kidnapping the kunouichi wouldn't be simple, but he could hope.

Sasuke growled, digging his nails into the roof tiles. The rage was still there and every time he thought about her it got worse. The tiling cracked and Sasuke watched as shattered pieces slid off the roof, falling to the ground where they broke even more. Ceramic crunching as it hit the pavement filled his senses and drew his attention. Sasuke could feel his anger dissipating and was relieved. If he just got himself together, he'd be able to finish this. Hopefully, by morning his personal vendetta would be complete.

That is, if everything went smoothly.

Neji watched silently as Sakura slept. Her face was relaxed and she looked extraordinarily peaceful. He liked this look. It made him believe that nothing bad had ever happened to her and that nothing bad would ever happen again. He wished she would stay like that forever, just to save him from a heart attack.

As quietly as he could, Neji slid out from the blankets. He stood by the bed for a moment waiting to see if she'd stir. Luckily, she just rolled over and pulled the blanket up over her neck. Neji smiled at the way she bunched the comforter into her hands. It was endearing.

Once he was certain Sakura wouldn't rouse from her slumber, Neji opened his pack and pulled out a blank scroll and a black ink pen. He sat at the little desk, unrolling the parchment. The pen connected with the paper and he wrote silently:

_Hokage-sama,_

_Some strange things have occurred here in Mist. I hope you are aware by now that Sasuke Uchiha has risked his probation and left Konoha. Sakura and I have encountered him twice now and I've drawn the conclusion that he is spying on us._

_I am uncertain of his intentions, but Sakura told me something that gives me a good idea of why he's here. She told me something I find deeply disturbing. I hope you are aware of this by now, but in case you are not. Sasuke Uchiha used Mangekyo Sharingan on her and raped her. This gives me a gut feeling that Sasuke is here for Sakura and that he may be a little bitter about their 'falling out'. If these are his true intentions, I think it would be in Sakura's best interest that the mission be aborted. _

_If we encounter Sasuke again, I will write you. If he becomes a threat to Sakura, I will terminate him. If things grow confrontational, I apologize for whatever occurs, but I won't let her get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost her._

_Please send word and tell us what you suggest we do._

_Neji_

Sealing the scroll, he pocketed it and walked to Sakura's bedside. Neji bent down and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." He whispered against the flesh of her ear and then straightened, walking to the door. With one last look to the bed, Neji opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

He sealed the door and set up a wire trap. If anyone opened that door, Sakura would know it. Hopefully.

* * *

Sakura adjusted and rolled to the side when the bed lowered. She was still unconscious when the spot Neji was supposed to occupy filled. "That was quick." She whispered sleepily with her back turned. She heard a quiet grunt before she fell back into a deeper sleep. 

Large hands traveled over the blanket covering her body. Only when the blankets were yanked from her naked body did Sakura wake entirely. Turning over in the bed, she came face to face with someone who was clearly not Neji. Teal hair hung in his face as his lips descended on hers. Still in a sleepy daze, Sakura didn't move at all. She stared into yellow eyes for a second and then shock gripped her body.

Gathering chakra to her hands, Sakura made to hit him. A tear rippled from her eye when she realized her arms were immobile and her entire body was paralyzed. "What did you do?" she asked, trying desperately to move any part of her body. More tears broke loose when she couldn't even lift a finger.

Poison was the obvious cause, but Sakura couldn't figure out how it had gotten into her body and how it had acted so fast. "My entire body is filled with poison making glands. Just my kiss was enough to administer paralyses. I could have killed you if I had felt like it." He whispered as if he could read her mind. Unknowingly to Sakura, the whole time he spoke, Ling bound her wrists and ankles for extra insurance.

Glassy tears pooled on her pillow as Sakura realized she was defenseless, restrained, and scared. It didn't help that Ling's body alone was a gigantic threat to he well being. "Why?" she sobbed out as she continued her fruitless attempts to break the paralysis.

Ling gave her a toothy grin and said, "Why, isn't it obvious?" One of his hands gripped her thigh, while the other held her shoulder. Sakura found herself flat on her back a second later, tears dripping down her face. Her eyes clenched shut when a clawed hand scratched down her abdomen to bury itself between her legs. A calloused thumb ran over the light pink hair covering her femininity. The same thumb sought out the hidden bundle of nerves and pressed roughly against it.

Sakura growled and grit her teeth when a long and none-to-gentle finger slid into her. If she had movement of her body, Ling would be missing a few fingers and another thing. After some unappreciated prodding and the insertion of a second finger, Sakura's tears were replaced with anger.

The blue haired man kept his digits planted in her body as he slid over her. A surprisingly long tongue slid over her pulse before traveling between her breasts. Sakura's jaw clenched when it dipped into her bellybutton and continued to nibble at her hip. Her eyes widened and rage covered her face as Ling's wondering tongue replaced his thumb on her clit. If he was trying to please her, he was doing a terrible job and was only filling her with disgust.

Realizing that making faces and clenching her teeth did nothing besides possibly amusing him, Sakura closed her eyes and took on the persona of a corpse. He body was completely unemotional and she hoped her indifference would piss him off enough to hit her. If he jarred her body enough, it could break the paralysis.

Moments later, when it seemed like he was getting to the main event, Lings fingers were ripped from her body and a gurgling noise was heard. Sakura's eyes popped open and she whispered, "Neji?" Unfortunately, she couldn't lift her head enough to see her savior. "Neji?" she whispered again when no answer came.

"Now, what do we have here?" a smooth, dark voice said just out of her sight. The voice was familiar but definitely not Nejis. "Sakura, how do you get yourself into situations like this? Bound and paralyzed. For a medic-nin, that is pathetic." The smooth voice continued. Sakura tried frantically to identify the voice, but when a hand caressed and slid along her calf, she realized the voice definitely didn't belong to a friend.

"Who the-" she started but was interrupted, "While this is pathetic, it's also quite a beautiful sight." The hand on her calf slid over her knee and the voice owner stepped into her line of vision. "Sakura, I'm hurt that you can't even remember my voice anymore. Wasn't it only months ago that you loved me?" he said mockingly.

Tears filled her eyes again and she shrieked, "No!" _Why him? Why couldn't it be any other sick asshole? Why'd it have to be Sasuke? _

"Was that 'no you didn't love me' or 'no to something else'?" he continued to mock her as his purple nails raked over her hipbone and muscled torso.

Pink eyebrows furrowed when his finger traced around one of her nipples. "Please don't." she cried as his hand closed over a bare breast.

"Don't what, Sakura? This?" Sasuke squeezed gently and smiled when she failed miserably at flinching away. "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but wasn't this your dream a year ago?" He said out loud as he threw his leg over the bed and straddled her naked body.

"Please, Sasuke." She begged, "Don't do this." Tears slid down her neck as they rained freely from her eyes. A tiny pool gathered between her breasts and it grew with each tear.

Sasuke bent at the waist and planted a kiss on her collarbone. "But, I want to." He whispered as he licked the tears off her collarbone. Sasuke bit gently at her shoulder making Sakura sob loudly, "Please, Sasuke."

"Are you begging, Sakura?" he questioned against her neck, while grinning. A canine grated over her skin before Sasuke noticed the small black mark that crept over her neck. "What's this? You got a tattoo? I never thought you'd be strong enough to get one. Did you cry like you are now?" he chuckled.

"What is it? Or do I need to turn you over to find out?" He asked, pretending that what she said mattered. He lifted his knee and slid off of her, while turning her over onto her stomach. "Ohhhhh, a blossoming tree. How fitting." He said, tracing the lines on her shoulder down to her lower back where he stopped. "Beautiful." He breathed as his eyes ran over her backside and shapely legs.

When a hand slid over her ass, Sakura growled, "Sasuke, I'm going to kill you once I break this paralysis. You know that right?"

In response, Sasuke went back to his prior position and straddled her back. Sakura nearly screamed when she felt him. A very aroused member was pressing against her lower back through his pants and Sakura felt sick. _He finds a bound and defenseless woman attractive? _

"You're going to kill me? I was really hoping you'd be a little more friendly this time, but I guess hope is for twelve year olds." He jabbed and Sakura growled again.

"Fuck you, Sasuke." She said clearly against the pillow.

"Yes please."

**

* * *

Ending Note: **

Another cliffhanger! Just because they are fun!

I'm really having fun writing this story. I think it might be because I hated Sasuke about as much as I hate peas (I really, really hate them). Yes, hated! I don't hate him anymore now that (**SPOILER**) he gave Orochimaru the boot. I did hate him when I started writing this though, so I'm technically not a hypocrite.

But that's beside the point! I hope you all are enjoying this story and THANKS A TON for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!


	13. Chapter 13: Want

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone. Sorry about not updating in a long while.

I've just been so caught up with school and everything else.

My AP Art Portfolio was due this week, which was a wee bit hectic. Trying to get twenty-four college-level art projects ready in about seven months is really hard. Actually, it's extremely hard.

My sister's boyfriend is currently living with us and for some odd reason my sister has been an extremely annoying twat (Sorry for being vulgar, but I'm in a bad mood.). So that's also weighing on my mind, considering the fact: I'm fucking pissed as all hell! I just don't understand it. Everything is just so fucking retarded. Wouldn't a normal person be happy about her boyfriend being here? Wait, let me rephrase that! Shouldn't she be grateful that my parents are letting him live here for four months? And stop venting all her anger on us? I just don't understand this. I just don't!

I know you all don't come here to read me bitch about life, but I'm sure you've all heard this excuse: "writing it down makes me feel better" SORRY!

On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please don't sue me. Vet bills are due.

* * *

**_Tattoo_**

_Chapter 13: Want_

Sakura stared at him in disbelief and partial amazement. Who was this guy and what had he done with Sasuke? In their days as genin, Sasuke was never perverted or suggestive; he left all of that to Naruto. He had never shown interest in anything besides his ninja way. Women were the last things on his mind. In fact, she and Naruto had made a bet that he was homosexual. Naruto didn't think he was, because of his whole clan revival bit. Simply put, guys didn't do that. Up until the incident in the hospital, Sakura was sure she had won. It was logical, considering the way he was around Naruto and the way Orochimaru had wanted him.

He used to be such a prude, tight-lipped kid, who didn't say anything unless it was completely necessary; the taunts weren't at all necessary in Sakura's opinion. What had happened to that tight-lipped introvert? Now, his eyes seemed to radiate lust and his tongue wrapped around innuendoes like they were candy. Even if they were candy, Sasuke wouldn't like them; he always hated sweet things.

Point being, this wasn't the Sasuke she knew as a genin or the Sasuke she had seen when Team Kakashi infiltrated Orochimaru's hideout in search of him. He wasn't the quiet and calculating Uchiha anymore. He seemed to be more of a predator now.

Fear gripped her body as Sasuke's hands continued to drift over her abdomen and paralyzed thighs.

Whatever defiance Sakura had mustered moments ago disappeared in a blink when fingers ran over her inner thighs, touching the red scratches Ling had left behind. She tried desperately to turn her head and find Ling's body. There was no such luck and all she saw out of the corner of her eye was some blue hair and a severely dismantled neck.

She looked back up and saw something in Sasuke's eyes that was even scarier than the lust they had portrayed earlier. She saw sympathy in his gaze as Sasuke watched his own hands drift over the small scratches.

Sasuke's eyes had narrowed a little bit and the devilish smirk he'd worn turned into a frown. Someone else had touched her so roughly and he hadn't been the one to do it. His eyes flicked over to the strange yellow-eyed ninja he'd killed. _What right did he have to touch her? _He thought angrily. She was his; no other man was allowed to touch her. The only other man would be dealt with soon enough.

Without thinking logically, Sakura did the stupidest thing she'd done in months. It was like she didn't know him at all. "Please Sasuke. Please." She begged, hoping to appeal to his better nature. Unfortunately, he didn't have one. Tears ran down her cheeks when all the sympathy leaked from his eyes and his lips quirked up, creating that damned smirk he always wore.

"When? Is now okay?" Sasuke asked suddenly as he gripped her chin; not that she could move or anything. Sakura looked up at him and sobbed when she was met with very familiar and frightening blood red eyes. It hit her like a brick to the face and her eyes shut quickly. She wouldn't be fooled again by the same trick if she could help it.

"What?" she sobbed our, finally responding to his questions.

"I asked if now was a good time. Is it?" His voice was dry and he said this as if his meaning was completely clear. Sasuke was being as vague as possible, jesting for her to talk to him. It turned him on.

Actually, everything about her turned him on now. From her exquisite body to her defiant personality; it all got him off. Naturally, her voice pleased him too.

It was no secret that Sakura had filled out nicely since he'd been gone. Her hair had darkened, making her look older, and her eyes had lost the young shimmer she used to have. Sasuke guessed that it had something to do with her crying less. Pale skin had changed into tan, displaying that her skin had suffered countless hours under the sun's harmful rays. Sakura's stomach was flat and toned. Unlike years ago, she now sported a six-pack that rested just above very feminine hips and shapely thighs. She'd matured beautifully, that was for sure.

Sakura, in all her entirety, was beautiful to him now and her voice was just an added perk that came with the whole package.

Sasuke had to stop his physical assessment when she finally sobbed out, "F-for what?" He chuckled at how oblivious she was. Didn't she understand what position she was in? _Still so innocent._

Sasuke's mouth came in contact with her earlobe and if she had the ability, she would've flinched. His tongue ran over the expanse of her ear before letting go, whispering. "To fuck you…" his voice was so husky and threatening that Sakura gasped loudly.

"Why?" she cried against the pillow.

Suddenly, Sakura was spun around to lie on her back again. Sasuke's eyes traveled over her frightened face as she cried out, "Why? Why would you risk your probation for this?" In that moment, all Sakura wanted to was cry like a baby, curl into a ball, and die. It didn't matter how many months or years had grown between them; Sakura realized that he could still tear her apart emotionally with a few words. Sakura was almost so emotional that she barely noticed her fist clenching in the blankets.

_The paralysis is wearing off. _Her face didn't betray anything as she attempted to wiggle her toes. It was faint, but she could vaguely feel her big toe move. If she could keep Sasuke distracted long enough for the paralysis to fade, she might be able to escape with her dignity. "Why?" she asked again as fake tears slid down her cheeks.

"Sakura, don't you know your own worth?" Sasuke whispered, his fingers sliding over the back of her naked thigh, "I'm risking my probation for you."

She couldn't help it when, surprisingly, she laughed. That made her angry. "Know my own worth? Ha! Sorry if I'm mistaken, but haven't you spent years telling me just how worthless I really am?" she said, trying to settle the shakiness in her voice. Sakura went on, "I'm to weak, fragile, and annoying. Isn't that what you used to say? That I was defenseless and worthless?" The tone of her voice had taken on a mocking sound and anger began to fester in her emerald orbs.

Sasuke looked at her but said nothing, so she continued, "What has happened since then, Sasuke? Are people no longer a distraction to you? Did you finally realize that people are not what make you weak and that it is your own damn fault that you are?"

Sakura could feel her knees and a tingly numb feeling ran through her thighs. All she needed was a few more minutes. Just enough time for the paralysis to fade from her arms. _Wait…_ Sakura thought,_ why didn't I think of this before._

If she could goad him into hitting her, it would shake the paralysis. "Sasuke…" she whispered huskily, pausing dramatically to see if she'd gotten his attention. His head was turned slightly, drawing his ear closer to her mouth so he could hear her quiet words: "do you want me, because you can't have Itachi?" she said, utilizing the name that she knew would make his skin crawl.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and Sakura knew that her words had had the desired effect. The hand on her thigh tightened to a bruising force and nails began to dig into flesh, drawing blood. She didn't let it bother her and dealt her final blow. "Or do you want me, because I _don't_ want you and you _can't_ have me?" she whispered in emphasis.

Much to Sakura's chagrin, Sasuke chuckled and his eyes went back to their normal size. "Sakura, there are a lot of things that I want. You simply one of them, but there _is _quite a lot to want about you." His eyes dragged over her breasts as he spoke. The hand unoccupied with her thigh drew over her collarbone and traveled up her neck, stopping only to run his thumb over her bottom lip. "You are beautiful, you know." He said randomly.

"Flattery will get you no where." Sakura bit out nastily in response. She tried to wiggle her fingers and was pleasantly surprised when she could move all of them freely. She could even feel her elbow now. If it weren't for her compromised position, Sakura would have raised her fist and yelled, "Cha!"

Sakura couldn't her response at what he said next: "You're right. It will get me everywhere." His hand flexed to make his point clear. Sakura delight in the shock that ran across his face. He was more than shocked when her hand rose and slapped him straight across the face. "You're a pig." She growled.

Sasuke's face remained turned from her as his lips quirked and a grin spread across his face. Before Sakura could even raise her hand to his him again, Sasuke snatched her hand from the air. "I see that your paralysis has worn off. Wonderful." He muttered behind his amused smile.

Sakura growled again when his head turned back to her. She shook and writhed, trying to shake her arms free. She couldn't do much though with her arms and lower body mostly restrained. She wasn't stronger that him. Not when she had no chakra to work with. Her eyes widened when Sasuke wrenched her arms over her head and pressed them into the mattress.

His strength and her lack of chakra kept her pinned to the bed. Sakura didn't have to ask to know what he was going to do next. His clothed hips rolled roughly against her naked ones. A firm erection pushed against her thigh and Sakura whimpered. All she wanted was for it all to stop. What hurt the most was that she knew the odds of him stopping now were thin to none.

Hands shifted and soon, Sakura found both her hand pinned by one of his. One of Sasukes large hands clamped both of her wrists in a vice like grip and shoved them into the pillow. His other hand bumped into her thighs as he began to remove his pants.

**

* * *

Ending Note:**

-Insert Dramatic Sound Effects Here-

I'm sorry! I know you all are probably screaming at your computers, going "WHY?????????? You can't do that! UPDATE NOW!", but I am evil and this was a good place to stop. Lo siento, alright?

I'll update soon, I think. I have Chapter Fourteen mostly written already!

Thanks for all the support! I'm glad people like this story. Please review.

**Oh and REVIEWERS, should I kill off Sasuke or not? I need a vote!**

Much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14: Broken

**Author's Note:**

Today has been the worst day I've had in a while. It started out wonderful, but sure as hell didn't stay that way. Work was good today. I played with some animals for an hour or two. Overall, nothing to complain about. Then my father fucks my entire day to pieces. Absolutely wonderful! Just what I needed after an eight-hour day!!! I think I cried for at least two hours today… and… I know more is coming.

Well anyway, today during work, I think a plot-bunny crawled into my Dr. Pepper. It's great, in my opinion. I can't wait to hear yours when it comes out in my next chapter. Not this one, but the next one. It's going to be glorious, I just know it.

On with the Chapter! Enough whining.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and have never claimed to. Kishimoto would kick my butt.

* * *

_**Tattoo**_

_Chapter 14: Broken_

Neji's entire body stiffened when he entered the inn. The air seemed thicker, the place darker. Something seemed all the more depressing about the building. No one was in the lobby and all Neji could hear were some unfamiliar quiet sobs. Someone was crying in one of the first floor rooms. Why? What had happened? The hotel hadn't been like this when he left. It all seemed so wrong.

His thoughts drifted away from the sobbing behind the door of room number three and focused entirely on his pink haired lover. His Sakura. _I should have never left her alone. _He thought, feeling the first wave of guilt as he ran up the stairs towards their room.

Once he came upon it, he felt something more than just Sakura. He felt another presence in their room. He noticed it immediately and activated his bloodline limit silently. Using his family trait, he looked through the thin walls and into the inn room. Neji wasn't prepared for what he saw on the other side and stumbled back in shock at the sight. It was so much worse than he thought.

In the corner, a blue haired man that Neji could only identify as Ling laid. It was easy to distinguish that the nin was very, very dead. His neck was bent awkwardly, suggesting that it had been broken. His fingers also appeared to be broken, bent at gravity defying angles.

This wasn't even the part that disturbed him.

What did was the scene taking place on the bed; the same bed that Neji and Sakura had made love on the night before. In all honesty, what he saw there was worse than any nightmare he'd ever had or would ever have. What he saw there was worse than any murder he'd ever seen or ever would see. It broke his heart.

Sakura's body was crushed into the mattress and her face had contorted into what looked like pain and disgust. Silent tears fell from her eyes and even more silent sobs from her lips. Sasuke had her hands held above her head and both her legs pinned beneath his. More tears sprung from her eyes, running down her cheeks as her body shifted with each thrust.

Sasuke was relentless, uncaring in the matter. His movements were sloppy. They had no rhythm and provided nothing but pain. He was rough and Neji growled. _He's hurting her._

Neji stepped silently towards the door, kunai in hand and ready to fire as soon as he opened the door. Just as his fingers connected with the doorknob, Neji heard a grunt and a stifled sob. It was over and it hit Neji like a sack of bricks. It was a double-edged sword. He was happy that Sasuke was done hurting her, but he now realized that catching the Uchiha off guard would be next to impossible.

Byakugan eyes watched as the Uchiha withdrew from Sakura's body and grabbed his pants. The pink haired kunouichi didn't move. Even as Sasuke climbed off of her, she stayed put and just let the tears run down her face. There was no attempt to cover her self or to attack Sasuke; she just cried. Sasuke had broken her again and Neji would be damned if he'd let him get away with it.

Without much further ado, Neji opened the door and flung his kunai directly at Sasuke's turned back. It would be an easy dodge for a ninja in his right mind, but the weapon was aimed for the vertebra of Sasuke's spine and, due to Sasuke's slight intoxication, it him squarely between his shoulders.

As if the pain was nothing, Sasuke turned his head slightly, wrenching the blade from his back. He didn't bother throwing it back, but instead opted for dropping it to the ground. Neji took that moment to look at Sakura who lay immobile on the messy bed. They locked eyes for a moment and Neji heart sunk at the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered under his breath before turning back to find Sasuke missing from the room. His eyes could not detect his presence anywhere. Without much thought, Neji moved towards the bed and Sakura. His hands went to her sides immediately and he was horrified when she flinched away from him. "Sakura, it's Neji. I'm here. You're okay now." He whispered comfortingly as he stared into her glazed eyes. Neji brushed his lips to her fore head in an attempt to assure her of who he was. "I love you." Was murmured quietly into her hair.

Shuriken flew from Neji's hand when he felt the air shift behind him. Neji performed his kaiten spin for some insurance that he would hit Sasuke somehow. Sakura's naked body was pressed firmly against his chest, keeping her out of harms way. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt and Neji fought the urge to focus on her.

Chirping sounded out behind him and, due to his slightest distraction, Neji almost didn't hear it.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Neji's display of affection. It was sickening for someone to be so tender. He watched as Neji prepared for his second kaiten and located his single blind spot. Blue chakra sparked from his hand and just as Neji began to spin, Sasuke's hand dug into Neji's shoulder.

"See what happens when you get distracted?" Sasuke said, withdrawing his hand.

**

* * *

End Note:**

I know that was really short, but I feel the need to draw it out and add to the suspense. Hope you guys don't mind.

I'm also in the middle of an emotional slump, so writing is becoming a little exhausting. However! Do not fear! This story will be completed! It just may take me a week or so to get reinspired.

Love you all.

See you next time.

Please review! You're reviews inspire me.


	15. Chapter 15: Joining The Party

**Author's Note: **

Hola! Sorry again for not updating as frequently as I would like to. I don't want to make any excuses but I'm taking AP's this week and preparing for my move south. Things are just busy.

Anyway, my previously mentioned plot-bunny won't make its debut in this chapter. Most likely, it will show itself in Chapter Sixteen or Seventeen. It may salvage Sasuke's image a little bit.

I'm still not sure whether to do away with Sasuke. Most of reviews have told me to kill him, but others have told me not to. I'll figure it out soon.

On with the Chapter!

**WARNING! This chapter will contain slightly explicit material including blood and lime.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE SAKURA FOR THIS!!! IT'S NOT HER FAULT! HATE ME!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Don't sue me, por favor.

* * *

**_Tattoo_**

_Chapter 15: Joining The Party_

Blood poured from the gaping hole in Neji's shoulder like water from a faucet. Crimson stained his white shirt and dripped onto Sakura's naked skin.

Sakura stared at him with fear in her eyes, trying to figure out what she was meant to do. It came to her and Sakura, despite her current mental state, went to work immediately. Green healing chakra spread beneath her hands, reattaching muscles and rebuilding flesh. She even went as far as recreating his blood cells.

Mid-healing, Sakura's eyes clouded over and she became deathly aware of her physical state. Her chakra was nearly depleted and it was still difficult to move due to the poison Ling had subjected her to. Her entire body was sore and bleeding. Scratches covered her inner thighs. Five puncture wounds bled profusely on one thigh and her womanhood was bleeding and raw from Sasuke's mistreatment.

Even though she was aware of her low chakra level, Sakura continued to pour everything she had into Neji's wound. As she continued to work, Sakura became less and less aware of Sasuke and her nudity. Tears fell from her eyes as she kneeled beside Neji.

Neji's chest rose and fell gently with every labored breath he took. He was barely conscious when his uninjured arm wrapped around Sakura's waist. With what little strength he could muster, Neji hauled her body flat against his. Her tears were falling onto his chest, mixing with his blood.

His heart ached for her. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be broken over and over again.

Sakura watched with wet eyes as Neji's glazed over, signaling his slip into the dark. Her lips found his and, while she continued to pour her chakra into him, she whispered, "Neji, I love you. You can't leave me now." Her words were sincere, frightened beyond the point of return. She couldn't lose him; it would break her in two.

As the loving words were muffled into Neji's mouth, no one could deny or mistake what had been said. It didn't matter how quiet they were. They were true and real and she loved him enough to doing anything just to hold on to him. "Stay with me… please…" she sobbed, tears still falling onto his chest. It didn't matter that she'd said she wouldn't cry again. It just didn't matter because the tears weren't weakness, weren't a disadvantage; they were love in it's truest and purest form.

Sasuke watched their display with a clenched, tight jaw. He wasn't blind to it and that's what irked him. He knew that Sakura loved Neji. He knew that she hated him. Sakura was more than willing to turn her back on him, focusing all of her attention on Neji. She didn't care that he could kill her in a second. Sakura was not reluctant to forgetting about him entirely. She was so stupid.

Sasuke balled his fists at his sides. Anger and envy filled his body as Neji lifted a lethargic hand. It didn't matter what the Hyuga did, it all pissed him off to no end. The risen hand slid over Sakura's bare back and shoulder to stop on her chest. Sasuke's eyes widened. Was he groping her?

Fingers flutter over a breast for a second, but moved over her sternum, stopping just above her heart. "I love you so much…" Neji croaked out with bloody, cracked lips and a dry voice. "I won't ever let you go…" He meant every word, every letter. He meant everything and she meant everything to him.

Sakura's face lightened into a heart-warming expression and Sasuke couldn't hold himself back. He sprung across the room with his katana in hand. He watched her stiffen entirely and the dark haired man smiled a satisfied smile. It was satisfying to see he affected her so, but he was slightly shocked that she could maintain such control. Even with a katana to her throat, she maintained composure and managed not to flinch too much. Even as cold metal seared her skin, Sakura continued to pour herself and her chakra into her lovers broken body.

The pink haired kunouichi didn't stop her healing until she felt Sasuke's blade knick her collarbone in a warning graze. She turned wet, angry eyes up at him. His usual indifference had been replaced with what looked to be rage and pain. Infuriated sharingan eyes bore into her as he opened his mouth a whispered, "Come back to me or he dies." His tone was soft but demanding and oh so threatening. What usually would have been a nonchalant sentence, meant so much more.

Sasuke's hand dropped, bringing the blade of his katana to Neji's throat. All Neji had to do was move and it would be over. All Sasuke had to do was flick his wrist and Neji would be gone. It would be all too easy.

Without thinking twice- without thinking about herself, Sakura stood straight up and separated herself from Neji.

The katana flipped through the air and Sasuke bashed Neji in the temple with the hilt. The Hyuga was rendered unconscious in seconds. Immediately after, Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura.

She moved wordlessly and leisurely towards the white, mussed bed. Her eyes locked with bloody red ones and she gave Sasuke a fake, acted sultry look. Bloody hands ran over her thighs, smearing Neji's and her own blood along her pale, ailing skin. "_Sasuke, what do you want?" _she whispered seductively, all her tears gone.

Just as she had hoped, Sasuke's weapon dropped to floor and he walked towards her. "You." He responded in an obvious matter. Hadn't he made himself clear before?

His eyes glued to her mouth where one of her slender fingers slid over her bottom lip. He watched avidly, taking in her every movement. Blood coated her bottom lip and Sasuke couldn't help himself as he licked it away. Sasuke's tongue glided over her lips and then descended on her jaw. A light trail of diluted blood marked his path and Sakura felt sick.

Bile rose in her throat and Sakura fought the urge to vomit. Gripping Sasuke's hip, Sakura to repress her sickness. His tongue continued to assault her neck and shoulders. He sucked at her collarbone where his blade had cut her. "I'm sorry." She heard him whisper against her skin and her sickness increased tenfold. He was sorry for giving her a paper cut, but wasn't sorry for raping her? And he expected that to make her feel better?

"I hate you." She said in a disgusted tone. "So much that it makes me sick." She added as her teeth grinded with each other.

A nip was placed on her cut as Sasuke responded, "Why is that?" His fingers dug roughly into her back creating an arch and allowing him more access to her body.

She smiled and shook her head. He was fucking with her and she knew it. Sasuke knew exactly why she hated him. Wasn't it enough that he raped her, hurt her, and threatened to kill the only man who had ever truly loved her? Wasn't that reason enough? Wasn't it obvious? She knew he knew. "You know exactly why, you sick fuck." She growled low in her throat.

The vibration spread through Sasuke mouth as he continued to have his way with her. Sasuke knew that if it kept Neji alive, Sakura would bare it. His hand slid over a naked breast, nails biting flesh.

"Why now, Sasuke? I would have given you anything years ago; absolutely anything. Why do you what me now that I've finally moved on?" Her voice was firm and full of contempt, but Sakura could not disguise the crack in it.

"I've never wanted you more than I do now, Sakura. Isn't that good enough for you? Isn't that what you wanted?" Sasuke paused in his ministrations to look into her eyes. Unshed tears glistened there. "Didn't you want to be together? Didn't you?" he asked seriously, hoping to spring a leak in her composure. He wanted her back, isn't that enough?

Sakura's mouth opened and she struggled with her words, "I… I did." Her voice cracked again. "I did want that," It steadied then continued, "but I will _never, ever _love you again. It doesn't matter if you want me. In fact, it wouldn't even matter if you loved me back." She chuckled darkly and her hand slid over his chest, pausing at his heart. Her nails dug in there and she spoke again, "Don't you get it, Sasuke?" She pushed gently, getting her point across, "There's nothing here anymore. Not for me. Not for anyone. You may as well be dead."

Teeth grit, Sasuke thrashed her onto the bed in response. One of his hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing and suffocating. His anger rose as, even with her windpipe in his clutches, Sakura continued to chuckle. "See… the proof is right here." She laughed out-loud, mocking him.

It was at that precise moment, with Sasuke's body on top of her naked one and his hand wrapped around her neck, that a blade speared through Sasuke's gut. Sakura's eyes widened and she realized the blade was Sasukes. He collapsed on top of her, his blade slicing part of her waist. Over his shoulder, Sakura caught a glimpse of bright blonde hair. "Naruto…" she gasped, out of breath. _Thank god._

The blonde ninja pulled the katana from Sasuke's back and, without much warning, threw him across the room. Anger poured from his body and Sakura shivered in the wake of his spiritual energy. Sharp, angular teeth appeared when Naruto growled out, "How does it feel, Sasuke?" He was so angry and he took no note of Sakura's fear. He glared at the dark haired Uchiha in the corner of the room.

Kakashi whispered from the doorway, breaking Naruto out of his enraged trance, "Stabbed in the back by your best friend. Sound familiar, Sasuke?" The jounin's body drooped and tears leaked from his eyes. This isn't what he had wanted from his students. It had all turned out so wrong; so horribly wrong. His eye took in each of his students one at a time.

Sasuke, the only living Uchiha from the massacre. Sasuke had always been what Kakashi believed he'd been like as a child. He was introverted and angry, just as Kakashi himself had been. Kakashi felt he related most to Sasuke during his teaching years, but now he stood completely wrong. Now, Sasuke sat in a puddle of his own blood, laughing maniacally. Where had he gone wrong?

Naruto, the Kyuubi's container and the future Hokage of Konoha. He had always been promising and had grown the most over the years. Kakashi felt the most proud of him, but knew that it was not entirely his doing. Asuma, Jiraiya, and many other members of the Konoha elite had assisted in the young man's growth. Naruto was a man now-a man who had been forced to fatally injure his best friend. Where had he gone wrong?

Sakura, the apprentice to the fifth Hokage and beautiful medic-nin. He'd done nothing for her, always looked down at her as a genin. He used kid gloves with her, treated her with fragility. Kakashi felt he'd wronged her the most. He didn't protect her from Sasuke the first time and he had failed to do so again. She used to smile so much and now she lay in a depressed pile of nudity and blood. Where had he gone wrong?

Kakashi made his way towards Sakura's naked immobile body. She was covered in blood and it was all Kakashi could do to hope that it was not all hers. Puncture wounds from blunt nails covered her thighs, waist, and lower back. A hand shaped bruise was beginning to form around her neck and blood covered her thighs. It was horrific and Kakashi let the tears fall for her.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." He whispering, lifting her frail form into his arms. Her body stiffened and Kakashi was frightened. Only when her eyes widened and body convulsed did Kakashi know.

Over Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke had locked eyes with Sakura. In a matter of milliseconds, the doujutsu was activated and, using every ounce of chakra and strength he had, Sasuke used the Mangekyo on her for the second time.

**

* * *

Ending Note:**

Alright! This chapter was definitely longer than the last one and I think it was a little more successful and filled.

I'm becoming Kakashi-Obsessed. I love him! In fact, I have my next fan fiction decided and it's pretty Kakashi-Centric. If you can't tell, I obviously ship the KakaSaku pairing. You'll see that soon enough –snicker-…

JUST TO CLARIFY! Sasuke is not dead!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review. Your response is greatly appreciated.

Love you all!


	16. Chapter 16: How It Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Guess what!? I have some time to write this week. I'm out of school Thursday and Friday, so I'm writing chapter sixteen this week!

A great thing happened this week! It gave me some inspiration to write! I won my school's Art Award based on my AP Portfolio. It's the best thing to happen to me in a while. Everything had sucked pretty fiercely up until I got the letter. Now, I'm pretty psyched.

The lovely plot bunny makes himself known in this chapter, so I hope you all have fun with that. Also! I kind of throw a wrench into the relationships of this story. Hope you all won't hate me for it!

**ACHTUNG!****: This chapter or the next may contain a lemon, so if you do not like citrus-e goodness, you shouldn't read this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it. I only twist the characters and put them into complicated situations! Don't sue please!

_Italics represent Sakura's Mangekyo state!_

* * *

**_Tattoo_**

_Chapter Sixteen: How it could have been…_

Sasuke's mouth parted, lips cracking open in a few breathy chuckles. It started out softly, under his breath, but eventually changed into a full-blown cackle. How could she be so stupid? She knew who he was and what he was capable of and, yet, she still locked eyes with him. Did she honestly think he wouldn't- couldn't do it?

He watched as her body stiffened and something changed in him. He watched her cringe in silent pain and Sasuke couldn't help but feel it. His heart sunk a little bit as he recalled everything he'd done to her. He'd raped her mind, her body, and her heart and, now, he was preparing to do it again.

As the last of his tomoe spun, Sasuke changed course- changed his plan. He'd trap her, but wouldn't torture her physically. Once it was finished, Sasuke felt completely drained and it was all he could do just to sit against the wall in a bleeding heap.

Blood dripped from the corners or his mouth, but Sasuke knew he wouldn't die there. It didn't matter how badly he was hurt, Sasuke knew his teammates too well. After the whole incident- after everything he'd done, Sasuke was sure Kakashi would keep him alive. The white-haired man was too predictable, too easily read. Kakashi would want him to fry for everything he'd done. Kakashi had always had something sick and disturbing about him and Sasuke knew that the older man would take pleasure in torturing him.

Sharingan eyes scanned over his mentor. Kakashi's form was huddled over the unconscious and stiff body of his only female student. Sasuke noticed immediately how much his body language had changed. The man's usual lazy demeanor had changed to a worried and pained one. Sasuke could tell that Kakashi hated seeing her like this.

The dark-haired Uchiha sat still in the corner of the room where Naruto had left him. The katana that had skewered him moments ago lay forgotten in front of the bed and Sasuke noticed the broken tip and laughed. The piece was still embedded in his chest and Sasuke could see a glint of silver poking from his chest. Bloody fingers twitched in the aftermath of using his Mangekyo and, soon, Sasuke found himself just as unconscious as the kunouichi in his sensei's arms.

Naruto stared down at Neji for a few minutes and then lifted him into his arms. Naruto scanned him for wounds and took note that the wound on his shoulder, undoubtedly a chidori injury, was little more than charred flesh and a mostly healed gash. His cerulean eyes traveled across the room to his best female friend and childhood crush. She'd healed Neji and sacrificed herself to Sasuke just to keep him safe. _Sakura…_ Naruto finally knew why everyone loved her so much. She'd do anything for anyone. She'd sacrifice her nose just to spite her face.

_

* * *

_

The bar was packed with shinobi. Bodies bumped into each other drunkenly as round after round were ordered. They came here- all of them, just to wind down. They came there just to feel a little bit more human- to feel something besides the fury of battle.

Naruto and Kakashi sat side by side at the end of the long bar. Naruto sipped enthusiastically at his drink while he watched his sensei down cup after cup. At first, he thought Kakashi was merely stressed, but after his sensei's twelfth drink, Naruto knew something was up.

"What's wrong, sensei?" the blonde asked when he noticed how glum his teacher seemed. The jounin had been drinking for a while now and Naruto could easily tell he was intoxicated. Kakashi's usual hooded eyes had taken on a sad, depressed look. _Something is definitely wrong._

"I miss her." Kakashi said suddenly, dropping his head into his hands. He gripped his temples and grunted in a frustrated manner. He was thinking too much and the alcohol was certainly not helping.

"Who?" Naruto eyed him, confused. _He sure is acting stranger than usual._

"Sakura…" The gray-haired man murmured as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. There were only two women who he'd ever cared for besides his mother. Rin was one of them, but he never spoke of her just because it was too hard. Sakura was the other and it was becoming just as hard to talk about her. He didn't want that.

"Why? She's not away on a mission. In fact, I'm sure she's at ho-" Naruto raised an eyebrow. _What the hell?_

Kakashi interrupted him, mumbling just loud enough for Naruto to hear, "She's changed so much, Naruto. She's not how she used to be. No smiles. Sakura's not happy. I miss seeing her smile- seeing her be happy."

Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi tore some bills from his pants pocket and threw them on the bar. The blonde couldn't do anything as he watched his teacher march right out the exit. He sat that way for a while and Naruto thought and thought. There was only one explanation.

Despite his usual oblivious nature, Naruto saw something strange in Kakashi that night. Unknowingly, Kakashi had admitted something very personal to Naruto. He'd made Naruto realize Kakashi was in love with Sakura. He could see it underneath the underneath and Naruto knew. Kakashi was definitely in love with Sakura and it wasn't in just a friend kind of way.

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Naruto saw that same, sad look in Kakashi's eye now as he held Sakura's naked body to his chest. The tall male's hand had woven into her pink hair, holding her head to his shoulder as she convulsed suddenly. Tears ripped from her eyelids and Kakashi looked like his heart had broken.

The first twenty-four hours of torture were playing through Sakura's mind. They were breaking her and that thought alone could break Kakashi.

_

* * *

_

_He stopped, looking back at her. His hand extended to her and she took it. His fingers knitted with hers and the biggest and most genuine grin appeared on his face. She hated it, but Sakura could easily admit that he was beautiful when she saw him smile._

_A large house appeared in the distance and Sakura discovered that the house was there uncharted destination. It was beautiful. White picket fences lined the yard and pink flowers grew in the flowerbeds. Red shutters spanned over the white house and a red and white fan was printed on the front door._

_Pink and raven-haired children played in the yard and, as soon as she and Sasuke got close enough, the kids stopped playing. They grinned and clasped their hands together. One child even went so far as to pump his fist into the air._

_A little girl and two boys screamed "Mommy!" in unison and then ran towards her with all intentions to attach themselves to her legs. The smiled up at her and Sakura almost cried. They were perfect. The little girl had her hair, but her eyes were an incredible midnight blue. Sakura gasped, attempting to hold her tears back as the realization finally hit her._

_The kids were hers and Sasukes. They'd made them together._

_Suddenly, she looked at her left hand. Just as she'd expected, Sakura saw a ring there. Married with children._

_"Let's go inside." One of the little boys said, beaming up at her as he dragged her towards the house. She went with a smile on her face. The kids danced around her, chanting "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." like some secret mantra._

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto walked well ran like hell towards Konoha. Naruto carried Sasuke over his shoulder, uncaring in the fact that his shoulder blade was pressing directly into the Uchiha's wound. If Sasuke noticed, Naruto couldn't tell.

Sasuke's body didn't move a muscle without Naruto knowing it. He'd bound him by chakra, ensuring that there was no way the bastard could get away. Naruto would be damned after what Sasuke had done to Sakura and Neji.

Luckily, Neji had woken up and felt well enough to move on his own. This saved Kakashi from having to carry both him and Sakura; not that he'd let her go.

After Neji woke, he had gone immediately to Sakura. Kakashi explained everything, telling him that Sakura had been caught by Sasuke's mangekyo. He'd offered to carry her, but Kakashi would have none of it.

_

* * *

_

_The little girl giggled when Sakura's foot twitched in response. Sakura just smiled._

_Sasuke wrestled with the young boys across the room. They smiled and laughed. _

_"C'mon, dad!" one yelled when Sasuke pinned him to the ground with one hand. Sasuke chuckled as he repeated the process on his other son. Both giggled and then complained when their father didn't let them go._

_"Mom!" they yelled in unison, thinking that, maybe, she could help them. Sakura just looked up and, unintentionally, met gazes with Sasuke. He gave her his trademark smirk._

_He let both children go and then stood up. "Kids, it's time to get ready for bed. Your mother needs her rest." Sasuke told the children and watched as they all marched off to their respected bedrooms._

_The dark-haired man held his hand out to her and smirked again. The smirk on his face told Sakura that rest was the last thing on his mind._

**

* * *

**

Trallalala… That was kind of fun to write. Little twists make things so much more enjoyable.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review to tell me what you think!

Thank you and sorry for the false alarm on the lemon. It will bein the next chapter, so try to wait patiently, all right?

Love yall!


	17. Chapter 17: Four

**Author's Note:**

Hello again. I know it has been about two months and I'm sorry.

Just so you know, I wasn't not writing because of writers block. I was not writing because of sheer busyness.

My father has just retired from the Army and we have been packing and preparing for the move. I've been frantically preparing for my horse to change to the new barn as well. It's been crazy and about two and a half weeks ago we finally made the move.

I haven't had internet for a month and just got it back this past Tuesday. I hope you all understand.

It doesn't help that, in the confusion of the move, I've lost the notebooks with the complete outline and chapters of this story in them. They also had the outline for my next story in them too. Fuck…

**ACHTUNG!: ****This chapter will contain a lemon, so if that doesn't strike your fancy reading may not be in your best interest. Language may also become an issue.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please don't sue me. I'm broke and my paycheck is late… grumble

_Italics represent Sakura's Mangekyo state._

* * *

_**Tattoo**_

_Chapter Seventeen: Four_

Kakashi and Naruto sat in silence, watching as the pink haired kunouichi cringed and shook in her medical bed. It was all they could do just to sit there and whisper occasionally to one another.

"Sensei, she's going to be alright. I know it." Naruto murmured quietly when a sorrow-filled look would cover Kakashi's face. "She's stronger than this." And he knew she was. Sakura was the strongest kunouichi he'd ever met and Naruto knew he'd never meet anyone like her.

The gray-haired jounin nodded his head glumly, never taking his eyes off of Sakura's pain stricken face. In silence, Kakashi preyed the coma would not last as long as the last. If it did, he would surely go mad.

Sakura's head suddenly shot to the side and she whimpered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. Kakashi was at her side instantly, a hand wrapped securely around a trembling one of hers. "Shhhh…" he hushed her, hoping that he could comfort her in some way. Lifting her hand, Kakashi placed gentle kisses on each of her knuckles. _God. Let her be okay._

Naruto sat there uncomfortably, with his blonde head bowed. He felt as though he were intruding. It wasn't often Kakashi shared his emotions through physical contact and it made the young ninja fell a little bit strange.

Without a word, Naruto slipped out of the room, leaving Kakashi with Sakura. This way, Kakashi could feel free and not hold back. Naruto knew his sensei was holding back tears every time Sakura cried out.

* * *

_ Sakura clung to the bed sheets of her and Sasuke's 'supposed' bed. She didn't know what was going on and even as the shower dulled and turned off, Sakura couldn't compose herself. She didn't understand how this could happen._

_ Her eyes lifted as a door opened and, much to her chagrin, a scantily clad Sasuke walked out. His pale skin glistened in the aftermath of his shower. Droplets of water slid down his biceps and toned chest. It would have been enough to make any woman drool, but all Sakura could do was hold back nausea. _

_ Unfortunately, Sasuke took her staring the wrong way and quirked an eyebrow. "See something you like?" he said in a cliché fashion and then winked at her._

_ Sakura was all prepared to shake her head 'no', when against her judgment she nodded and grinned seductively. It was like she had no control whatsoever._

_ Apparently pleased with her answer, Sasuke walked across the room towards her and grinned back. One of his hands cupped her cheek and the other lifted her to her feet. "I love you." he whispered before attacking her mouth with his. _

_ As if being kissed by him wasn't bad enough, Sakura was kissing him back with just as much fervor. _

_ Her manicured fingers slid over his hip and she smiled against his lips. With one firm tug, Sakura pulled the towel from his waist and dropped it to the floor._

_ And then she said those dreadful words that she'd never thought she'd say ever again. "I love you too." Oh, for fucks sake. _

_ Sasuke gave her a knowing smile and then glanced at the towel on the ground. For about ten seconds, all he did was stare at her face. Sakura felt like he was inspecting her and her stomach turned in disgust. Then his hands were on her skin, caressing her abdomen beneath her shirt. Lips brushed against her earlobe and he purred into her ear._

_ "You're so beautiful." he whispered as he descended from her ear to her neck, trailing his tongue along her pulse. _

_ Sakura fought back tears as heat pooled in her stomach. She didn't want this. She didn't want him or anything he had to offer, but her body seemed to disagree._

_ Her shirt and skirt landed silently on the floor beside Sasuke's abandoned towel. His fingers hooked into the sides of her panties. All she wanted to do was scream, but she couldn't. Instead, she linked fingers with him and assisted him in removing both her undergarments._

_ Mere seconds later, Sasuke joined their bodies with one swift thrust. His lips found hers and he grunted softly against them as he set a steady pace to their lovemaking. _

_ Disgust reigned over Sakuras entire body and, yet, she still kept his rhythm. To any onlooker, Sakura would have looked just as passionate as the dark haired man above her. Even as the speed increased, she met him thrust for thrust and even went so far as to kiss him on the mouth, muffling her moans against his tongue._

_ Set off by two quick thrusts, Sakura climaxed in a guttural groan against Sasuke's collarbone. Hands rose up her body to cup her cheek and the back of her neck. "I… love… you." he growled out before licking her ear and peaking loudly._

_ She hated the way he sounded and despised the way she clung to him as he filled her to the core. Then something strange happened. Sasuke said something weird that didn't make sense to her at all._

_ "Four…" Four? What the hell does that mean?_

_

* * *

_

Naruto stood outside the room that he knew to hold Sasuke Uchiha. Without thinking, Naruto grasped the green file sitting in a pocket on his door. He opened it and scanned the sheets he found inside them.

_**Report 416**_

**Patient:** _Uchiha, Sasuke_

**Observer: **_Tsunade_

_**Report:**_

_While rogue, Sasuke Uchiha tracked down and attacked two Konoha ninja, Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuga. Reinforcements were sent and when they arrived they were faced with a terrifying scene. Neji Hyuga lied on the floor in a heap, showing signs of lightning burns. Blood covered the room and both Sakura and Neji. Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, the two nin sent as reinforcements, also discovered Sasuke as he raped and nearly strangled Sakura Haruno. In order to prevent any further altercations, Naruto acted, stabbing the Uchiha through the back. Kakashi and Naruto attempted to sooth and help Neji and the semi-unconscious Sakura. In a last attempt, before he lost consciousness, Sasuke captured Sakura with the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura is still unconscious, while Sasuke is making a strong recovery._

**Diagnosis:**

_Injury A: Katana induced gash toward left shoulder and mid back. Blade still intact upon arrival._

_Action Taken: Removal of blade and sterilization of wound. Chakra stitching; healing._

_Injury B: Five indentions into the hip, believed to be caused by fingernails (Sakura)._

_Action Taken: Sterilization; minor healing._

_Injury C, D, and E: Bruising along the spine, shoulder, and cheek bone. Bruising along the spine believed to be caused when thrown away from Sakura. Bruising along the shoulder believed to be caused by bleeding near sword injury. Knuckle shaped bruises on the cheekbone believed to be caused by fist._

_Action Taken: None._

Naruto flipped the page and scanned the next sheet.

_**Report 417**_

**Patient:** _Sakura, Haruno._

**Observer: **_Tsunade._

**Report:**

_See Report #416._

**Diagnosis:**

_Injury A: Tearing of the Vaginal Muscle believed to be caused in the act of rape._

_Action Taken: Natural healing._

_Injury B and C: Shallow cuts and bruises on the inner thighs caused by uncut nails and rough fingers. Also linked to the raping._

_Action Taken: Healing._

_Injury D: Bruises along the throat. Possible attempt at strangling._

_Action Taken: Healing._

_Injury E: Five indentions caused by nails near the outer thigh. Similar Patient 416._

_Action Taken: Healing._

_Injury F: Coma. Still Unconscious. _

_Action Taken: All aspects._

Naruto stared at the paper. Sasuke had done all of this. For what? Why? If he wanted her back, didn't he realize wasn't the best way to get her? Naruto sighed and closed the folder, sliding back into it's spot.

He looked left and right and then snuck through the door of room 416.

* * *

**Ending Note: **

Please review and thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18: Anger and Guilt

**Author's Note: **

Hello there! Hope I didn't take too long to update this time.

So, this story is winding down. I plan on making this twenty chapters long and were on number eighteen. Unfortunately, I feel like this story may be dragging a little in the end. I'm stuck on whether or not to kill Sasuke. I really don't know if I should.

I also don't know how I should end this. Obviously, Neji and Sakura will end up together, but other than that, I haven't the slightest idea what to do.

Many reviews have come in about Neji's lack of exposure in the last chapter. I'll tell you why! I don't know what to do with him. Do I have him sit awkwardly at Sakura's side as she lives in an alternate universe with a family oriented Sasuke? What do I do with him, eh?

My big excuse to make this make a little sense is that Neji was still under the supervision of the hospital for his chidori burn? Maybe, his uncle wanted to see that his 'genius' was okay? Bah. I'm depressed.

**WARNING!: ****This chapter contains one angst Naruto. Brain may bleed.**

Disclaimer: I own not a character and do not claim to.

* * *

_**Tattoo**_

_Chapter Eighteen: Anger and Guilt, Guilt and Anger._

He looked unconscious, but Naruto couldn't be sure. There was steady breathing and his chest rose evenly with each intake. The sterilized respirator pumped air into his lungs in an organized fashion.

_He doesn't even deserve it. _Naruto growled suddenly and despite the volume, Sasuke didn't wake.

Anger and guilt were the only things that he'd felt in the last few days. Anger at Sasuke; anger at himself; anger at Sakura. Guilt for not knowing; guilt for not asking; guilt for failing to protect her.

He had never been so angry at Sasuke- never felt so betrayed. For years, Naruto had stood by him. He'd befriended him when many didn't and even went so far as to defend him. He did everything to bring him back and protect him. For what? Just so he could fuck it all up again.

People had always said he was too trusting. Even Kakashi had told him so, but Naruto was always one to go with his gut. _How could I have been so blind? _He felt like he'd fed into everything Sasuke had said- he believed in him. For what? Just to be blindsided. Again.

Sakura. The girl he once loved. The woman who remained as the center of this whole ordeal. He still loved her, but in a different manner. She had kept so much from him. That was another betrayal in itself and that was just as hard to deal with as Sasuke's.

But who could he blame, really? This wasn't her fault and he couldn't be mad at her for keeping something so personal private. And it's not like he ever asked 'why?'. Not once. "Why don't you talk to Sasuke?" were never words he uttered out loud. He could've asked, but chose against. That was his own fault.

He blamed himself. Naruto knew something had been wrong and chose not to act upon and now it was too late. The damage had been done. She was hurt by a bastard that he thought he could trust.

His eyes shifted towards Sasuke and another growl escaped him.

It wasn't easy to stand in a room next to him and it was nearly driving him insane. _Fucking bastard. _

Without any thought whatsoever, Naruto moved the rest of the way across the room. Fingers wrapped around plastic tubing attached to Sasuke's wrist. In a gentle flick, Naruto ripped the catheter from his skin. Blood spotted his hand, but nothing- he didn't wake up.

Anger resurfaced and Naruto stared at the bandages wrapped around Sasuke's ribcage. He wondered how much of the blade wound had been healed already. Knowing Tsunade, Naruto assumed it was little more than a scratch now. Still, scratches could fester.

A malicious grin formed on the blonde mans face. Scruffy and rough fingers dug through the bandages, searching blindly for what was left of his would. His fingers dug in once he found it. _That should wake him up. _

Naruto could feel the tissue bending and breaking, ripping at the whim of Naruto's own strength. The fact that he could shred him at any moment made him anxious and a little nervous. It wouldn't take much. Curling his fingers under, Naruto ripped them out of the skin.

Fresh blood broke the surface and began soaking into the pristine bandages.

Midnight-blue eyes snapped open and a croak of pain escaped Sasuke's lips. Naruto gave him an extra dig and then pulled his hand away.

Anger arose in those eyes and Naruto laughed, intentionally ticking off the immobile man.

The bedridden Uchiha pulled against his restraints. It was futile and he knew it.

"You've got no chance, Teme. Old lady Tsunade put them on you herself." Naruto stared at the ceiling, while speaking in an angry tone that he'd only become accustom to as of late.

Sasuke growled in response. "Naruto…" he hissed out while glaring blunt and pointless daggers at the blonde man.

It all seemed so small.

The fist connected in a matter of seconds and Sasuke didn't even see it coming. "WHY?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Why did you do it, Sasuke?" He was in his face, spitting the words at him and Sasuke just stared.

Who was this man? This angry man who had replaced the usual enthusiastic, happy Naruto was not at all familiar. However, Sasuke knew something: he created him. Dark eyes scanned the tanned face of his long time friend and was surprised to see age- age and tiredness etched across the countenance of Uzumaki Naruto. When did he start to look so old?

Teeth and angry lines were all Sasuke could see until pain resurfaced and he returned his attention to his reopened wound.

Blood continued to seep from his abdomen and Naruto continued to bare his teeth at him. Anger and more anger.

Naruto's head turned suddenly.

Sasuke heard footsteps and turned his head towards the door. Naruto did too.

"Tell me why you would hurt her. Now."

"I love her." he said abruptly and Naruto laughed.

"You love her? Love her?! How do you get love out of what you did?"

Naruto's fingers wrapped around the other tubes attached to Sasukes restrained arms. Four catheters were yanked from his arms in one swift tug. A very uncharacteristic yelp sounded out in the room and Naruto reveled in it. _A beautiful thing._

"You raped her, you stupid fuck! You tried to strangle her! How is that love?!" Naruto was in his face again, yelling.

"I'm sorry?" Sasuke tried stupidly and again found himself with a face full of fist. Naruto punched him three times, successfully dislodging two teeth and breaking Sasuke's jaw.

Naruto's eyes clamped shut and his mouth clenched. It was so hard to stand there and not kill him when that's all he wanted to do. They'd never forgive him.

"I hope your sorry." Naruto seethed and then turned to leave. The footstep were moving closer and he knew he should get out before they came in. Just as he reached for the door, Naruto found himself face to face with the Hokage.

"You might want to check on the bastard. I think he might've reopened his wounds." With that, Naruto squeezed out the door and disappeared, leaving a bloody and broken Sasuke behind.

The Godaime stared after her blonde trainee in shock and then turned her attention to the newly bloodied and sore-shaped Uchiha. _I'm gonna need more bandages. Heh._

* * *

Neji peeked through the hospital door and was shocked by what he saw. He was still there.

There, bent over his lover, sat Kakashi. He was crying and his body was shaking. Neji fought with the decision to go in or to wait for Kakashi to leave.

Unfortunately, Neji had heard from the nurses that Kakashi had not left Sakura's side at all since they'd gotten back. Strange but understandable.

The dark haired man had all but turned around when he saw something that he thought he'd never see ever. Kakashi bent lower and placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's comatose lips. "I love you, Sakura. Please wake up." he sobbed against her skin.

He didn't think. Neji just turned around and walked away. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

"_Our fourth child, Sakura. Thank you." Sasuke whispered as he laid at her side on the bed._

_Sakura rubbed her eyes and tried to suppress the shock and anger. _

_It was like being stabbed in the gut. _

_She'd become exactly what he wanted: a god-damn baby machine._

"_What's wrong? Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke looked concerned as he put his hand to her head._

_Anger spread across her face and the pink-haired woman could feel the façade breaking. "No, I'm not okay. This isn't real. You don't love me. I don't love you! I hate you." she screamed at him suddenly and rolled away._

_Tears stained her face and she could feel a ghost pair of lips against hers. "I want out." she cried._

_She heard it then. "I love you, Sakura. Please wake up." _

_Sasuke stared at her, seemingly unsure. Was this just one of her mood swings? It couldn't be. She was so angry- breaking free._

_He called to her. "Come back to me."_

_Then all hell broke loose and Sakura felt like her insides were being torn apart. Black and red mist swirled around her head slowly mixing into a sterile white and blue._

_And then… She was awake._

_She broke it._

* * *

She could feel tears on her skin, but they weren't hers. A hand was wrapped in hers and Sakura could feel breath against her face. Shaky sobs filled the room and soft gray hair tickled her skin. _Kakashi?_

"Come back to me." a male voice whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

Her eyes cracked open and Sakura stared up into a very sad pair of mismatched eyes. "Kakashi?"

She'd never seen him cry before- never seen him show such unabashed emotion. Not for her and not for anyone. Was he ill? "Kakashi?" she whispered again.

His lips were on hers the minute she spoke. Fingers buried into her hair, gripping her skull. He kissed her with everything he had, his lips melding against hers and then he pulled away. _Thank god she's okay.._

Leaning back, Kakashi watched her expression go from shocked to confused in a matter of seconds. "Sorry." he apologized. "Thank god, you're awake."

His hand was still buried in her pink locks and Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Did you just kiss me?" It may have sounded stupid, but to a groggy and lax Sakura it made perfect sense.

"Yes, I did. We can talk about it later once you've rested. I'm going to get Tsunade." He let go of her and stood up. He rubbed his knuckles against her cheek and turned to leave. He was blunt and somewhat rushed. How could he have done something so stupid? Kakashi was angry at himself. Why couldn't he wait and do it properly?

Instead, he'd just shocked a woman who just woke up from a coma. GREAT!

As he exited, Sakura heard a very faint but clear "I love you.". _Stupid, stupid. Control your emotions man._

She sat there, fighting the urge to sleep. "What the?" she whispered to no one.

It washed over her in that second and, all of a sudden, tears welled in her eyes and Sakura was reminded of what she'd just went through. He'd done it again and she was breaking again.

Unconsciousness seemed so much more welcoming now and she succumbed to it.

* * *

Neji paced back and forth in the waiting room, trying to determine what he'd just seen.

_A friendly kiss to a team member? No._

_A fatherly action? No._

_Intimacy? Yes, that would be it._

Despite his shock, Neji couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Confused, yes, but not angry.

He fought with himself on what to do- what to say?

_Do_ _I confront him about it? Does he even know about our relationship? It would hardly be fair to lecture a man about kissing someone he didn't know was taken. Right?_

_Was it even that serious?_

Neji growled, successfully unnerving the fellow 'waiters'. He needed to talk to someone- to know what the truth was.

_Naruto._

He'd seen him earlier in the hospital, but hadn't seen him since.

* * *

Naruto stood on the red bridge that had been Team 7's meeting spot since it's birth. It made him sad being here- made him miss old times when things had been almost simple.

"God!" he yelled. "Here I am, trying to relive the past while Sakura lays in a hospital bed. What the hell's wrong with me?!" he was shouting at himself, not realizing another presence.

"Nothing." The silver-eyed man said out of nowhere, finally catching Naruto's attention.

"Neji?" Naruto whispered into the dark.

"Can we talk?" Neji asked while walking onto the bridge.

A scrutinizing came his way, but Neji just stood there waiting for the inevitable answer.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. What's up?" he finally said.

Neji cut to the chase, "Does Kakashi have feelings for Sakura?"

* * *

**Ending Note:**

Dun… dun… dun… Boring. We all know the answer to that one, eh?

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It took a really long time. Why? I have not an idea.

As usual, please review. It'll make a slightly depressed author very happy.


	19. Chapter 19: Miracle

**Author's Note: **

Hi guys! Again, sorry if the updates are a little slower than expected.

It's been a little longer than four months since I started writing this story and, sad to say, I've lost my muse for this story and am finding the ending more than a little difficult to write. However, I am determined to finish this story despite my slothfulness.

Many reviews have questioned my intent to wrap up this story in two chapters. I completely understand your concern considering the sudden plot twist with Kakashi, but I fear that if this goes on for much longer the story will lose its structure. If I drag this out anymore, I will be sorely tempted to explore the Kakashi and Sakura scenario. And if that occurs, the story will lose it's essence- it's Neji-AND-Sakuraness.

So there is my reasoning for you all to swallow and deal with. One more chapter after this and that's it. No excuses.

Moving on.

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Naruto or any of its characters. Now excuse me, I have a story to complete.

* * *

Tattoo

_Chapter 19: Miracle._

_It was dark and damp. She felt like her body hadn't moved in days and the cold ground only added to her stiffness. Her hands searched blindly for anything to help identify her location, but they returned empty and lacking of any information that could aid Sakura. _

_Using the same cold floor that had served as a bed, Sakura pushed herself up from the ground and took a few shaky steps. She held her hands out in front of her, using them as a brace incase she walked into anything. Her careful fingers ghosted over a rough surface that Sakura took to be one of the walls. Momentarily blind and using only a wall as her guide, she slid along perameter._

_A few seconds later, her palms found a corner and Sakura slid along the next wall._

_Finally, her hands caressed something that was surely wood. Eager and anxious to escape her dark prison, Sakura searched for a doorknob._

"_Sakura…" _

_Said kunouichi gasped and clung to the door. "Who's there?" she whispered into the darkness. _

_No response._

_Much to her relief, Sakura felt something cold and spherical dig into her hip. Her fingers wrapped around the knob and slowly began to turn it, hoping it would help her out. It was open._

_Just as she was about to turn it again the same voice whispered her name._

"_Sakura…"_

_Cold hands wrapped around her ankles causing her to shriek into the 'empty' room. She kicked and flailed her legs trying to free herself. _

_The door flew open and yellow light flooded into the room. Still kicking, Sakura opened her eyes to the light and blinked._

_Two hands cupped her face, thumbs brushing her cheeks. Desperately, Sakura tried to pull away from them._

"_Shh…" a smooth and deep voice hushed her and then continued, "You're home now." _

_That voice sounded frighteningly familiar. It was a voice she both hated and feared._

_Once her eyes readjusted to the light, they stared into bright red ones. "No…" she gasped, trying to back away._

_The hands on her legs were slowly sliding up and, in an attempt to get away from the man in front of her, Sakura tripped. She fell to the floor with a thud and the hands made their way to her hips._

_They were holding her down and, suddenly, cold lips were at her ear whispering, "You're mine."_

_Her screams echoed off the walls. Hands were everywhere, touching her in ways that made her want to rip her skin off. Red eyes met hers again, lulling her._

"_Shhh…" he whispered against her neck, ears, legs, breast, fingertips, and toes. He was everywhere. She couldn't escape him. Ever. All she could do was scream._

* * *

Kakashi walked quickly down the hospital corridor, ardent on getting back to the hospital room that he'd spent the last several days in. He was mere feet away from the door when the scream cut through his thoughts.

In a matter of seconds, Kakashi was inside the hospital room.

There, on the medical bed, Sakura thrashed back and forth. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her hands were clawing at her body. Nails bit into her flesh, drawing blood to the surface in jagged lines. Her palms were covered in crescent shaped marks no doubt caused by her own manicured finger nails. She looked like she was trying to tear her skin off.

Kakashi rushed to the bed and hurried to try and retrain her. She swatted at him, dragging nails over his nose. He ignored it and gripped her wrists in one hand.

The other shook her, desperately trying to wake her from whatever nightmare had her screaming. "Sakura, wake up!" he yelled and shook her some more.

She thrashed against his hold and nearly fell off the bed. Without thinking, Kakashi straddled her waist and held her down. His head fell beside hers and he gently whispered, "Come on. Wake up." His lips glided over her cheek lovingly.

The fighting stopped and Sakura's body went limp. The next second her eyes opened.

Green eyes stared him in the face and Kakashi was struck still, letting her hands go. "It was only a dream." He tried to assure her.

One of his hands cupped her cheek. "Only a dream." He repeated.

A sob shook Sakura's entire body and then she broke down and cried. Her hands clutched to him and she buried her face into his chest.

Still straddling her waist Kakashi clutched her back, one of his hands tangled in her hair, holding her. He didn't move, didn't care about anything but her.

Kissing her hair, Kakashi slid to the side of her body and lay on his back. She hung on to him the entire time, crying.

* * *

"_Does Kakashi have feeling for Sakura?"_

Naruto stared at Neji. His whole body was tense and Naruto could see the stress on the AMBU Captain's face. _How does he know?_

"What?" the blonde gave him a pathetic excuse for a shocked expression. No one said Naruto was a good actor.

"You heard me, Naruto. Don't play games." Neji took a few steps forward and stared Naruto in the face.

If it weren't so un-manly, Naruto would have gasped at the emotion in Neji's usually opaque and blank eyes. They showed strain, sadness, confusion, and most of all fear.

Apparently, he'd taken to long to respond, because, before he knew it, a hand was clutched in his shirt and Neji nearly screamed in his face, "Tell me."

"Okay."

It was Neji's turn to be shocked and he immediately let his friend go and apologized. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. You seem a little on edge."

"Can you tell me, Naruto?" Neji very nearly pleaded.

The blonde nodded. "This is between us."

A curt nod came his way and then the kyuubi-container started talking, "I figured it out about four months ago. It wasn't easy to see right away, but after getting him drunk it wasn't hard to miss. Before, it was nothing more than a few fleeting glances and longer hugs.

"I don't know how long it's been there, but I'm assuming it was after Sasuke's first assault on Sakura that kakashi realized his feelings. He's always cared for her, you know, and I think seeing her like that made him feel responsible." Blue eyes scanned Neji's face. He looked tense again, but nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"Well, the whole time Sakura was trapped, Kakashi stayed, not once leaving her side. At the time, I assumed it was over-protection, but I guess it meant more. He was there for her and the only person she confided in." Anger streaked across his face and Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Not once did she ever tell me anything. I ended up finding out from Kakashi in Tsunade's office when she sent us after you guys. That was half a year later. Half a year that I could've used to torture the bastard." A distance set into his eyes and Neji felt the same way.

He'd heard enough. "He loves her?" Neji asked quietly.

"I have no doubt in my mind. That man loves her more than any person ever could. He'd give her the world just to see her smile- to see her happy. He told me once that he fely it was his fault that she was living like she wasn't alive. He blames himself, but I think Kakashi looks at her as hope- as his miracle; the one thing he can embrace. Can you blame him?" Naruto laughed out at his question.

"What?" Neji asked, confused by the question.

"Can you blame him? I mean, think about it. She's beautiful, loving, and everything you could ever want. Sakura is the embodiment of hope- of a miracle." Naruto was suddenly dazed as he remembered the days that he loved Sakura. It definitely wasn't hard to love her.

"I think Kakashi is finally ready to take a chance and start over. He wants to save her and, in return, be her miracle." Naruto finally finished and turned to Neji, who was clutching to the wooden railing. His knuckles were white with strain and Naruto grew suspicious, "Why do you ask anyway?"

The railing splintered.

* * *

A nurse walked into the medical room and was surprised by the scene. She looked at Kakashi and then at the pink haired female clinging to him.

One eye caught her attention and Kakashi mouthed 'Could you come back later?' The nurse nodded dumbly and quickly backed out of the room, somewhat awestruck. The white bedding was covered in bloody spots and both inhabitants had scratches all over them. What the hell had happened?

Kakashi fingers massaged Sakura's scalp, slowly calming her sobs. Beautiful green eyes stared at his face, running over the bridge of his nose where he knew four lovely rows of scratches resided.

Shaky fingers reached up and ran over them, smearing the blood. Her digits slid down his cheek and landed heavily on his chest. "D-did I do that?" she whispered against the fabric of his blue shirt.

He could tell she knew the answer and began to hush her, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Shhh." Tears were welling in her eyes and Kakashi gripped her chin. "Please don't cry. It's okay. I'm fine, I swear." His hand tilted her head up to him and he stared her dead in the face.

"Please, Sakura." He nearly begged as his free hand searched for one of hers. Their fingers tangled and Kakashi slowly drug her hand up to his face. He helped her hook her fingers into his mask and watched as her eyes widened.

The black material lowered and Sakura's fingers began to move on their own. They nervously skidded over his skin and Kakashi's eyes closed at the feeling.

His hand covered hers and brought it to his lips. Slowly, he kissed her palm and smiled.

Pulling her hand away, placing it over his heart, Kakashi gripped her chin again, bringing her pink lips only a breath away from his own.

He fought with himself, questioning his boundaries. He desperately wanted to kiss her and she didn't seem to be pulling away. _Honestly._

Her warm breath mingled with his and, before the moment slipped away, Kakashi whispered, "I adore you." His lips ghosted over hers at first and then he quit holding back and allowed himself to kiss her and, to his surprise, she kissed him back.

His melted with hers, tugging gently at her bottom lip and she gasped. His tongue grazed her upper lip and she opened her mouth to him. Her tongue sought his and, for a slow, absolutely perfect, moment, she gave into him and he gave into himself.

Kakashi's free hand cradled her neck and his upper body loomed over hers. One of Sakura's dainty hands rested on his shoulder and the other on his stomach.

Finally needing oxygen, Kakashi pulled away and looked into to her eyes.

He was happy to see a tiny smile.

"Why do you always save me, Kakashi?" she whispered gently against the column of his neck, a little nervous to look at him.

"Because, I love you. So much, Sakura, it almost seems impossible." He whispered back, kissing her fore head.

Shakily, she looked up at him and questioned, "When?"

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" She nodded.

"Ever since then and forever." His lips found hers again and planted a soft kiss there.

She stared at him, in a shocked daze, and then felt suddenly exhausted. "I'm so tired, Kakashi." She whispered against his chin this time.

"Sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

His heart melted for her and he smiled with lips and teeth she'd never seen before. "I'll never leave you if that's what you want. I'll hold you forever if that's what you want. I'll do anything." He said proudly.

"The holding part sounds nice." Another small smile and Kakashi felt like Superman.

"So be it."

**

* * *

**

**Ending Note:**

_**EDIT!: 8-21-07. Thanks to DazzledEyes for the edit reminder. It was definitely needed. I wish I had a beta. pout**_

_**Good god! The response to this chapter already is really great. It's only been up for like 20 some hours? Also the response to the NejiSakura vs. KakashiSakura question is really exciting. I'm sure you all probably know what way this is gonna swing and, just like you, my biggest concern for this story is its sincerity and I would never jeapordize that. Please stick with me! I swear I won't dissapoint you guys.**_

I'm such a romantic. Gah. So much fluff should be illegal and yet I adore it. I had an incredibly fun time writing this chapter. Probably because it is very KakaSaku.

So, who's she going to choose? That dilemma will be solved in the next chapter. I don't know if I have the strength to break Neji or Kakashi's hearts. Maybe, I just shouldn't update.

…

….

…..

….

…

I WAS ONLY KIDDING! DON'T KILL ME!

I don't know when I'll update next, but you awesome readers could leave me reviews that tell me whom you think Sakura should end up with.

**Neji: good-natured, handsome, caring quiet type who got stabbed for her.**

**Or.**

**Kakashi: older, gorgeous, complicated/jaded man who is willing to give up his soul for her.**

Such a hard decision. Which is exactly why I need your help!

The Sasuke death thing is still up in the air, but I think he might be executed. Opinions on that might be nice as well as the above issue.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	20. Unforgivable Promotion

Hi all!

Please don't be mad at me, but this is not an update for Tattoo. It is actually, pretty much just unforgivable promotion. Shoot me later though, because I have news.

If any of you actually read my Author and Ending Notes, you've probably noticed my sudden love for Kakashi X Sakura and, like I've mentioned before, I think my next fan fiction is going to be for that pairing. I didn't lie.

Getting to the point. Obsession for the pairing and some inspiration has resulted in Violate. It is a KakaSaku fiction that may not be what it seems. It is going to be dark and twisted, but all in all it will still be a romance.

If you can find it in you to give it a chance, the Prologue for Violate is going to be posted either at the same time as Ch. 20 of Tattoo or the day after Tattoo's end.

I adore you guys! Here's your details and a preview.

_**Violate.**_

_**A Naruto Fanfiction.**_

**Kakashi X Sakura**

Summary:

Caught in an awful genjutsu that she can't seem to break, Sakura finds relief only in the person experiencing it with her. How could such a simple mission go so wrong? How could something so wrong lead to something so right? KakaSaku. M for strong/dark themes, slightly macabre situations, language, and adult situations.

Read at own risk.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(PROLOGUE)**

**Preview…**

The genjutsu had seemed so simple at first- almost gentle, almost innocent. It appeared to be an uncomplicated mind block and an alternate reality. Sakura and Kakashi thought they could handle it, but they were proven wrong; desperately wrong.

The trap would put them in a safe environment, a soother if you will. It all felt so normal, lulling them into a false sense of security. Then it would change suddenly, knocking them off their pedestal and causing their bodies to revolt. Skin would become hypersensitive and the caught would only find relief in each other's bodies.

It was never gentle. Only rough and violent. They would hurt each other in ways so dark that it tore their minds to ugly, bloody pieces. They violated one another. And they were unable to fight it.

The captors would then proceed to bring them back. The two leaf-nin knew it was a ploy to break them- an attempt at turning them against each other.

So, the torture would begin, the interrogation would begin. Kakashi became all she had and Sakura became all he had. They fought it tooth and nail. Together.

Then, after failing, they'd put them back.

**End Preview…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

So there is a start- something to wet your pallets.

I really hope this story tickles your fancy just as much as Tattoo did. However, though it may be a romance, please suffer no delusions. This story will not be fluffy and gentle like Tattoo. It's going to be rough, raw, dark, and bloody. If it isn't your style, it would probably not be in your best interest to read past this peview. This is as gentle as it gets and it only gets worse.

The complete prologue should be up, along with Ch. 20 of Tattoo, by, at the latest, the end of next week.

Love you all. Leave me responses.


	21. Chapter 20: Closure

**Author's Note:**

Well, the time has finally come and, as sad as it is, I am intensely relieved. Out of the entire time I've been a member of I've attempted three stories and a one-shot. The only thing I finished was the one-shot, pathetic as that is. It's awful, but all of that is about to change.

Tattoo has been my baby for a little over five months and so pleased to see her come to completion. Thank you all for that. Without your reviews and encouragement, I don't think this could have ever gotten to this final chapter.

You guys are great and I hope you all will read Violate as well. For those that don't know, Violate is my newest project. It is a Naruto fan fiction for the Kakashi X Sakura pairing.

Thanks for a great run!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Thank you.

* * *

**_Tattoo_**

_Chapter 20: Closure_

_Four weeks later…_

All the excitement (or more like dread) over the whole Sasuke situation had more or less died down. Once her release from Konoha's very own medical institution, four weeks ago, had been made public, Sakura had easily become the most revered and well-regarded citizen in Konoha.

Everyone was all about handshakes, hugs and kisses, and sideways glances. Sakura could easily say that she despised the whole thing. It was just way too much attention and Sakura just couldn't deal with it. For the last two weeks, Sakura had locked herself in her tiny, dusty apartment. For two whole weeks, she cleaned everything: bleached the floors, re-upholstered her couch, and dusted every nook and cranny.

Thank god, it had finally stopped. The blood had dried, the anger had died, and Sakura's sanity had slowly but surely flooded back.

It all seemed simple again. No one stared at her or apologized repetitively anymore and she could actually breathe again.

Yes, everything seemed great, but Sakura still had one problem. It was a very big problem at that. This living, breathing, walking predicament had dark hair and beautiful, light eyes. One Neji Hyuga. The same Neji Hyuga, who had once claimed to love her and who she loved in return, hadn't spoken to her in weeks.

The pain was agonizingly eating away at her heart, but Sakura really couldn't find it in herself to give up on him. She just couldn't. It would break her heart.

Sure, there had been an intensely large amount of confusion to deal with and, at first; it made for an easy and effective distraction.

Shockingly, Kakashi had so honestly admitted his love to her and, initially, Sakura had accepted it with open arms. It had been easy and Sakura had meant everything she'd said. He was her savior. He was always there for her and she did love him; it just wasn't the same.

But now, everything was simple again.

Lucky for her, Kakashi was a very understanding man.

_Flashback…_

* * *

She woke, her nose pressed into a hard, cloth covered chest, and Sakura said the first thing that came to her drowsy mind, "You smell." A smile slid onto her face and Sakura giggled against the rough texture of Kakashi's shirt.

The same chest vibrated underneath her cheek and a hardy chuckle resonated throughout the sterile, white room.

"I love you too." He laughed out sarcastically in response.

And that was when everything changed- the atmosphere going from comfortable and light to tight and heavy.

Sakura looked everywhere but at him and her entire body went rigid against his. Let the awkwardness begin.

Catching her sudden change of mood, Kakashi slid out from under her and off the medical cot. Successfully distancing her heart all over again, he pulled up his mask. She wouldn't see his emotions anymore. "Sakura, it's alright." He forced out from behind tight, gritted teeth that she couldn't even see.

Still not looking at him, Sakura caught 'it'. She could hear how his words were drenched in 'it'. 'It' being the thing she had learned to hate so deeply. It was disappointment and it laced his every tone and Sakura's heart burned.

How could she do this to him?

She hadn't meant to- hadn't even tried to.

A tear slid sadly down her cheek, as she whispered, "No, its not. It's not all right. I'm so sorry Kakashi." She climbed out of the bed, desperate to be at his side. She needed him to be her rock. Sakura needed him to understand even if for just a little bit.

"You don't understand."

"Make me." His hands buried into her hair, cupping her head. Kakashi tilted her face up towards his and he stared her dead in the face. An empty dark eye and a bloody red one searched grassy green for anything to give her away.

She was so easily goaded on by his intense stare and Sakura blurted it out in the most cliché fashion, "I love someone else. I never got to tell you anything, but- but before t-this whole fucked up thing happened, I was sent on a mission.

"The mission was, in a nutshell, a fake marriage. Neji and I, we played our roles. A little too well. He loves me and I, as you can see, love him back."

The tears fell easily, but Sakura didn't let them deter her resolve.

The hand in her hair slid down her cheek and, despite a breaking heart, Kakashi smiled. "I get it, Sakura. I unders-" he was interrupted before he could even finish his thought or sentence.

"If it weren't for him- if it weren't for him, I'd be dead." This was her closure- her ending. She wouldn't say anymore. She'd had enough and there was nothing left.

Kakashi's hands dropped and his lips set into a grim line underneath his mask. This was the axe and Kakashi would be damned if he let her go without the truth being completely out in the open.

Slowly but surely, his fingers dipped into the tight mask covering his face. It flooded, pooling around his neck and Kakashi took a step closer to the pink haired kunouichi.

"Sakura, just so you know, you can push me away at anytime." He whispered in warning and then pulled Sakura flush against him, covering her mouth with his.

It wasn't anything like their first kiss. It was aggressive and dangerous, yet filled with so much emotion that it made Sakura's head hurt.

She moaned into his mouth as Kakashi bit her upper lip. His hands gripped her hips with bruising force, holding her pelvis roughly against his. He groaned, sucking on her bottom lip before sliding his tongue against hers.

In all honesty, Sakura felt like the kiss was more of a battle for dominance than an actual kiss. She let her tongue fight for her and then it was over.

Sakura very nearly fell over when his body- the body supporting her disappeared, but she caught herself. Dazed, she turned and faced Kakashi. His back was turned to her and his hand was flattened against the door. She could see the tension in his back, but she couldn't decide if he was bracing himself to jet or just trying to keep himself planted.

Her world turned upside down the minute he spoke.

"Remember, Sakura, that I love you- that I won't stop. I'll be here if your situation changes, waiting. Know that, I've not given up." And then he was gone without another word or glance.

Stuck, paralyzed, Sakura fought the heat pulling in her stomach and the desire to chase after the introverted man who had just left.

_End Flashback…_

* * *

A very understanding man, indeed, and a good one to boot. She really respected him for his innate ability to make her feel good. He didn't even look like it hurt him- like he hadn't just been denied love. He had definitely earned her endless admiration.

She'd always love him. That much was sure.

Sakura stopped her reverie as her feet took their final steps toward her destination. Her bare knuckles rapped on the pristine and perfect door of the Hyuga Clan's quiet compound.

Today, she'd make him see her- make him talk to her. The last four weeks had been way too long and Sakura couldn't stand it anymore.

She just wanted to know why he hadn't bothered to visit her. She wanted to see his reasoning. Why?

Her thoughts flooded and nerves jumped as she heard footsteps, very familiar steady and even footsteps.

It was a second later when the door opened to reveal her beautiful target. She smiled at his stunned expression and then went about her business, kissing him until she felt like her lips were going fall off.

Neji chuckled against her lips, quickly pulling her inside so that she couldn't escape. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her get away now.

Large hands gripped her shoulders and Neji used her body to push the door shut. If everything went according to his plan, Sakura wouldn't be leaving for quite some time. If everything went according to plan, Neji would spend the entire night ravishing and worshipping the pink haired woman's body.

His fingers ghosted over her breasts, lighting all her nerves on fire. She wanted to yell at him for not touching her, for being too gentle, but instead of yelling, Sakura moaned out, "Touch me."

More than willing to oblige and respect her wishes, Neji aligned their naked bodies in a heated embrace.

Hours later Sakura lay naked in a bed she had only dreamed about. Lying on her stomach, Sakura could feel a tongue run up her spine. She openly giggled when licking turned to gentle nibbling. "Cut it out." She breathed out against her pillow.

"It's finished." Neji whispered while running his fingers along the newly colored flowers decorating her back. The dark pink flora, with the addition of the dark lines of the tree, made for a very beautiful picture.

"Yes." Sakura stated as opaque eyes turned to her and a dreamy smile came her way. Her original goal returned to mind and Sakura turned over.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

With his head rested on her muscled stomach, Sakura raised her hand and cuffed him twice over the head. Glaring, she whispered, "You're a bastard."

He looked hurt for a second, but that changed when he asked, "Now, what was that for?"

In retort, Sakura flipped him over. "For making me wait, baka."

Several slaps were thrown at Neji and Sakura growled, "Four damn weeks."

Oh, he was in for it.

Sakura was so busy that, for once, she didn't even care about the impending execution. It was all much too painful anyway.

_The end…_

* * *

**Ending Note:**

So, there it is. That's the end.

Despite all my Kakashi X Sakura praising, I felt that the only way this story could end was with Neji and Sakura back together. I also really wanted to end on a light note, so no execution scene. I hope no one is pissed over that. It just didn't seem right.

I am incredibly pleased with how this story came out as a whole. I think it had some truly beautiful points and also some great plot twisters.

I've mentioned this before, but just to refresh your memories. I plan on doing a massive rewrite of this story, lengthening and adding situations, sometime this year. It may be worth looking into, if you're interested. I'll probably end up filling in the stories holes and stuff then. Just some extra stuff, you know.

Well that's it! Remember to review and please check out Violate. I think it's going to be a good story and I hope it will satiate my Kakashi X Sakura urges. The prologue is up now. Check out my stories page. 3

Love you guys.

A.W.


	22. News

Hey guys!

News on Tattoo:

The rewrite is most likely going to occur much sooner than I originally intended. I also would like to tell everyone that, along with the rewrite, I am going to be writing a prologue and an epilogue for Tattoo. Guess what? That's not all. I am going to be putting Tattoo in a book format for a school project type thing. That means:

a lovely cover with illustration drawn by yours truly.

chapter illustrations and yadda yadda.

And C. a bunch of lovely surprises.

If anyone's interested, I wouldn't be against making a few extra copies (like $10 or $15 dollars for the make). Like I said, if anyone is interested. Send me a private message and I'll keep you posted on the process.

I don't know whether or not I'll be posting the rewrite or pro/epilogue on here. It really depends on how things go with the project.

PM, comment, or send me an e-mail if you have any comments or whatever.

I'm kind of excited to see the end product with my art attached.

ALSO! I hate to do it, but I think I might change the story title. I can't seem to make it fit anymore. If anyone has suggestions, I would surely appreciate them.


	23. Preface: NEW!

Hello!

Here's the prologue I promised!

Hope you like it as much as I do.

**

* * *

**

_When Love Is Not Madness, It Is Not Love_

_Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

Sakura had never really given much thought to love since her last attempt. With her first try being such an awful failure; she was more than a little reluctant to even bother with the other half of her species. 

It would be a lie to say that she'd been given no reason to try. Every other day seemed to bring a new suitor or another pervert into the picture that she called life. In blindness or protection, Sakura turned down man after man.

They were all just so confusing and annoying, when it all came down to it. They either want everything from you or nothing at all (unless it belongs under the belt).

She honestly wanted nothing of it- couldn't be less interested. So many women went looking for love these days, but Sakura was not every woman.

The way women chased and stalked the idea of love made her sick. She didn't get why women, as a whole, needed to desperately cling to a man. It was almost degrading to the few females, who fought for equality and struggle to keep jobs in the same career field as men. Simple to say, dependency was _so_ not a word in Sakura's vocabulary.

But why was she so pessimistic when it came to love? And why did she go so far just to _not_ fall in love?

Her reason was straightforward- easy. She fell too hard the first time and fell for the wrong guy. He was a criminal and a victim all in one. Sasuke had been a criminal in the making and had more than proven he was a little deranged. Still, Sakura fell in love with him. She'd looked at his bloody past as something attractive and mysterious. She gave into his entire persona- accepting that he had a disturbing goal of killing the only

family he had left. Sakura's easy love made her sick.

What was worse, was that Sakura had believed, in despite of his goals, Sasuke would eventually come around. She'd honestly thought that he would push his revenge aside and come back to her. Sakura had been so wrong and so blind. It almost made her pity herself.

She had been so very wrong and Sakura realized it all too late. After years of being on a team with him, attempting to woo him, and ignoring his darkness, Sakura watched him walk out of her life to go to the dark side. Originally, she understood- tried to, but once he tried to kill Naruto, she gave up.

Love would never happen for her and Sakura would never openly let it. Whoever was going to win her heart, would almost have to cut it out.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Sleep deprived and weary, Sakura walked toward Hokage Tower. A summons had been sent to her twenty minutes ago, requesting her presence at the tower. The scroll had given her the basics, telling her of a mission close to home. After a bit of deciphering and reading between the lines, Sakura figured that it must be a medical mission.

She was most likely going to be assigned to some rich jack off who was willing to pay big bucks for skilled medical ninja.

The scroll had told her that it was no rush and that her presence wouldn't be needed immediately.

That meant that, said rich jack off had not arrived in Konoha as of yet.

So, Sakura was in for a very boring mission involving daily physicals and ass kissing. Lovely.

She walked quietly through the front doors and straight up the stairs. The other ninja in her path gave her grave looks that sent a sick feeling in her stomach. Their sympathetic glances alerted her to the fact that she was missing something- something extremely serious.

Her gait sped up considerably and Sakura didn't bother with the assistant desk. She went straight toward the Hokage's office. Not bothering to knock, Sakura slammed through the doors.

Tsunade looked up, an annoyed expression on her face. "What the hell?" she asked angrily. However, after looking at the room's new occupant, her appearance changed from aggravated to piteous.

Something was definitely up and Sakura wanted to get right to the point. "What's up with everyone? I keep getting these strange glances and I feel like I'm missing something." She said bluntly.

The blonde-haired Hokage ignored her pupil's disrespectful tone. She knew that she was about to drop a large bomb on Sakura's mostly put together life. Tsunade sighed softly and then dove straight in, "Sakura, how long has it been since Sasuke left?"

His name felt like a slap in the face- like ice down her spine. It gave her chills and Sakura felt ill as she asked, "What?"

Tsunade's eyes dropped to the table and she couldn't find it in herself to look up. "It's been six years, correct?" she inquired, stupidly. She knew the exact day that Sasuke Uchiha left. Her train of questions was just her soft way of gently shoving Sakura in the right direction- the reason why she was there.

"Yes, I'd say it's been that long." Sakura responded, trying to calm herself. She hated the idea of being so easily affected by a single name; it made her feel weak and if there was one thing she didn't want to be, it was weak.

A blonde head rose a fraction of an inch, encouraged by her pupil's response. She could hear it in her voice. Sakura was trying to understand. "What would you say if I told you Sasuke Uchiha was alive?" the Hokage asked her second question.

Sakura almost blanched. She found her question extremely strange, but she just went with it, hoping that her teacher would get to the point. "I would be happy, I guess. It would mean he has a chance to change." Sakura said indifferently.

"Okay. Now, what would you say if he was coming back to Konoha?"

She almost fell over. Her hands gripped the wall like it was her life. Sakura stared at Tsunade, trying to get the room to stop spinning around her. It was in her stare, in that moment, that she saw it on her shishou's face. That wasn't it; there was so much more and Sakura wasn't even sure she wanted to hear it. She wanted nothing more at that moment then to just run out of the room and go home, but she knew she couldn't.

"Two ninja found his body just outside the forest. He was covered in blood and there is an intense amount of injury to his person, but they say he has a strong pulse. The ninja are bringing him here as we speak." Tsunade went on, trying to ignore Sakura's shocked expression. "I know this is hard for you and that there is a lot of bad blood there, but I need you. I can't bring him back from the dead and run the hospital at the same time. It would make my job a ton easier if I could put my trust in you to look after

Sasuke." She finished, glancing at her student.

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking through the whole situation. She wanted to say no- she did, but it was Sasuke. It was him. How could she say no? "I understand." Sakura deadpanned.

Relief rushed the Hokage's body and Tsunade nearly smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. "I know this is hard."

_You have no idea._ Sakura couldn't help but think.

* * *

Her knuckles went white as she gripped the door handle that led her into her nightmare. She knew this room would contain a face and a person that she had long since given up on. Sakura didn't want to see him- didn't even want to know him anymore. Sasuke was the person that would drudge up her past and open long-since forgotten wounds. Quietly she pushed the door open and squeezed her way in.

Just as she had expected, the mangled body of Sasuke Uchiha lie stock-still and dead asleep in the medical bed. Her eyes ran over his form and she took in the medical tape and gauze that lined his entire torso. She couldn't help but notice the red staining the white.

Without much encouragement, her mind switched from normal Sakura to medical-ninja Sakura.

She gently removed his med-wraps, checking all the fresh stitches underneath. Sakura knew that Tsunade was more than efficient when it came to the medical field, but if was just her natural instinct to check. One by one, she changed his wraps, replacing them with clean ones.

Her eyes ran over Sasuke's face, trying to gage how unconscious he really was. There was no life there- nothing but pain. His face looked sunken in, cheeks sallow and pale. She could see the telltale signs of sleep deprivation; his eyes had deep purple bags underneath. He looked terrible.

Just as she was about to turn back to his bandages, Sakura caught sight of a scar that stretched from under his ear and along his chin. It was jagged- unhealed. Sakura couldn't make sense of it. Why would he leave it to scar? Where was Kabuto to heal it?

She didn't understand. It looked like a serrated knife had done the damage and if Sakura had the right impression, someone had tried to slit Sasuke's throat. Luckily, they missed. A feeling of sympathy flashed through her body and Sakura fought a sad smile. What had happened to Sasuke?

Her hand went to his cheek against her will and Sakura snatched it back as fast as she could. She couldn't do this, didn't want to. The last thing she wanted was to fall for him all over again. She didn't want to pity him and put her trust back into him. He could still be insane- could still be on the warpath.

Sakura wouldn't trust him. Not until he gave her reason to.

End Flashback…

* * *

He never would.

And he never did.

However, Sakura couldn't blame herself. She'd never even given him a chance to hurt her; he'd just taken them without asking. It wasn't her fault and she'd never believe it was. Not ever.

The only thing Sasuke had ever done or ever changed was that he made her hate him. In the end, he made her hate him so much that it almost killed her.

* * *

Hope you liked this!

Please R&R.


End file.
